Un Amor en Juego
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Todo empezó como un juego, sólo una más en su lista, no sabía lo mucho que cambiaría cuando la conociera realmente. Ella lo odiaba con todo su ser, le quería quitar lo más preciado para ella. Con un corazón roto y la frente en alto saldrá adelante HaoxAnn
1. El Amor y los Negocios no se mezclan

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de Shaman King, esta es una de mi series favoritas, la historia esta con una pareja que la verdad nunca pensé en escribir, pero la encontré muy interesante al final de cuentas. **

**Bueno creo que les diré un poco de mi manera de escritura: -diálogos-, **_**"pensamientos"**_**,_(Notas de Autora)_, espero que les guste, cualquier comentario o sugerencia me lo dejan en un review XD!!!**

Capitulo 1: El amor y los negocios no se mezclan

Revisaba los libros de contabilidad una y otra vez, las sumas no mentían por más que ella quisiera que eso fuera así, su empresa debía más de un millón de dólares y si no los pagaba en un plazo de un mes ella lo perdería todo. Anna se recostó en su silla de cuero negro, estaba exhausta, no había dormido bien por casi dos días, es más, se pasa más tiempo en la oficina que en su propia casa.

Anna recostó su cabeza en aquella silla y cerró sus ojos un momento, un rostro vino a su mente en ese momento... su prometido, Yoh Asakura, un hombre simple, muy sonriente, amable y que la apoyo tanto como pudo, pero es un error pensar que de amor se puede vivir, Anna pasaba todo su tiempo libre en la oficina, trabajando, resolviendo pagos, deudas entre otras cosas, muy pronto se alejo de lo que ella más amaba, miraba a Yoh con suerte una o dos veces al mes, ella siempre estaba ocupada y a menos que él hiciera una cita en su ocupada agenda él no podía verla, aun recordaba ese día... ese día donde se dio cuenta que su trabajo era su vida.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Ya eran las 11:30 p.m. y ella llegó tan rápido como pudo al restaurante, ya estaban cerrando y todo el mundo se había ido, ella entró y lo busco con la mirada pero no encontró a ninguna persona a parte de los meseros, se adentro un poco más y dio un suspiro algo decepcionada.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntó un mesero.

-Yo buscaba a alguien, es un chico blanco de cabello castaño, alto y bien parecido...- dijo aun buscando con la mirada.

-¿Se refiere a ese chico que estuvo aquí solo?... mmm, si estuvo aquí varias horas, creo que esperaba a alguien, pobre chico se miraba muy triste-

-¿Sabe a que hora se fue?- preguntó ella.

-Hace como 15 minutos-

Anna salió corriendo del lugar y fue a buscar a Yoh, no podía haberse ido muy lejos; Corrió incesantemente hasta que vio a alguien tirando unas rosas rojas a la basura caminando con la cabeza baja.

-¡Yoh!- gritó Anna corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

Yoh la vio con unos ojos bastante fríos y paró dejando que Anna lo alcanzara, ella lo vio sin saber exactamente que decir o que pensar, se sentía algo culpable por haber llegado tarde, pero él debía de entender que su trabajo era muy importante, es decir esa empresa había pertenecido a los Kyouyama desde hace tres generaciones y no estaba dispuesta a perderla por que su padre había hecho malas inversiones antes de morir, dejando más deudas que otra cosa a su familia.

-Yoh, quería llegar más temprano pero...-

-Sabes que Anna, ahorrate las excusazas por que la verdad no quiero oírlas, hoy cumplíamos tres años de ser novios y a ti no parece importarte...-

-No es eso, lo que pasa es...-

-Es que esa empresa es lo más importante para ti, y sabes... ya me canse de competir con eso, esto ya no funciona Anna... lo siento pero... esto termina aquí...-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Señorita Anna- se escuchó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Anna se sentó de golpe en su silla despertando de aquel sueño, dio un pequeño bostezo y vio su reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana, se había quedado dormida. Anna se acento un poco el cabello y se arreglo un poco pare recibir a su secretaria.

-Pasa Tamao- dijo la rubia.

-Lamento interrumpirla pero ya llego su cita de hoy-

-¿Mi abogado ya esta aquí?-

-Si así es¿lo dejo pasar?-

-Claro, dile que entre-

Tamao da una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de la amplia oficina, Anna arreglo un poco su escritorio sacando unos cuantos papeles que sería necesarios revisar con él.

-¿No me digas que te quedaste dormida en tu oficina?... de nuevo-

-¿A qué se debe tu visita?- dijo algo molesta.

El chico de ojos dorados hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia y tomo asiento sacando su portafolio y poniéndolo encima de el escritorio de la chica de ojos negros.

-Sabes que tu padre dejo una gran deuda en esta empresa ¿no es así?-

-No tengo tiempo para hablar de cosas obvias Ren¿qué era tan importante que tenias que verme a primera hora de hoy?- preguntó con impaciencia la chica rubia.

Ren dio un pequeño suspiro y la vio fijamente a los ojos, ella poseía unos ojos de cansancio que de solo verlos le daban ganas de dormir y recuperar el sueño perdido.

-Anna... alguien esta interesado en comprar todas las acciones de tu empresa-

-¡QUE!- dijo la chica parándose de su silla.

-Ya me escuchaste, la empresa rival a la tuya-

-¡Sabes que la empresa Kyouyama es la más grande exportadora de sake en todo Japón!- _**(N/A El sake es el licor de Japón que esta hecho a base de arroz)**_

-Si, y por eso la empresa Daidoiji quiere comprar tu empresa, de esa manera manejaran toda la exportación de sake en Japón-

-¡Eso nunca lo voy a permitir!- dijo ella de una manera muy decidida.

-Para evitarlo tienes un mes para pagar las deudas que tiene la empresa y evitar perderla del todo... Anna lo que necesitas es dinero, demasiado dinero-

-Gracias, eso ya lo sé... _"No sé como lo conseguiré, pero lo haré"_-

0-0-0-0-0

Ya estaba oscureciendo y por fin había llegado el día más esperado de la semana, el viernes... era día de divertirse y pasarla bien. Él iba en su carro convertible conduciendo por la carretera pensando a que bar de moda iría ese día, después de todo Japón era muy conocido por sus centros nocturnos, además de que era ya una rutina para él, el viernes buscaba a una "presa" como él les solía decir, les hablaba seductoramente, las llevaba a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, las metía a la cama y desaparecía al día siguiente, con las únicas que aun tenía contacto era con las que él consideraba las mejores en la cama y desea repetir la experiencia.

Todas las mujeres lo conocían, era uno de los hombres más cotizados de todo el país, era rico, carismático y sumamente atractivo, su pelo castaño y largo, sus ojos negros y profundos y claro esta, una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier mujer. Mujeres hermosas jamás le faltaron, siempre tuvo de todo, modelos, cantantes, empresarias, etc.

Esa noche deseaba ver que era lo que había en el menú, quien sería la afortunada de poderlo complacer esa noche. Estaciono el auto y entró a el bar con aire de seducción como siempre, al entrar muchas mujeres lo vieron con ojos soñadores y suspirando, él por su parte solo daba una pequeña sonrisa viendo lo patéticas que se podían ver, tomo lugar en una mesa apartada especialmente para él en el fondo del bar, ordeno una bebida y empezó a investigar la zona¿quien sería? Se preguntaba él, siguió pasando sus ojos algo desinteresadamente hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención, era una chica con el pelo rubio y ojos negros, Hao la vio minuciosamente, tenía puesto una pequeña falda negra que dejaba ver unas largas y hermosas piernas blancas, subió un poco la mirada y vio que tenía una blusa negra con un pequeño escote, donde se podía apreciar su cuello largo y blanco, sus ojos eran negros y profundos, tenía tan solo un poco de lápiz labial rojo y el pelo suelto hasta los hombros.

-Serás tú... – dijo él en forma divertida con media sonrisa.

Hao se puso de pie y camino hacia donde la chica de ojos negros se encontraba, ella por su parte tenía un martini en la mano, con una pequeña aceituna verde a un lado de la copa.

-¿Qué hace alguien tan hermosa como tú en un lugar como este?- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estar sola- dijo ella casi ignorándolo por completo.

-_"Con que te harás la difícil... veamos cuanto tiempo resistes"_ De ser así no me gustaría seguir molestándola...-

-Bien, entonces no lo haga y lárguese- dijo ella ya molesta.

Hao arqueo una ceja y la vio algo sorprendido por sus palabras, la vio más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que seguramente había pasado por un mal día, posiblemente era una empleada de una empresa explotadora o había tenido algún problema con su pareja; él vio un reto aun más desafiante, dio una media sonrisa y se sentó enfrente de la chica que lo vio con una mirada fría y asesina.

-Por lo que se ve no tuvo un buen día, déjeme recompensar tan mal día- dijo con él una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y como piensa hacer eso exactamente?- dijo ella viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Déjeme invitarle un trago- dijo él llamando al mesero con una mano.

Hao ordeno otro martini para Anna que aun poseía una mirada fría y una cara muy seria, Hao solo le sonreía y la miraba fijamente, ella era solo otra de las que al principio era difíciles de dominar, pero una vez que un hombre "de buen corazón" se sentaba con ellas a escuchar sus problemas, ellas caían aun más rápidamente en sus brazos. Para Hao eso de la seducción era tan solo un juego, y él se sabía cada truco de ese juego; el martini llego y ella pareció verlo interesadamente... lo había logrado.

-Usted resulto ser una persona muy amable...- dijo ella viendo su copa de cristal.

-Simplemente se que es lo que una mujer necesita... _"una buena noche de pasión"-_

-Me imagino que usted debe de ser todo un experto...- dijo ella de una manera algo sensual.

Hao dio una cálida sonrisa y se acercó un poco a ella, sabía que una vez que consiguiera el primer beso de la noche, lo demás vendría por si solo; ella se acercó un poco a él quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, Hao sonreía con malicia mientras esperaba que ella hiciera su siguiente movimiento.

-Me imagino que sabe exactamente lo que haré ahora...- dijo ella de manera seductora.

-Lo que ha esperado hacer desde que me vio- respondió él de la misma forma.

Anna hizo una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a el oído de él.

-Exactamente-

Después de esa corta frase Anna tiro toda la bebida encima de la cabeza de su acompañante haciendo que él se parara casi de inmediato confundido por aquella reacción por parte de la joven mujer.

-Ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas mejores que hacer que hablar con patanes como usted- dijo ella parándose de su asiento y retirándose del lugar.

Todas las personas se quedaron asombrados al ver a alguien tan imponente como Hao ser rechazado de esa manera; Hao solo miraba como ella salía del bar y en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de rencor y furia, nadie nunca lo había rechazado antes, NADIE y esa chica prepotente no iba a ser la primera... se arrepentiría de lo que le había hecho, nadie hacia quedar en ridículo a Hao Asakura y se iba como si nada.

**Bien eso es todo del primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben comentarios, dudas, sugerencias etc. Se reciben con gusto. Gracias por leer XD!!!**


	2. ¿De la Familia?

**Bien en este capitulo aparece Opacho, la verdad como no me acordaba bien del nombre lo busque y cuando lo encontré me lleve la sorpresa de que él era un ella, almenos en el manga y en japonés, pero al hacer el doblaje en ingles lo pasaron a un él, pues la verdad no sabía en que genero usarlo así que decidí ponerlo como él, como supongo la mayoría debe de conocerlo, espero que no les moleste. Una cosa más, esto es un P.O.V (point of view) espero que les gusteXD!!! **

Capitulo2¿De la familia?

_**(Anna)**_

Regresé a mi apartamento muy molesta, ese hombre había arruinado mi única salida libre después de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada en esa maldita oficina, de no haber sido por él hubiera tenido una noche agradable y almenos hubiera podido descansar.

Me hice una taza de té y la tomé casi de un solo sorbo, solo quería ir a dormir, ya no aguantaba estar despierta ni un minuto más, me arreglé para dormir y me fui a la cama..., la noche transcurrió normal, el sonido de los vehículos afuera de mi ventana, algunos pasos afuera de mi apartamento y uno que otro grillo que se podía escuchar a la lejanía, la perfecta noche para dormir y dormir y...Ring escuché mi celular sonar, hice una mueca de molestia y puse mi almohada encima de cabeza para intentar opacar el ruido, pero incesante, sonaba y sonaba y cuando por fin parecía que la llamada se cortaba el maldito aparato volvía a sonar otra vez, hice un pequeño gruñido y me levante muy molesta a ver donde se encontraba el teléfono, lo agarre con furia y conteste.

-¡QUE!- dije muy molesta.

-¿Anna?- escuché decir del otro lado del teléfono.

Me quedé callada por varios segundos aun descifrando si la voz que escuchaba era la de quien yo creía.

-¿Yoh?- pregunte no muy segura.

-¿Esta todo bien?- me preguntó él.

Yo caí sentada encima de la cama aún si creer lo que escuchaba, hacía ya dos años que no hablaba con él, después de esa noche no había vuelto a saber de él y por lo tanto supuse que él no quería volver a saber de mi.

-¿Anna?- repitió de nuevo.

Yo salí en el transe que me encontraba y regresé mi atención al teléfono.

-Ah, si, todo está bien... tiempo de no escucharte Yoh...- dije casi como un susurro.

-Lo sé- dijo él algo cortante –Escucha, la razón por la que te llamaba era por que Ren me pidió lo que hiciera-

-¿Ren?-

Lo había olvidado, Ren y Yoh se volvieron muy buenos amigos ya en la época en donde nuestra relación estaba a punto de terminar, ya que a veces Yoh llegaba a mi oficina y yo nunca lo podía atender, por lo general se encontraba a Ren, al principio le daban algo de celos que pasara tanto tiempo con él, pero después que le empezó a hablar para saber que tanto hacia él conmigo se dio cuenta que sus intenciones eran únicamente profesionales, después de un tiempo me enteraba de la vida de mi novio por medio de Ren y a Yoh le pasaba lo mismo, se enteraba de mi vida por medio de Ren...

-Sí, me dijo que no contestaba el teléfono y que talvez te había pasado algo malo- dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-No, solo estaba durmiendo y la verdad no quería contestar el teléfono- dije con una media sonrisa.

-Ya veo, lamento haberte levantado, pero Ren dice que es urgente hablar contigo y bueno...-

-¿Cómo has estado?- le corté yo.

-Ah... pues bien... gracias por preguntar...- dijo de una manera distraída.

La verdad quería hablar con él, deseaba saber de él, talvez... cuando todo esto se terminara, podría volver a estar con él.

-Te estuve llamando un par de veces y...-

-Salgo con alguien Anna- dijo él interrumpiéndome.

-¿Con alguien?- dije en un tono algo triste.

-Si, ya llevamos dos años juntos...- dijo él en un tono algo culpable.

-Oh...pues que bien por ti¿quién es?- pregunté si estar segura de querer saber.

-...Tamao...- dijo casi inaudible.

En ese momento me quedé en silencio, no podía creer que mi secretaria estuviera con mi ex-novio, es decir siempre supe que a ella le gustaba él... pero no creí que pudiera algún día...

-Escucha Anna... llama a Ren ¿si?-

-Sí... eso haré, debo irme- dije fríamente.

-Anna... ¿estas molesta?- preguntó él.

-Adiós-

-¡Anna¡Anna!-

Colgué el teléfono sin querer escuchar más, la verdad sabía que él tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida de nuevo, de ser feliz, pero ¿por qué había escogido a mi secretaria?, era como si yo me hubiera metido con Ren, Tamao no era chica para él, ella era tan...tan... ¡desesperante!, es más ahorita que lo pensaba¿no había una regla para no involucrarte con las amigas de tu ex¡¿qué él acaso no la sabía?!

Estaba molesta, muy enojada... decidí salir a dar un paseo para no destruir mi apartamento por completo, es decir que me importaba si él salía con alguien más, él hecho de que hubiera remplazado su novia de ¡3 años! En cuestión de semanas o días¡no era de mi incumbencia!.

0-0-0-0-0

_**(Hao)**_

Escuché mi reloj despertador sonar, la verdad me había levantado un poco más temprano esa mañana, tenía cosas que hacer, mi agenda del día estaba totalmente llena, pero eso es lo que se puede esperar al ser un empresario millonario como lo era yo, me terminé de arreglar y apagué ese aparto, salí del apartamento y me dirigí a mi auto; la verdad podría comprarme una mansión si así lo quisiera pero no me gustan las casa grandes y vacías, sin contar todos los escalones que tendría que usar solo para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero claro que me guste vivir en un apartamento no significa que sea pequeño, era todo el piso 23 de MI edificio de apartamentos, equipado con lo mejor en tecnología y las mejores comodidades para hacer una vida de soltero, una vida de ensueño.

Llegué a la oficina como siempre y vi a mi secretaria corriendo hacia mi dirección con un montón de papeles y una cara de enamorada, como siempre, de hecho todas las mujeres del lugar se morían porque tan solo les diera una mirada de aprobación.

-Sr. Hao- dijo Pilika llegando a donde yo estaba. –Buenos días-

-Buenos días¿qué tanto traes ahí?- pregunté algo curioso.

-Unos archivos que su abogado me dio para que los revisaras y se los pasara después a usted- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Mi abogado esta aquí?- pregunté algo incrédulo.

-Sí, así es, lo espera en su oficina-

-Gracias-

La verdad me sorprendió que Opacho hubiera llegado tan temprano, por lo general a él le gustaba dormir por demasía, pero qué se podía esperar de alguien tan joven como él, la verdad cualquiera podría pensar que era mi hermano menor, pero a pesar de su corta edad, era el mejor abogado que había tenido en años, sin contar que era alguien que me era muy leal.

Entré a mi oficina y lo vi ahí sentado con ese estilo de peinado tan de los sesentas, él me vio y me hizo una corta reverencia, yo puse mi mano sobre su cabello alborotado despeinándolo un poco más, si es que eso era posible.

-Opacho, viejo amigo¿qué te trae por aquí?- dije sentándome en mi escritorio.

-Sr. Hao, le complacerá saber que hable con él abogado de la señorita Kyouyama y preparó una reunión para encontrarnos hoy en la tarde y discutir lo de su reciente inversión-

-Ya veo- dije algo pensativo.-Por fin las empresas Daidoji tendrán el control absoluto de la exportación de sake en Japón.-

-Me alegra que esté complacido, la reunión será a las 3 de la tarde en la empresa Kyouyama-

-Ahí estaré-

Por fin lo había logrado, gracias a una mala inversión que esa empresa había hecho, yo sería el hombre más poderoso de todo Japón, ya que si esa empresa no vendían sus acciones quebraría y estaría fuera del mercado, de una manera u otra yo conseguiría mi objetivo.

A las tres en punto llegué a la oficina de la Señorita Kyouyama, me imaginé que sería alguien de una edad algo avanzada, ni muy joven ni muy vieja, talvez de unos 35 años, alguien que usaba lentes todo el tiempo y posiblemente muy demacrada por las grandes deudas que su empresa tenía o algo por el estilo. Opacho llegó unos minutos después a lo que era el salón de reuniones, la secretaria de pelo rosa nos ofreció bebidas y una disculpa por que la Señorita Kyouyama no había llegado, yo solo sonreí y revisé el lugar con la mirada, al poco tiempo vi llegar a su abogado, uno de los mejores en todo Japón, el Sr. Ren Tao, al llegar parecía estar algo molesto.

-Lamento que mi clienta no haya venido aún, es que tuvo un contratiempo- dijo sacando unos cuantos papeles.

-No hay problema, me imagino que debe ser una mujer muy ocupada- dije sonriéndole.

Después de un corto lapso de tiempo escuché unos cuantos gritos afuera de donde Opacho, el Sr. Tao y yo nos encontrábamos.

-¡Mataré a Ren cuando lo mire!- escuche decir a una mujer.

-Señorita Anna, él ya esta con el jefe de las empresas Daidoiji y su abogado en el lugar de reuniones- escuché decir a la secretaria.

-¡QUE!-

-Si... la están esperando- escuché decir nerviosa a la secretaria.

Se escucharon unos pasos fuertes hasta la puerta que se abrió abruptamente.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo ella al entrar.

Al principio se me hizo familiar, pero aun no logra distinguir de donde la conocía ... hasta que me miró, sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los míos, y pareció que por un momento el tiempo se hubiera detenido, su mirada era fría y profunda... entonces la recordé, había sido la mujer que me había hecho pasar el ridículo en ese bar hace dos días atrás...

-Anna, él es el Sr. Hao Asakura, dueños de la empresa Daidoji- dijo el abogado al darse cuenta de que ella no decía nada.

_**(Anna)**_

Lo vi al entrar y no lo podía creer, era aquel sujeto al cual le derramé la bebida el viernes pasado, él al principio me dio una mirada fría pero luego puso una más relajada como si tramara algo, o talvez era yo la paranoica.

-¿Anna?- me llamó Ren.

-Ah... lo siento, Sr. ...-

-Hao, Hao Asakura-

-¿Asakura?- pregunté aun sin creer lo que escucha.

-Sí así es-

-Pero su empresa tiene el apellido Daidoji...- dije sin entender muy bien.

-Si así es, ese es el apellido de mi madre- respondió con indiferencia.

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Ren viendo al abogado de Hao.

Yo me quedé pensativa divagando en mi mente, ese sujeto tenía el mismo apellido que Yoh, e Yoh era hijo único, a pesar de que no me hablaba mucho de su familia, eso si lo sabía, vi de nuevo a ese chico de ojos negros que me sonreía con malicia, yo por mi parte le di una mueca de molestia y una mirada fría. Lo examiné de pies a cabeza y me sorprendí de ver lo parecido que era él a Yoh, se podría decir que eran gemelos.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Anna?- me dijo Ren sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah... perdonen, estaba distraída... decían...-

-Pon atención...- me dijo Ren algo molesto.

-Solo debe de firmar los papeles señorita- me dijo el abogado de Hao.

-¿Firmar?- pregunté sin entender muy bien.

-Sí- respondió el chico de cabellera larga –De esa manera la empresa Kyouyama pasará a ser mía, y a cambio podrás seguir trabajando aquí en algo que yo crea conveniente...- dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Qué?!- dije yo poniéndome de pie.

-Ya me escuchó, si no lo hace simplemente su empresa quebrará y no habrá nada que rescatar de ella- dijo él de una manera divertida.

-Esta empresa a sido de mi familia y no dejaré que nadie me la quite... ¡y menos alguien como usted!- dije molesta.

-Pero señorita...- intento decir el abogado de él.

-¡Esta reunión se termino!- dije saliendo molesta e hiendo a mi oficina.

_**(Hao)**_

Se fue muy molesta del lugar sin dejarnos decir nada más, su abogado dio un suspiro de frustración y cerró su maletín con fuerza poniéndose de pie y pidiendo una disculpa en nombre de ella, por mi parte yo pensaba más en lo que era esa mujer, no parecía doblegarse fácilmente... realmente un reto digno de tomar.

-Discúlpenme un momento- dije poniéndome de pie.

Caminé afuera de la sala de reuniones siguiendo los pasos de la rubia, no estaba seguro donde estaba su oficina hasta que vi a su secretaria salir casi corriendo de una de las oficinas del fondo.

-¡Dije que no quería ver a nadie!- escuché decir detrás de las puertas.

-Lo siento señorita...- escuché decir con temor a su secretaria.

La pelirosado dio un suspiro y se sentó en su escritorio, parecía que quería descansar de su "simpática" jefa, yo me acerqué a ella y le hice una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirme hacia la oficina de la señorita Kyouyama.

-¡No puede entrar ahí!- dijo ella viéndome con miedo.

-Lo sé- dije yo de manera divertida y continuando mí rumbo.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí para no ser molestados, ella estaba sentada en una amplia silla de cuero negro dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-¡Tamao te dije que no...!-

-Eres una mujer de carácter fuerte...- dije sonriendo.

Ella se volteó y me miró con una mirada casi asesina, se paró y me vio de una manera retadora, eso fue algo que me llamó mucho la atención de ella.

-¡Fuera!- me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Y si no quiero irme¿qué piensa hacer?- dije acercándome a ella.

-¡Lo sacaré yo misma!- dijo amenazadoramente.

-Ahórrese la molestia, no tardaré mucho- dije viéndola de frente.

Quedé enfrente de ella y la vi de pies a cabeza, realmente era una mujer muy hermosa y digna de admirarse, también era una chica ruda y dominante y eso me gustaba mucho... no era como las demás que caían con una mirada o unas cuantas palabritas.

-Si no firmas perderás la empresa en un mes...- dije quedando mi rostro enfrente al de ella.

La vi a los ojos directamente, ella por su parte quedó algo sorprendida de verme a unos escasos centímetros de ella, después pareció reaccionar y me dio una mirada fría.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia...-

Después de eso levantó su mano e intentó golpearme con ella para que me alejara de ella, pero claro logré detener su golpe antes de que llegara a mi cara, después de eso me acerqué lentamente a su oído y sonreí juguetonamente.

-¿Cree que haré algo indecente?- le pregunté seductivamente.

En ese momento sentí como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, hice una pequeña sonrisa y la vi de nuevo a los ojos, sus ojos eran negros y fríos como el hielo.

-Nos veremos señorita Kyouyama-

Me acerqué a ella y le di un corto beso muy cerca de sus labios, después de eso le sonreí y me alejé saliendo finalmente de su oficina.

Afuera de su oficina su secretaria me vio con horror y pareció investigarme de pies a cabeza aun sin cree que estaba con vida.

-¿Tamao cierto?- pregunté.

-Ah, sí- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-Dígale a la señorita Kyouyama que la veré este viernes a las 8 de la noche para cenar, que se vista elegante para la ocasión-

-Si señor Hao...-

-Asakura, Hao Asakura- dije sin más y me retiré del lugar.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado XD!!!!!, muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer mi fiction, yo los subo más o menos cada semana, talvez me tarde un día o dos pero intentare que no XD!!! Los veo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Amigos y Enemigos

**Hola!!!, estoy en la casa de Hentai-Shunga X3!!!!!!**

**Hentai: Hola, hola!!!**

**Kat: POBRECITA!!!**

**Va el punto es… perdón por no haber actualizado pero me quedé sin compu T.T, entonces ando en compus ajenas, los que me tengan agregados deben de saberlo, PERO!!! Eso no significa que deje de actualizar X3!! Así que aquí les voy con el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste por cierto si leen una falta de ortografía lo siento pero no me dio tiempo de releer por que Hentai-Shunga me esta sacando T.  
T,así que culpenla a ella.**

**Hentai: YO NO TE ESTOY SACANDO!!!**

**Kat: ¬.¬… eso lo que ella quiere que crean…**

**Si yo sé demasiada estupidez XD!!! Ahora si al capítulo X3!!!**

Capítulo 3: Amigos y Enemigos

Anna se quedó parada sin mover un solo músculo, puso una mano donde el beso de él se había efectuado, sintiendo aún sus labios en su rostro, después escuchó cómo la puerta se abría nuevamente dejando entrar así a un chico de ojos dorados muy molesto.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- dijo él con una mirada furiosa.

Anna se le quedó viendo sin contestarle, aun no creía lo que Hao le había hecho, parecía que no reaccionaba ante las acciones osadas de aquel individuo.

-¡Anna si no haces algo la empresa se perderá por completo!-

-_"¡La empresa!"_- pensó ella alejando cualquier pensamiento anterior.

-Ellos pueden...-

-¡NO SE LA DARÉ A ESE PATÁN DE HAO ASAKURA!- gritó casi eufóricamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él confundido.

-¡Prefiero que quiebre antes de que él la tenga!-

-¿En serio deseas que eso pase?-

Anna se tranquilizó en se momento, o almenos lo intentó, realmente no quería perder la empresa de ninguna manera, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto, no sabía de donde podría sacar un millón de dólares.

-Señorita Anna...- dijo con algo de miedo en su voz, Tamao, entrando al lugar.

Anna la vio y no puedo evitar sentir esa horrible sensación de ira al verla, de imaginarla con Yoh, sintió como si una bomba de emociones hubieran estallado en ese momento, una mezcla de enojo, frustración, tristeza y envidia.

-¡¿Y ahora qué rayos quieres?!- dijo de muy molesta.

-Lamento interrumpirla- dijo ella dando una pequeña reverencia –Pero el señor Hao dejó un mensaje para usted...-

-¿Un mensaje?- preguntó curioso el chico de ojos dorados.

-Sí, me pidió que le informara que la verá el viernes a las ocho de la noche y que debe de vestirse muy elegante-

-¿Qué rayos se cree él para decirme algo así?- dijo ella molesta.

-Gracias Tamao- dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

Tamao dio una pequeña reverencia y se marcho, Ren miraba curioso a Anna que ella por su parte se mantenía muy seria sin decir nada.

-Veo que tienes problemas con Tamao...- dijo él con indiferencia.

-No sé de que hablas...- respondió ella de la misma manera.

-Siento que eres un poco hostil cuando ella se presenta... más de lo normal-

Anna le dio una mirada fría y luego dirigió su atención hacia otro punto, ella no discutiría con él por que ella ahora se comportaba de esa manera con ella, el por que de aquel resentimiento hacia la pobre chica.

-Creo que deberías de hacer las paces con ellas...- dijo el viéndola detenidamente.

Anna por su parte seguía ignorando los comentarios del chico, no quería hacer paces con nadie, nadie podía obligarla a hacer algo como eso, su orgullo era demasiado grande para doblegarse y menos con alguien como ella. Ren dio un suspiro de resignación viendo que sus palabras no cambiarían la actitud de ella hacia Tamao...

-Habrá una reunión dentro de una semana- Dijo él cambiando el tema- Yoh quiere que vayas...-

Anna vio en ese momento al chico de ojos dorados, aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Yoh la quería a ella?.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Ya sabes, es una reunión entre amigos o algo así me comento Yoh- dijo él viéndola a los ojos. –Irán amigos de él y si no estoy mal también amigos tuyos, no sé que tiene que ahora quiere una reunión amistosa-

-¿Dónde será?- preguntó la chica intentando ocultar su interés.

-Será un viaje de una semana en una casa en la cabaña o algo así-

-¿Una semana?-

-Deberías de ir, necesitas descansar-

-Creo que lo que me pides es imposible, yo tengo que...-

-Yoh te espera-

La joven chica de ojos negros calló en ese momento, hacía ya tiempo que deseaba verlo, además el descanso no le caería mal, alejarse de todo un poco y así intentar olvidar de todo aquello que la acosaba.

-Iré-

0-0-0-0-0

Otra aburrida reunión familiar en la casa de sus abuelos, solo iba por que su padre deseaba ver a la familia reunida y después de su madre murió él siempre reunía a la familia una vez al año ya que no se sabía cuando podría ser la última vez que vieras a ese ser querido.

La gente empezó a llegar y Hao los veía entrar desde el jardín trasero, que fuera no significaba que le alegraba ver a su familia ya que su familia nunca lo había querido mucho, siempre fue el más travieso de todos los primos, le encantaba meter en problemas a los demás o aprovecharse de ellos; Hao hizo una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba aquellos buenos tiempos, pero algo hizo que su sonrisa se borrara casi inmediatamente, era su primo Yoh Asakura que llegaba, ellos dos nunca se habían llevado muy bien, Yoh intentaba hacer siempre la paz con él, pero él por su parte prefería ignorarlo o tratarlo como si fuera del personal del limpieza en vez de su familia, siempre los habían comparado desde pequeños por su gran parecido, la familia solía decir que Yoh era la oveja blanca mientras que Hao la oveja negra..., era un rencor que Hao tenía desde que era muy pequeño.

-Hao, hola- dijo Yoh llegando con él.

-Yoh... veo que viniste- dijo él con una sonrisa forjada.

-Claro, nunca me pierdo estas reuniones-

-...Por desgracia...- dijo Hao en forma de susurro.

-¿Yoh?, ¿Yoh?- dijo una chica de pelo rosa adentro de la casa.

Hao la vio minuciosamente y noto que era la secretaria de aquella empresaria caprichosa haciendo en él una pequeña sonrisa al recordarla.

-Por aquí Tamao-

Tamao llego donde se encontraba su novio y al hacerlo se quedo boquiabierta al ver a Hao a la par de él.

-Vaya Yoh, ¿quién es ella?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ella es mi novia, Tamao- respondió él con una amplia sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella con una reverencia.

-¿Tamao?- dijo él viéndola de pies a cabeza –Recordaba que el nombre de tu novia era otro...- dijo viendo al joven de ojos cafés.

-Debes de referirte a Anna- dijo él en un tono triste y distante.

-¿Anna?- dijo él algo sorprendido.

-Ella y yo terminamos hace tiempo- dijo viendo al cielo.

-¿Te refieres Anna Kyouyama?- preguntó algo sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?-

-Tu sabes... es una gran empresaria, es difícil no saber de ella- dijo él divertido.

-Si me disculpan creo que me llaman allá adentro... gusto en conocerlo- dijo Tamao entrando a la casa.

-Anna es la jefa de Tamao y creo que le esta haciendo la vida algo difícil...- dijo Yoh viendo a Tamao entrar.

-Supongo que no le gusto mucho saber que ella estuviera contigo-

-Quiero que hagan las paces... por eso la invite a un viaje entre amigos a las montañas-

-¿Ira?-

-Sí, Ren me dijo que iría- dijo con una sonrisa –Espero que así se arreglen las cosas-

Hao se quedó pensativo un momento analizando la situación y las manera en podía tomar ventaja sobre ella, después de una corta pausa Hao habló.

-Me encantaría poder ir con ustedes-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Yoh.

-Sí, será divertido... además tu siempre quieres que hagamos algo juntos, para convivir más tiempo en familia ¿no?-

-Si bueno, pero yo pensaba más algo así como...-

-Entonces es un hecho, los acompañare- dijo él muy sonriente.

0-0-0-0-0

La semana pasó bastante rápido, y muy pronto fue viernes, Anna entró a su apartamento y preparó una taza de té, se sentó un momento aun pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido y pensando en una manera de solucionar su situación antes de que ese mes terminara. Anna miraba la taza de té pensando en todo lo que aun debía de hacer cuando escuchó un _tock-tock_ en la puerta principal, eran las ocho de la noche y la verdad ella no esperaba visitas. Anna se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿Ya estas lista?- dijo aquel chico de pelo largo con una gran sonrisa.

Al principio Anna no entendía que era lo que él hacia ahí, hasta que recordó que Tamao le había comentado que él la vería el viernes a las ocho, había sido una semana tan agitada que se le había olvidado por completo.

-¿Cómo supo donde vivía?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Hay algo llamado directorio telefónico, ahí esta el número y la dirección de las personas-

-Me alegro que sepa usarlo, pero yo no pienso...-

Mas sin embargo antes de terminar la frase Hao entró a el apartamento de ella examinando el lugar, Anna lo vio muy enfadada por su osadía.

-¡¿Qué rayos cree que hace?!- preguntó molesta.

-Veo que aun no estas lista, así que esperare a que te arregles- dijo él sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

-¡No iré con usted a ningún lado!-

-¿No saldrás conmigo a cenar?- dijo viéndola fijamente.

-No, así que hágame el favor de...-

-Entonces cenaremos aquí- dijo él interrumpiéndola.

-¿Qué?-

Hao se paró y se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo de comer, Anna lo siguió aun más molesta que antes, ¿quién rayos se creía él para entrar así a su casa y hacer esas cosas?.

-Sí, cenaremos y luego será el postre y claro esta un taza de café o té, lo que tú prefieras- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Esta muy equivocado si usted cree por un momento que...-

-Es más tuviste una excelente idea, así la cena será aun más larga...- dijo él con una sonrisa picara.

-...Estaré lista en 15 minutos...- dijo ella viéndolo desafiantemente e hiendo a su habitación.

Anna iba callada mientras miraba como los autos y los edificios se quedaban atrás, no estaba muy contenta, vio de reojo a aquel hombre de pelo largo que conducía con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, algo que la hacia enojar aun más, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera que hacer y mucho menos alguien prepotente como él, pero entre ir con él a cenar por unas cuantas horas o tenerlo que ver en su apartamento por Dios sabe cuanto, prefirió ir con él a esa absurda cena.

-Llegamos- dijo él bajando del auto.

-...Yupi...- dijo ella en forma sarcástica.

Hao y Anna entraron a uno de los más elegantes restaurantes de Japón, se podía notar a primera vista que era solo para gente con mucho dinero; El mesero los llevó a su mesa y les dio un par de menús.

-Que su estancia sea placentera- dijo el mesero antes de retirarse.

-¿Qué ordenaras?- le preguntó el chico de cabello largo.

-¿Para qué me querías aquí?- dijo ella en tono pesado.

-Yo te recomiendo el salmón ahumado, es simplemente delicioso-

-¡Te estoy hablando!- dijo ella somatando el menú sobre la mesa.

Hao dio un pequeños suspiro y la vio con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que Anna ya había empezado a odiar.

-Para que hablemos de negocios... ¿para qué más?-

-No le daré la empresa, y si cree por un momento que cambiare de opinión por invitarme a cenar esta muy equivocado-

-Sabes que no tienes opción, si no lo haces quebrara-

-Ese no es su problema-

-¿Siempre eres tan hostil?-

-¿Siempre es tan curioso?-

Anna y Hao intercambiaron miradas, la de Hao era una mirada fuerte y muy divertida, se podía notar fácilmente que todo este asunto le era muy entretenido y claro esta divertido, Anna por otra parte tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, se podía ver obviamente molesta y segura de su decisión.

-Creo que será mejor que ordenemos o perderemos toda la noche- dijo el apartando la mirada y llamando al mesero.

Hao ordeno por ambos ya que Anna no parecía tener intenciones de comer y mucho menos de ver el menú; llegó la comida después de un tiempo, Hao empezó a comer mientras Anna miraba la comida de forma desagradable.

-¿No piensas comer?-

-...-

-Bien, si no tienes ánimos de comer supongo que puedes conversar- dijo él viéndola retadoramente.

Anna hizo una mueca de molestia, tomo sus cubiertos y empezó a comer, no deseaba hablar con él, solo quería que esa cena terminara, no deseaba verlo más.

-Eres realmente una persona difícil de tratar...-

-Y usted una persona difícil de soportar-

-Por favor Anna, no me trates de usted-

-Lo trató como se me plazca-

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?-

-¿Por qué desea hablar tanto conmigo?-

-¿No piensas responder a mis preguntas?-

-¿Debería?-

Hao hizo una mueca de molestia, realmente ella podía desesperarlo y eso era algo difícil por parte de él, él era muy paciente y tranquilo, pero ella sabía como hacerlo molestar.

-No creo que me haya ganado ese trato de tu parte ¿o sí?-

-¿Quiere que lo trate bien?- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, así es- dijo él regresándole la sonrisa.

-Pues para que eso pase solo tiene que hacer una cosa...-

-¿Se puede saber qué es?-

-No me vuelva a citarme de nuevo... entre más lejos esté de mi mejor- dijo fríamente.

Hao hizo una pequeña sonrisa y siguió comiendo. La cena transcurrió normal, después de esa pequeña conversación ninguno hablo mucho, por lo general Hao empezaba con una pequeña platica pero Anna se encargaba de cortar cualquier medio de comunicación que pudiera haber entre ellos, ella ya le había dejado claro que no le daría su empresa así que no le vio uso alguno a seguir hablando, ya que ella no cambiaría de opinión.

La cena termino y Hao llevó a Anna de regresó a su apartamento, al llegar ahí él se bajo con ella y la acompaño hasta su puerta.

-Creo que te dije perfectamente que entre más lejos te tenía era mejor...- dijo viéndolo fríamente.

-No es propio de un caballero no acompañar una dama a la puerta de su casa-

Anna hizo una mueca de molestia y sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta para por fin dar concluida esa horrible velada. Hao vio como la joven rubia le daba la espalda y abría la puerta de su casa, él por su parte se acercó lentamente a ella hasta llegar a su oído...

-Además... ¿no hay un dicho que dice: mantén a tus amigos cercas y a tus enemigos a un más?- dijo él susurrándole al oído.

Anna sintió de nuevo ese escalofrío por su espalda, ella se volteó para responder a su comentario, pero al hacerlo Hao se acercó a ella juntando así sus labios con los de ella, el beso no duro más de unos cuantos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para cambiar la cara de chica ruda y seria que ella tenía a una muy sorprendida y confundida.

-Buenas noches Anna...- dijo él yéndose de ahí.

Anna no reacciono a tiempo, para cuando su cerebro empezó procesar lo que había sucedido él ya se había marchada, Anna sintió una furia e ira incontrolables, Anna entró a su casa cerrando la puerta de tal manera que fue un milagro que esta no se cayera.

-¡No lo soporto!- dijo gritando con fuerza. –Reza por que no te vuelva a ver Hao Asakura por que si lo hago ¡te juro que te mato!-

**Este capítulo me encanta en lo personal X3!!! Tan lindo Hao XD!!!**** Bueno espero sus reviews XD!!!**


	4. Reuniones

**Hola a todos, si yo sé ha pasado tiempo pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, no, no se me había olvidado, pero es que con la universidad tengo mucho que hacer .u, pero aquí les traigo, reuninones, espero que les guste XD!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Reuniones

Ella llegó al lugar donde habían quedado de reunirse, se estacionó y vio en la entrada vio un jeep lleno de maletas y otras cosas. Caminó algo insegura a la entrada, algo no normal en ella, se acercó a la puerta y levantó su mano pesadamente... mil pensamientos se venían a su mente en ese momento ¿seguiría igual que antes? Con esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro¿cómo reaccionaria al verla?.. Talvez había sido un error ir ahí, talvez... Pero los pensamientos de la joven se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Si Horo-Horo yo llevare la comida, no te preocupes- dijo el joven de ojos cafés viendo al chico de cabello azul.

Anna quedó paralizada al verlo, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como reaccionar, algo que se había vuelto una mala costumbre.

-Anna...-dijo él algo sorprendido al verla –Me alegra que hayas podido venir- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Ah... si bueno, tu me invitaste y hubiera sido una grosería no venir- dijo ella poniendo una expresión seria de nuevo.

-¿Anna?, vaya que sorpresa, no pensé verte por aquí- dijo el chico de cabello azul. –No pareces ser del tipo de chicas que se divierten...-

En ese momento hubo un silencio algo escalofriante en toda la casa, parecía que incluso las aves hubieran callado, Manta, Ryu y Ren que se encontraban en el recibidor lograron escuchar las palabras del chico de pelo azul, todos se quedaron en completo silencio con algo de temor.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- dijo Anna con una expresión de molestia.

-Digo, nunca tienes tiempo para hacer nada más que trabajar- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¡Te enseñare como trabaja mi puño con tu cara!- dijo ella furiosa.

Anna golpeo fuertemente al chico de cabellos azules tirándolo al piso, se sentía un poco mejor liberando gran parte de su estrés, aunque para eso tuviera que dejar unos cuantos ojos morados; Anna lo vio nuevamente con una mirada que congelaría a cualquiera del miedo.

-Vamos Anita no es para tanto, él no quiso ofenderte- dijo Yoh poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-_"Anita"_- pensó ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él no le decía de esa manera, siempre usaba ese tono algo infantil para tranquilizarla, siempre le decía Anita, y por alguna razón eso siempre le funcionaba.

-Además esto es para pasarla bien, no para pelear- intento calmarla Yoh.

-Sí Anna, Horo-Horo solo estaba bromeando- dijo Manta.

-Yo no estaba...- intentó decir Horo-Horo

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo Ryu y Manta se abalanzaron sobre él haciéndolo callar.

-Ya no digas más o terminaras hiendo al hospital- le previno Ryu.

-Bien estas son las últimas cosas- dijo Tamao llegando al recibidor.

Anna vio a Tamao con sorpresa mientras que Tamao vio a Anna con miedo, no sabía que ella llegaría, de hecho ninguna de las dos. Anna puso de nuevo una mirada fría y fijo su vista hacia otra parte.

-Señorita Anna, gusto en verla...- dijo ella con una reverencia.

Anna por su parte no dijo nada y solo la vio con algo de desprecio, Yoh dio un corto suspiro sabiendo que sería una ardua semana y que le costaría bastante hacer que Anna se llevara bien con Tamao o que por lo menos la tratara como antes.

-Yoh creo que no nos has presentado como se debe- dijo Anna viéndolo con una mirada fría.

-Si... Anna, ella es mi novia, Tamao-

Al oír esa palabra "Novia", Anna sintió como si un balde frío de agua le hubiera caído encima, Tamao por su parte se puso totalmente roja, no quería que ella lo supiera, sabía que ahora su vida sería todavía más difícil que antes.

-Vaya Tamao te lo tenías muy bien guardado-

-Sí señorita...- dijo ella sin saber que responderle.

-Vamonos o ¿perderemos toda la mañana en presentaciones absurdas?- dijo Ren caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sí, será mejor que empecemos a movernos- dijo Ryu siguiendo a Ren.

Todos llevaron lo que faltaba al jeep mientras Anna le daba una última mirada fría a Tamao antes de acompañarlos.

-¿Por qué la invitaste?- le preguntó ella tímidamente a su novio.

-Por que deseo que su relación mejore, no te preocupes yo se como es ella, ya verás como todo funcionara... -

Yoh le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Tamao sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas dándole así la espalda avergonzada por lo que había hecho en público.

-¡Oigan tórtolos¿vienen?- dijo Horo-Horo.

-Enseguida vamos- dijo Yoh tomando la mano de Tamao e hiendo con ellos.

Anna se puso los lentes de sol y vio como ambos subían al automóvil, no estaba muy feliz que se diga, ella le enseñara a ella que nadie debía de tocar sus cosas.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron por fin a su destino, era una hermosa casa en las montañas lejos de todo y de todos, era bastante grande con un río en sus cercanías.

-Vaya este lugar si es hermoso- dijo Manta bajando rápidamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas enano?- dijo Anna fríamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Manta viéndola.

-Tienes que bajar mis cosas, así que no se te ocurra irte de aquí hasta no hacerlo-

-Pero Anna...-

-Quedo claro- dijo viéndolo amenazadoramente.

-Si Anna...- dijo resignado.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que reservabas esa hostilidad solo para mi- dijo él acercándose a ella por detrás –Ya me empezaba a sentir especial- le susurró al oído con una sonrisa.

De nuevo sintió ese escalofrío por su espalda, no podía creerlo, no podía ser..., se volteo lentamente y lo vio detrás de ella con una gran sonrisa como siempre, era Hao Asakura. En ese momento los ojos de Anna parecieron arder como el mismo infierno, por lo que se ve no había rezado con suficiente fuerza, lo único que alcanzo a hacer la chica fue pegarle una cachetada con tal fuerza que hizo que él casi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso, él puso su mano donde sentía el calor de la mano de la chica... su mejilla tenía una marca roja donde había sido el impacto del golpe.

-¡Anna!- grito Yoh al ver eso -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo confundido.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!- dijo ella molesta.

-Él es mi primo, y vino a pasar la semana aquí-

-¡QUE!-

Hao la vio molesto, nadie le ponía una mano encima sin su consentimiento, era la segunda vez que ella lo hacia ver en ridículo y eso no lo podía permitir, ella lo pagaría caro.

-Veo que no te alegra la noticia- dijo él aun con la mano encima de su rostro.

-¡Si él se queda yo me voy!- dijo ella regresando al vehículo.

-No pensé que la gran Anna Kyouyama le temería a su competencia- dijo él de manera divertida.

Anna paró en ese momento, ella no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, y mucho menos a él.

-Pero supongo que las mujeres siempre serán demasiado débiles para el mundo de los negocios, un mundo que por cierto, sólo los hombres saben manejar...- dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron callados de nuevo, Manta, Ryu y Horo-Horo tenían una expresión de terror en sus rostros, los tres se encontraban detrás del jeep en un intento desesperado de esconderse. Tamao se miraba preocupada, no estaba segura si saldría vivo después de ese comentario e Yoh se encontraba más o menos igual, Ren por su parte solo dio un suspiro esperando lo peor. Anna se volteo y lo vio fríamente, se acercó a él y quedaron de nuevo cara a cara.

-Me quedo...- dijo ella viéndolo desafiantemente.

Después de eso se dirigió adentro de la cabaña sin decir más, los demás se quedaron asombrados al ver ese comportamiento por parte de Anna, ella no era de esa manera. Hao hizo una pequeña sonrisa al haber cometido su propósito de nuevo, por fin la empezaba a conocer lo suficiente como para poder manejarla y así poder hacer que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera.

-_"Al final de la semana... serás mía..."_-

0-0-0-0-0

No podía creer que él estuviera ahí, no podía creer lo que le había dicho, nadie le hablaba a Anna de esa manera y salía ileso... él pagaría caro su atrevimiento, si él la deseaba tanto ahí, ella haría que se arrepintiera de cada una de sus palabras, de cada beso, de hacerla sentir como si no estuviera a su altura, ella le enseñaría quien era Anna Kyouyama.

* * *

**Si yo sé no es muy largo, es de hecho bastante corto, pero igual, el otro es más largo, espero que les haya gustado, actualizare tan rápido como pueda ¿ok?, por cierto a todos los que leen mi fiction muchas gracias y los que dejan su review MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS jajaja.**

** P.D: Henai este capítulo te lo dedico por que me acorde de ti jajajaj (orgullosa ¬¬)  
**


	5. Mi infierno, tú infierno

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review XD! Por ustedes ahora actualizare más rápido X3****, bien como les había mencionado el capítulo anterior había sido demasiado corto, bueno este es más largo XD! Espero que les guste y espero seguir sabiendo de todos ustedes por sus reviews.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Mi infierno Tu infierno

-Lamento la tardanza, pero me quede dormido y preferí venir por mi cuenta- dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú...tú...- intentó decir Yoh.

-¡No puedo creer lo que le dijiste a Anna!- dijo Horo-Horo muy exaltado -¡Eres mi héroe!- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Ah... gracias, supongo...- dijo él viendo al chico de cabellos azules.

-Nunca había visto a alguien hablarle así a ella y salir ileso- dijo Manta acercándose a Yoh.

-Lo sé... eso no es normal en ella¿se sentirá bien?- se preguntó Yoh.

-No sé, pero yo no pienso ser quien le pregunte- respondió Manta.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo...- dijo Yoh con miedo en su voz.

Todos se vieron mutuamente sin saber que decir, sabían que cualquiera que se le acercara estaría en serios problemas.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Horo-Horo. –Piedra, papel o tijeras- 

-¿Ah qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico de ojos dorados.

-El que pierda le pregunta¿de acuerdo?-

Todos se vieron sin saber que responder exactamente, Hao por su parte los miraba divertidamente, no estaba del todo seguro por que le tenían tanto miedo, al fin de cuentas era tan solo una mujer... una mujer muy hermosa.

0-0-0-0-0

Anna se encontraba viendo las habitaciones, ya que ella estaría en la más grande por supuesto, tendría una para ella sola ya que no pensaba dormir con Tamao y hay de aquel que la contradijera, en eso escuchó un grito afuera de la gran casa.

-¡Noooo¡Yo no pienso ir!- escuchó gritar.

Anna di un suspiro de exasperación sin saber ahora por que ellos estarían discutiendo, en eso vio que aun nadie había bajado nada de el vehículo, no entendía por que Manta se tardaba tanto, él ya debía de estar ahí con sus maletas... aunque talvez... Manta debía de descansar un poco, pensó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Anna?- se escuchó decir adentro de la casa.

Anna salió de la habitación donde se encontraba y vio a Horo-Horo entrando con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué?- respondió ella.

-Ah... bueno, me preguntaba si tú...-

-¿Si yo qué?-

-¿Si estabas bien¡por favor no me mates!- dijo poniendo sus manos enfrente de su cara.

-Si, pero ya es hora de desempacar ¿no te parece?- dijo ella de una manera divertida.

-Ah... claro, les diré a los demás que...-

-No, yo lo haré-

Anna paso a la par de él de manera natural mientras que Horo-Horo recuperaba el aliento del susto, al salir vio a todos murmurando, a todos excepto Hao que estaba viendo al cielo desinteresadamente.

-_"Bienvenido a mi infierno"_ Hay que bajar las cosas o ¿se quedaran ahí hablando todo el día?- dijo ella viéndolos con autoridad.

-No Anita, ahorita lo hacíamos- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos se dirigieron al vehículo y empezaron a ver con cual de todas las maletas iban a empezar, cuando Anna los paró con el firme tono de su voz.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?- 

-Lo que usted dijo doña Anna, bajar las maletas- dijo Ryu confundido.

-No- 

Todos vieron a Anna confundidos sin saber de que hablaba, primero les exigía bajar las maletas y ahora decía que no.

-Ustedes no las bajaran...- dijo ella seriamente.

-¿Y entonces quien lo hará?- preguntó Yoh.

Anna los vio a todos y después vio a Hao que observaba todo desde su automóvil, Anna poso sus ojos en el chico de pelo largo quien la miraba algo confundido.

-¿Quieres que yo lo haga?- preguntó Hao.

-No lo quiero, lo harás- dijo ella en tono firme. –Hay de cualquiera de ustedes que decida a ayudarlo¡ahora entren!-

Todos dieron un suspiro de resignación sabiendo que con ella no había nada que discutir o de lo contrario te haría la vida imposible. Todos entraron a la casa viendo con algo de lastima a Hao por lo que le esperaba en esa semana.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo haré eso?- dijo él de manera divertida.

-Si no lo haces no entras a la casa, y a menos que quieres dormir afuera y ver que rayos comes aquí, te aconsejo que empieces-

-Si no lo hago ustedes tampoco tendrán muchas comodidades- dijo él retando su mandato.

-Si no lo haces, ellos lo harán pero tú no entraras, pero claro, si quieres irte nadie te detiene- dijo ella viéndolo fríamente.

Hao encerró su puño con fuerza sabiendo que nunca le daría el gusto de echarlo de ahí, sabía que ella intentaría hacerle la vida imposible pero él se las cobraría caro, Hao dio un suspiro y empezó a bajar las cosas, Anna por su parte dio una sonrisa disimulada y entró a la casa.

-Pobre Hao, no quisiera estar en su lugar- dijo Horo-Horo con un escalofrío.

-Se lo gano, nadie le habla así a doña Anna- respondió Ryu.

-Bien, ya que todos están aquí- dijo Anna interrumpiéndolos –Las habitaciones serán asignadas, yo por mi parte estaré en la habitación principal-

-Pero esa es la más grande- señalo Manta.

-Sí, lo sé¿algún problema?- dijo Anna viéndolo detenidamente.

-No, yo solo decía...-

-Bien, ustedes repártanse las demás como quieran-

-Pero Anna, Tamao tiene que dormir contigo- le dijo Yoh.

Tamao sintió de nuevo ese miedo al ver los ojos de Anna en ella, sabía que con Hao ahí la dejaría un poco más tranquila, pero eso no significaba que la quería con ella.

-Yo duermo sola- dijo ella caminando hacia la habitación.

-Anna somos ocho, son cuatro recamaras, deben de haber dos en cada recamara- le cito él.

-Es tu novia ¿no?-

-Si pero...-

-Entonces que ella duerma contigo- 

Después de eso ella cerró la puerta sin más que decir, Yoh dio un suspiro mientras miraba a los demás, ahora recordaba lo difícil que podía ser ella de tratar.

-No te preocupes Yoh yo... dormiré aquí en el sofá- dijo Tamao con una amplia sonrisa.

-No sea tonta señorita Tamao, yo dormiré en el sillón por usted con gusto- dijo Ryu.

-Ya tiene novio Ryu, no te sirve tu intento desespero de conquista- dijo Horo-Horo.

-¡Eso lo sé, si fueras un poco más caballeroso harías lo mismo-

-¿Dices que no me comporto como un caballero!-

-Yo lo haré- dijo Hao entrando con varias maletas.

-Primo, no es necesario, tú ya has hecho bastante y no...-

-No te preocupes, además así estaré solo, sabes que gusta la soledad- puntualizo Hao.

-Entonces ahí esta, Tamao dormirá con Yoh, Horo-Horo con Ryu y Manta conmigo, listo- dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

-¿Quién murió y te hizo rey!- le reclamo Horo-Horo.

-¡Nadie pero ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo!-

-Señor Ren... gracias, pero yo no puedo dormir con Yoh, eso se vería incorrecto- señalo Tamao un poco ruborizada.

-¿Prefieres dormir con Ryu?- la cuestiono.

-¡No!... es solo que...-

-Creo que ya todos somos bastante grandes, así que esta dicho, lo que ustedes hagan o dejen de hacer no deja sin interés alguno-

-Bien¿y qué cenaremos?- les interrumpió Manta para cambiar de tema.

0-0-0-0-0

Anna salió de su habitación ya que muy pronto sería hora de comer y realmente quería algo delicioso, al salir vio a todos hablando amenamente o discutiendo en el caso de Horo-Horo y Ren.

-Muy pronto será hora de comer- cito ella.

-Lo sé Anna, Tamao decidió hacernos algo delicioso de comer-

-No- respondió Anna –Lo hará Hao- 

Anna paso la mirada por la sala y no vio al hombre pretencioso e insoportable que desde ese día ella se encargaría hacerle la vida miserable.

-¿Dónde se metió?- preguntó ella.

-Esta afuera- respondió Yoh.

Anna camino con paso firme y salió para encontrarlo sentado en lo que sería el cobertizo de la casa, estaba viendo como las nubes pasaban, distraído de todo y de todos.

-Tú harás la cena, así que ponte de pie y ve que cocinaras- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él muy tranquilamente viendo al cielo aún. 

-Por que yo lo digo- dijo ella algo impaciente.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- la reto él viéndola de reojo.

-No comes- dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Ni tú tampoco-

-Yo tengo a seis personas más que cocinaran si tu te niegas...-

-¿Por qué tan agresiva, si no te conociera diría que tienes algo en contra mía- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Quién dijo que no tenía algo en contra tuya?- 

Hao dio una pequeña sonrisa y se acerco a ella, ella por su parte no se movió ni un centímetro, ella nunca se intimidaría de alguien como él.

-Si yo hago la cena... tú me das el postre- 

Hao se acercó lentamente a su rostro quedando su boca centímetros a los de la de ella, ella lo vio a los ojos, no se movería, le enseñaría que nadie jugaba con ella.

-Si crees que te daré un beso, estas más loco de lo que pensé- 

-Si tú no me lo das, yo te lo doy a ti- dijo él tomándola por la cintura y acercándolo a él.

Anna puso ambas manos encima de su pecho casi de forma inconsciente, sintiendo así en ese momento sus grandes pectorales, realmente tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, Anna después de eso se percato en la posición en la que se encontraba subiendo la mirada y viéndolo a los ojos de manera retadora.

-Suéltame ¡ahora!- exigió ella.

-Sólo si me ayudas a hacer la cena- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué!-

-Ya me escuchaste, di que me ayudaras y prometo soltarte- dijo él de manera seductiva.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?- le retó.

-Hay muchas personas allá adentro que me ayudarían, pero si tu no lo haces digamos que le daremos una escenita a tus amigos y a tu ex novio...-

Anna quería matarlo aún más que antes, reconocía toda la ironía en sus palabras, pero ¿qué podía hacer, si no accedía él haría Dios sabe que con tal de dejarla mal enfrente de Yoh, que por alguna razón sabía que había sido su novio... lo odia, lo odiaba con cada parte de su ser...

-Bien...- dijo ella de mala manera.

-Excelente-

Hao la soltó en ese momento vigilando esta vez que no decidiera abofetearlo de nuevo, así que la soltó lentamente tomando sus manos al final, ella las aparto de él bruscamente viéndolo con ira.

-¿Todo esta bien?- preguntó Yoh saliendo de la casa. –Escuche gritos-

-Oh no es nada primo, Anna solo estaba diciéndome lo de la cena y que con gusto me ayudara a hacerla esta noche¿no es así?... **Anita-**respondió él enfatizando la última palabra.

Yoh la vio desconcertado, ella nunca hacia cosas como esa, siempre se lo decía a alguien más ya que a ella no le gustaba, Anna vio a Hao con una mirada asesina, mientras que Hao le miraba amenazadoramente en un intento de hacerle saber que pagaría las consecuencias si ella no respondía con una afirmación y Anna se percató de eso...

-Si..._ "Esto me las pagaras"_-

-Genial- dijo Yoh viendo ese intercambio de miradas –Dígname... ¿cómo se conocen ustedes dos?-

-Es una historia graciosa, Hao es el patán que desea robar mi empresa- dijo ella entrando de nuevo a la casa molesta.

Yoh vio a Hao que se miraba molesto por el comentario de ella, pero después regresó su habitual estado de ánimo y puso una sonrisa.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-No, yo soy quien quiere comprar las acciones de su empresa, no tengo planes de robar nada-

-Hao...- dijo él con un corto suspiro.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya veo por que el interés en el viaje, querías verla para molestarla ¿verdad?-

-¿Molestarla, al contrario primo, como te podrás dar cuenta yo no he hablado de negocios-

-Peor aún, para seducirla-

-Eso amigo mío no es de tu incumbencia, al final de cuentas tu eres él que se acuesta con su secretaria-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo Yoh muy molesto.

-Oh por favor, terminas con ella y te metes con su amiga, es decir ni siquiera yo he hecho eso... y si lo hice almenos no lo sabría-

-¡Tú no sabes de que rayos hablas así que te aconsejo que te calles!-

-Oh me vas a decir que no sabes la razón por la cual ella no soporta a tu novia-

-¿Y tu sí?- respondió él en tono molesto.

-La verdad si, ella no la soporta por que...-

-¡Hao!- gritó ella.

Ambos voltearon su vista a Anna que estaba enfrente de la puerta, se miraba realmente molesta, Hao dio un corto suspiro y camino hacia donde ella estaba.

-Dime...-

-Quieres que te ayude a hacer la cena ¿verdad?- 

-Sí¿por que?-

-Entonces entra¡que no pienso hacerlo todo yo sola!-

Anna jaló a Hao con fuerza de la camisa haciendo que entrara así a la casa, todos los demás por su parte se quedaron callados viendo aquella escena, Anna entró a la cocina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y acorralando a Hao contra una pared.

-Escúchame bien, por que será la única vez que te lo diga- dijo ella en un tono pesado. –No te metes en mis asuntos personales ¡ó te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno!-

-Tranquilízate de una vez por todas, creo que eres más que obvia así que decir el por que no soportas a Tamao es absurdo-

-¿De qué hablas!-

-Aún sigues enamorada de tu ex novio- respondió él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-¿A no¿entonces por que te preocupa si él nos ve haciendo algo?-

-Eso no es cierto- dijo ella tomando su distancia.

-¿A no? Pruébalo-

-¿Qué?- lo vio confundido.

-Sí, dame un beso enfrente de mi primo-

-¡Eso nunca!-

-Si lo haces te daré la razón y no me meteré más, si no simplemente tú me la darás a mí-

-Piensa lo que quieras- dijo ella hiendo a la puerta.

-Entonces no te importa que se lo comente a los demás-

Anna se detuvo en ese momento, no podía dejar que los demás pensaran eso de ella, por que si no entonces ella se vería cruel y patética al tratar así a la nueva novia de Yoh. Anna lo volteó a ver con resentimiento y se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo bruscamente sacándolo de la cocina donde se encontraban los demás intentando tranquilizar a Yoh que se encontraba muy molesto por los comentarios de su primo. Anna llevo a Hao al medio de la sala y vio como todos los observaban, una vez que vio que Yoh los miraba vio a Hao que parecía estar un poco confundido por las reacciones de ella, después ella se acercó a él y lo beso, Hao abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido, la verdad no pensó que ella accediera tan rápido, pero en ese momento no le importo mucho.

-¡Doña Anna!- dijo Ryu sin creer lo que miraba.

-¿Anna?- susurró Yoh.

-Oh Dios mío... señorita...- dijo Tamao llevándose las manos a la boca.

Anna se aparto de Hao viéndolo con desprecio, después de eso los vio a todos muy molesta, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada. Anna caminó molesta hacia la puerta y salió de la casa por completo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Horo-Horo.

-No lo sé, pero me encargare de averiguarlo- dijo Hao con una sonrisa.

Hao salió de la casa y buscó a Anna con la mirada, después de un corto tiempo vio a Anna caminado hacia el bosque, Hao la siguió para no perderle el paso.

-¡Anna!- la llamó.

Anna siguió caminando sin intención alguna de detenerse, se podía notar en su paso que estaba muy molesta.

-¡Anna!- repitió su nombre.

-¡TE ODIO!- le gritó ella volteándolo a ver.

-¿A mi? Yo no te obligue a nada-

-¡Eres el ser más despreciable que he tenido el disgusto de conocer!-

-Tranquilízate quieres¿por qué estas tan molesta?- le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Anna dio un grito de frustración lanzándole lo primero que encontró, que fue una piña de pino, Hao se defendió con su manos aun caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba, Anna por su parte volvió a hacer lo mismo lanzándole todo lo que tenía en la mano.

-Anna...¡basta!- dijo tomándola de las manos.

-Suéltame tú... tú... despreciable intento de hombre- dijo ella forcejando. 

Hao la abrazo fuertemente dejando totalmente desconcertada a la chica¿por qué la estaba abrazando, intentó zafarse de su abrazo pero le fue imposible.

-¡Suéltame!- le grito ella.

-¡Escucha, se que no es fácil para ti verla con él, pero no es para agredir a todos los que te rodean-

En ese momento Anna dejo de moverse al escuchar esas palabras, sabiendo que él tenía algo de razón, Hao siguió abrazándola temiendo que si la soltaba le lanzara algo más que piñas de pino. Anna recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él sintiendo algo extraño, algo que no sentía hace tiempo, sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse a una gran velocidad... ¿quería llorar, no, ella no lloraba, ella era fuerte, nada nunca la derribo y un estúpido abrazo no iba a cambiar su actitud de chica ruda, Anna se soltó de él abrazo de él y lo vio a los ojos muy molesta para después salir de ahí sin decirle nada. Hao vio como se marchaba ella rápidamente, él por su parte se había quedando pensando en algo, había visto algo en sus ojos... parecían estar brillosos, ese brillo que toman cuando alguien...quiere llorar.

* * *

**Gracias a Hentai-Shunga, Itako No Nardo, Priss, Annasak2, Miau Asakura y****MariadeAsakura, gracias por leer y apoyarme y a los demás que leen igual XD! Espero que les haya gustado.**


	6. Sentimientos Ocultos

Capitulo 6:

**Hola de nuevo X3!! Gracias por seguir aquí leyendo mi fic, bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo ¿cansados de tanta caballerosidad? Bueno aquí todo dará un giro XD!!**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Sentimientos Ocultos

Hao regresó a la casa y vio que todos se encontraban hablando del suceso que pasó recientemente, Hao aclaro un poco su garganta haciéndoles saber que él estaba ahí.

-¿Y Anna?- preguntó Yoh.

-¿No ha regresado?- dijo él con algo de sorpresa.

-No, pensábamos que vendría contigo- respondió Manta.

-Don Yoh será mejor buscarla, ya es de noche y no queremos que algo malo le pase o...-

-Déjenla tranquila, ya regresara- interrumpió Ren.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vendrá cuando tenga hambre- respondió Horo-Horo.

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con eso por excepción de Yoh, esa no era una actitud normal de Anna, y conociendo a su primo era posible que él le dijera algo o la chantajeara para que ella hiciera eso, a ella no le gustaban las muestras de cariño en público, eso él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Si no es molestia señor Hao, ¿puedo hacer yo la cena?- preguntó tímidamente Tamao.

-Hazlo, por mi no hay problema-

-¡Si, comamos que ya me ruge la tripa!- dijo Horo-Horo.

-¡Eres un insensato!, no presiones a la linda Tamao- reprimió Ryu.

-¡¿Pues que quieres que haga?!, ¡Tengo hambre!-

-Enseguida regreso- les comento Yoh.

Yoh salió de la casa en busca de Anna, que no parecía estar en ningún lado y eso a él no le agradaba, hasta que vio una silueta cerca del río, Yoh dio un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a ella.

-Ya es tarde, no es bueno que estés aquí-

Anna se quedó en silencio viendo su reflejo en el agua, en su cara se podía notar mucha tristeza y una pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Vamos Anna, es hora de comer, debes de tener hambre- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué ella?- le corto ella.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Entre tantas... ¿por qué ella?-

Yoh dio un corto suspiro y se paró al lado de ella, no se atrevía a verla, no estaba seguro de que responderle, pero imagino que esa conversación vendría tarde o temprano.

-Porqué... ella es bonita, inteligente, amable y se preocupa por mí...-

-¿Yo no lo hacía?- preguntó ella.

-Yo no dije eso... es sólo que... Anna, todo cambia y yo necesitaba un cambio-

-Yo quería estar contigo, en serio que si, pero la empresa...-

-Es tu vida, y yo lo entiendo... necesitas a alguien que pueda estar a tu ritmo Anna-

-¿Por qué no tú?- dijo ella ocultando un poco su rostro.

-Por que yo amo a Tamao...-

En ese momento Anna sintió de nuevo ese enojo y resentimiento hacia su ex novio y hacia Tamao, se sentía tan triste, tan desdichada y a la vez tan molesta.

-Yo no te amo Anna, te deje de amar hace mucho tiempo e intente que lo nuestro funcionara pero...-

Anna dejó de escuchar después de esa frase: **Yo no te amo**..., Si él no la quería, porqué había fingido tanto tiempo con ella..., en ese momento sintió una tristeza y rabia que nunca pensó sentir antes.

-¡Si no me amabas ¿qué hacías conmigo?!- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Anna...-

-¿¡Te parecí un juego o que?!-

-Yo no dije eso...-

-¡¿Por eso ahora te metes con mi secretaria?!, ¡¿porqué no había nadie mejor con quien tener sexo?!-

-¡No!, por que ella si sabe darme su tiempo, ¡porqué para ella no esta una estúpida empresa que de todos modos quebrara!-

Anna lo sintió de nuevo, ese sentimiento que sintió hace algún tiempo atrás con Hao, sus ojos parecían quererse humedecer de nuevo, parecía que su ser le pedía con toda sus fuerzas que llorara.

-Anna... yo... lo sien...-

-Déjame sola...- dijo ella ocultando sus ojos en penumbra.

-Anna...-

-¡Vete!-

Yoh dio un suspiro de resignación y regresó a la casa, Anna sintió como un par de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sintiendo así como toda esa tristeza se acumulaba de nuevo.

0-0-0-0-0

Anna entró algo de mala gana a la casa, vio un reloj de pared que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, marcaba la media noche, se había quedado toda la noche afuera derramando unas cuantas lagrimas y analizando lo que ella había dicho y lo que él le había dicho que sin importar la manera en que ella quisiera verlo terminaba siendo igual de doloroso.

-¿No es algo tarde para entrar?-

Escuchó decir a una voz en la sala, ella intentó buscar en la oscuridad sin poder ver bien nada hasta que se encendió una pequeña lámpara, entonces vio a otro dolor de cabeza.

-Parece que tú y mi primo tuvieron un problema algo grande-

Ella prefirió no decirle nada, la verdad le dolía un poco la cabeza después de todo lo que había pasado hoy, Anna caminó hacia su cuarto sin decirle nada, mas sin embargo Hao la siguió.

-¿Qué?, no hay comentarios sarcásticos, no hay nada de hostilidad de tu parte, ni agresión...-

Anna rodó sus ojos en señal de exasperación, ya estaba cansada de ese juego y la verdad no quería seguir siendo el objeto de entretención de él.

-Que tengas una buena noche- dijo ella viéndolo sin emoción alguna.

Hao se quedo algo sorprendido por como ella actuaba con él, eso no parecía ser normal, Hao dio un corto suspiro y la tomó de la mano llevándola a la cocina.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- dijo ella poniendo algo de resistencia.

-Ven conmigo- dijo él seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡no!- dijo siendo arrastrada contra su voluntad.

Hao la sentó en una silla y tomo un poco de té que había hecho Tamao para la cena, tomo una taza y se la dio a ella, ella por su parte lo vio extrañada.

-Toma, te hará bien...- dijo él desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué le echaste?- dijo ella viendo el té desconfiadamente.

-Yo no lo hice..., sólo tómatelo de una vez por todas-

Anna le dio un pequeño sorbo y tuvo que admitir que eso la hizo sentir mejor, después de ese agitado día.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

Hao no respondió nada, no quería decirle que si se encontraba así el juego dejaría de ser divertido para él, además de que por alguna razón se sentía algo culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué? Sin comentarios amables, ni falsa caballerosidad, ni sarcasmos...- dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Nop- dijo él secamente.

-¿No esperaras que te de las gracias o algo por el estilo?- dijo ella viéndolo de nuevo fríamente.

-Si lo hicieras dejarías de gustarme- dijo sin verla en ningún momento.

Anna lo vio detenidamente y sintió algo extraño, pero no eran lagrimas, era algo que no sentía ya hace varios años... sintió como se ruborizaba levemente, al sentir eso desvió la mirada y vio de nuevo el té.

La noche siguió así y ninguno de los dos habló más, ninguno sabía exactamente que decirle al otro, Anna no le diría gracias y Hao no le preguntaría si ya se sentía mejor.

-Si estas esperando algo de mi parte será mejor que te vayas, porque no conseguirás nada - dijo ella de nuevo con su semblante de chica ruda.

Hao la vio de reojo, ya se miraba como la Anna que él conocía, haciendo así que se formara de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No espero nada de ti, por eso me gustas, por tus sorpresas...- dijo él viéndola de frente.

Anna sintió de nuevo como sus mejillas se ponían coloradas por los comentarios de ese individuo, que él por su parte se acercaba de nuevo acechadoramente.

-Mejor vete a la cama de una buena vez- dijo ella en un tono molesto.

-Solo si tú me acompañas- dijo él en manera de susurro.

Hao se acercó de nuevo a ella tomándola por la cintura llevándola así contra su cuerpo viéndola fijamente, ella lo vio algo sorprendida y por alguna razón no parecía tener intención de moverse de donde estaba; Hao se acercó a sus labios y los beso delicadamente, ella cerró sus ojos y le correspondió al beso, no sabía porqué lo hacía pero lo estaba haciendo. Anna rodeo el cuello de Hao con sus brazos sintiendo como él empezaba a probar sus labios con su lengua haciendo que ella abriera su boca para sentir la lengua de él recorrerla toda, Hao parecía estar hambriento, hambriento de ella..., el beso rápidamente se torno más pasional haciendo que Anna sintiera otro escalofrío en su cuerpo, una sensación que le empezó a gustar, Hao se separó de su boca y empezó a besar su cuello con cortos besos, Anna en ese momento se sintió embriaga de él, sentía su aroma, sus manos recorrer su espalda haciéndola estremecer, su boca en su cuello que empezaba a bajar por su escote, todo parecía ser un loco sueño hasta que escuchó algo en la otra habitación haciéndola reaccionar.

-Yo le digo… que le dije...-

Horo-Horo entró a la cocina aun medio adormitado y hablando en sueños, vio a los individuos que se encontraban ahí y no le pareció nada anormal, bueno aunque hubiera visto un ovni en ese momento a él le hubiera parecido normal. Tomo un vaso de agua lo bebió y regreso por donde había venido, Anna dio un suspiro de alivio y vio a Hao que aun la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella en un tono pesado y soltándose de su agarre.

Hao vio como Anna se alejaba de él, le había costado tanto hacer que ella lograra caer entre sus brazos y ese inepto de cabello azul había entrado para arruinarlo todo, Hao golpeo fuertemente la pared, la quería, y no se daría por vencido hasta obtenerla.

0-0-0-0-0

La mañana llegó rápidamente, Yoh dio un corto bostezo saliendo de su habitación procurando no despertar a su novia, caminó un poco hasta toparse con la habitación de Anna, se paró cerca de la puerta y escuchó un pequeño bostezo dándole entender que había alguien ahí, se sentía aliviado al saber que ella había regresado, siguió su camino y encontró a su primo durmiendo en el sillón, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que escuchó algo.

-Anna...-

Yoh vio a su primo que parecía que estuviera hablando en sueños, y parecía que estuviera soñando con Anna, Yoh movió su cabeza a los lados intentándose sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, ya que su primo no era del tipo romántico o estable, él las usaba como si no fueran personas, nunca le importaba nada ni nadie que no fuera él.

-Mi Anna...-

-_"¿Su Anna?, desde cuando Anna tiene propietario, ¿qué rayos le pasa?"_- Yoh se acercó a su primo viéndolo fijamente.

Hao empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y pesadamente, al hacerlo vio a Yoh que se encontraba viéndolo fijamente, algo extrañado y confundido a la vez.

-¿Sabes que es de mala educación ver a las personas dormir?- dijo Hao poniéndose una almohada encima de su cabeza.

-¿A qué horas te dormiste?-

-No lo sé, tarde...- dijo con voz adormitada.

-Dime algo... ¿te gusta Anna?-

Hao se levantó algo extrañado por la pregunta que le había hecho, se quito la almohada de la cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, no sabía que pensar acerca de su primo, ¿acaso estaría celoso?

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó él seriamente.

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿te gusta ella? o ¿es tan solo un juego para ti?-

Hao hizo una pequeña sonrisa, que le gustara ella no significaba que estuviera enamorado o algo por el estilo, a él le gustaba cada una de sus presas y Anna era solo un reto mayor que las demás.

-¿Por qué tanto interés?- preguntó él de manera divertida.

-Se como eres, y no quiero que la lastimes-

-No, ese trabajo te lo dejo a ti-

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- preguntó molesto.

-Yo no la hice llorar ayer- respondió él con un pequeño bostezo.

Yoh se quedó callado al escuchar ese comentario, sabía que lo que le había dicho le había dolido y se sentía pésimo al respecto, él no era así, a él no le gustaba lastimar a la gente y mucho menos con palabras, pero... ¿ella lo escucharía?, si intentaba disculparse ella le diría de nuevo que se fuera o lo escucharía... aunque sea por una última vez.

-Yo...- intentó decir Yoh.

En eso escucharon una puerta abrirse, ambos dirigieron su mirada al pasillo y la vieron caminar con esos ojos negros y esa mirada firme, Anna llegó a la sala y vio a ambos de una manera molesta, primero fijo su vista en Yoh que parecía tener una cara de culpable y arrepentido, cosa que a ella no le importaba, después la fijo en Hao que tenía una media sonrisa y unos ojos penetrantes. Anna siguió de largo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se preparó una taza de té, Yoh por su parte dio un corto suspiro y la siguió, Hao por otro lado decidió esperar antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Anna?- llamó Yoh.

Anna no respondió y siguió bebiendo su té tranquilamente.

-Escucha... se que estas molesta y tienes el derecho de estarlo pero... yo...-

-Lo siento- le cortó ella.

Yoh se quedó sin palabras y muy sorprendido por la reacción de ella, Anna jamás se había disculpado por nada, aunque fuera la persona más culpable del mundo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó él algo confundido.

-No fue correcto lo que te dije, no es de mi incumbencia lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tú vida- dijo ella seriamente.

-Anna...-

-Eso es todo lo que tenía para decirte-

0-0-0-0-0

Hao salió de la casa algo pensativo, aun pensaba en la noche anterior, en lo que había pasado entre ellos... cerraba sus ojos y la imaginaba entre sus brazos, la deseaba tanto..., la quería sólo para él...

-¡NO!- dijo él abriendo sus ojos de golpe -Es sólo una presa más... nada importante-

Hao vio el cielo y comenzó a reflexionar sobre ese último pensamiento, este juego estaba saliedonse algo de control, le costaba mucho que ella cediera... y entre más le costaba más la quería sólo para él, como un trofeo personal o algo así... y eso no era bueno, no quería atarse y menos a ella.

-"_Eso jamás pasara, sólo es más interesante... la recompensa será mucho mayor... mucho más placentera..."_- pensó mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

0-0-0-0-0

Anna salió de la cocina sin decirle nada más a Yoh la verdad, no quería hablar con él, aun seguía molesta como para hacerlo, cuando salió vio a todos ya muy despiertos moviéndose de un lado a otro, ella por su parte estaba confundida ¿qué hacían todos despiertos tan temprano?

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó Manta muy emocionado.

-No puedo creer que me levanten para caminar...- bostezo Horo-Horo.

-Deja de quejarte, te hará bien, eres solo un perezoso- reclamó Ren.

-¡¿A quién le dices perezoso?!-

-¿Caminar?, ¿de qué están hablando?- preguntó confundida Anna.

-Como viniste tarde, no escuchaste cuando se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer una caminata- dijo Hao entrando a la casa.

-Si, caminaremos a la cima de la montaña- habló Manta emocionado.

-Yo no voy- dijo ella sentándose en el sillón.

-Pero Anna...-

-Dije que no-

-Pero doña Anna no puede quedarse aquí sola-

-Yo puedo...-

-Tienes razón- interrumpió Hao – Sería algo muy malo, si te quedas, yo me quedare contigo- habló él con una sonrisa picara.

Anna lo vio desafiante, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir, y sabía que no podía quedarse con él aquí a solas, saber que ni que podría hacerle... eso no era buena idea.

-¿Tomaremos algún descanso o algo?- preguntó con poco interés ella.

-Si, en un sendero que esta en...-

-Bien, iré, al final estaba cansada de estar en esta casa-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como Hao lo conseguía de nuevo, sòlo él parecía poder ponerla en su lugar, poder hacerla cambiar de opinión, todos no quisieron pensar más en el tema y se arreglaron para partir.

Ren encabezaba el grupo acompañado por Yoh, molestado por Horo-Horo y seguido por los demás; Horo-Horo le reclamaba el por que él tenía que ser el líder, Yoh solo sonreía y tomaba la mano de Tamao, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esas muestras de afecto; por su parte Anna y Hao estaban hasta atrás, Anna por que realmente no quería estar ahí y Hao porqué quería estar cerca de ella.

-Lindo paisaje, ¿no te parece?-

-...-

-Veo que estas muy callada, Anna... ¿estarás molesta conmigo?-

-Camina y no hables- respondió secamente.

-¿Y ahora por qué estas molesta conmigo?-

-...-

-No me digas que es por lo de ayer en la noche...-

Anna apretó su puño fuertemente al recordar lo que había pasado y lo que pudo llegar a pasar de no ser por la oportuna interrupción de Horo-Horo.

-Me las pagaras...-

-Disculpa, hasta donde yo recuerdo tu no pusiste resistencia alguna, ¿ahora por qué soy yo el culpable de algo que tu querías hacer tanto como yo?-

-¡Yo no quería hacer nada contigo!-

-Admítelo Anna, en el fondo lo deseabas tanto o incluso más que yo-

Anna paró al escuchar ese último comentario, ella no deseaba nada con él, la vez pasado sólo... sólo había estado muy frágil por su pelea con Yoh y por eso no había respondido a lo que pasaba, pero ella no tenía ningún deseo con él... y se lo haría dejar muy en claro.

-¡Escúchame bien!- dijo ella acercándose a él – ¡Yo jamás querría algo con un ser tan despreciable como tú!-

-No entiendo por que lo sigues negando- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Anna empuño con fuerzas sus manos, ¿por qué el siempre tenía que ser tan obstinado?, la sacaba de quicio, ya estaba harta de que él siempre consiguiera lo que quería, esa era SU cualidad y no iba a dejar que el prepotente primo de Yoh Asakura fuera a cambiar algo de eso; Anna lo vio con mucho odio, pero entonces pensó… "_Si hay algo que un hombre odie es… que le toquen el ego"_ Anna sonrió de una manera casi diabólica y empezó a caminar de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero en todo caso si quisiera algo con alguien sería con tu primo y no contigo, tú eres… simplemente inferior- dijo ella con una mirada fría y una sonrisa en su rostro.

La sonrisa de Hao se borro en ese momento y su cara puso una expresión fría y sin sentimiento alguno, Anna lo notó inmediatamente y la verdad no le agrado nada.

-Me cansé…- dijo el casi inaudible.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás… te aseguro algo Anna Kyouyama, me quedare con tu empresa y me asegurare que cada acción sea mía…-

Anna lo vio algo sorprendida por el comentario que hizo el chico de cabello largo, él por su parte caminó a paso firme pensando en su venganza, nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo compararía con su primo, él era mejor que Yoh y ella se arrepentiría de sus palabras… ella las pagaría caro.

* * *

**Creo que Hao por fin se cansó de los comentarios de Anna, jajaja, ¿qué hará ahora?, si bueno aquí les deje un pequeño adelanto del lemon X3 (sí, para los que preguntan, sí habrá) pero aun falta un poco, bien espero que les haya gustado****; en el siguiente capítulo sabremos un poco más del pasado de Hao X3!! Gracias por leer XD!!**


	7. Peleas y Recuerdos

**Bueno ya vine de nuevo X3!! gracias por los reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo y antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Henai por su ayuda, ya que sin ella no habría fiction, puesto que ella la guardo cuando mi compu murio, pero bueno, ahora sí, disfrunten la lectura...  
**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Peleas y Recuerdos

Anna estaba realmente confundida con el cambio de animo que había tenido aquel individuo, pero su amenaza no la inquietó más de lo que ya estaba, así que prefirió hacer caso omiso a aquellas palabras.

El viaje continuo como lo habían planificado, Hao se mantuvo bastante distante del grupo, se miraba muy pensativo, Anna lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando aun descifrando la actitud de aquel joven.

-¡¿Ya vamos a descansar?!-preguntó impaciente Horo-Horo.

-Sólo sabes quejarte- respondió el chico de ojos dorados.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste!-

-¡Que eres un gran haragán y vago!... y sin mencionar que no tienes buen gusto para vestirte- dijo de último con una sonrisa prepotente.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema con mi ropa?!-

-¡¿Y si lo tuviera qué?!-

Ambos chicos se vieron desafiantemente con deseos de matar al otro, Yoh se puso en medio de ambos para evitar problemas.

-Creo que deberíamos de descansar un poco- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Vez, Yoh esta de mi lado!-

-Sólo se preocupa por los más débiles-

-¡Repite eso!-

-Dejen de pelear y descanse de una buena vez- les corto Ryu.

Todos se acomodaron en un par de troncos y rocas que estaban en el camino y se refrescaron un poco, exceptuando a Hao que se mantuvo bastante distante, alejados de todos. Anna por su parte lo ignoraba casi completamente, no tenía por que preocuparse por alguien como él, es decir lo que había dicho él se lo había buscado después de todo lo que él le había hecho a ella.

-Yoh… ¿por qué tú primo esta tan alejado de nosotros?- preguntó Tamao.

Yoh lo buscó a Hao con la mirada y lo vio viendo al cielo muy pensativo, y por alguna razón no estaba con Anna.

-No tengo ni idea jijiji-

Anna vio de nuevo a el chico de cabellara larga que a su vez sintió la mirada de ella y se volteo para verla, su mirada produjo un escalofrío en Anna, pero este había sido diferente, no como los anteriores, este era como si ella… estuviera algo asustada, su mirada era casi asesina, Anna regresó su vista a la "hermosa" pareja que tenía enfrente, aun sintiendo en su nuca la mirada de ese individuo, era algo que la dejaba casi sin aliento, sintiéndose como una indefensa presa siendo asechada.

-Es hora de irnos- se escuchó decir al chico de cabellera larga.

Anna casi cae de su asiento al notar la presencia del individuo tan cerca de ella.

-¿Te asuste?-

-No, sólo me…-

-Me alegro- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Anna por primera vez se sintió intimidada por alguien, realmente esa fase de él era escalofriante, pero lo que no entendía, era ¿por qué estaba así?

Empezaron de nuevo a caminar para llegar a la cima de la montaña, Hao seguía distante y Anna sólo pensaba, quería saber el porqué de su actitud, y el único que podría tener esa respuesta sería Yoh, persona con la cual no quería tener mucho contacto, aun estaba muy dolida por los comentarios de la noche anterior, pero en ese momento le interesaba más saber sobre Hao.

-Yoh- lo llamó Anna.

-Si, dime Anna- Dijo él con una calida sonrisa.

-Por que…- intentó decir Anna –Por que…-

-¿Si?-

-Por que…-

-¿Qué pasa Anna?- dijo un poco más preocupado el joven de ojos cafés.

Anna intentó decir esa pequeña pregunta, pero parecía que se le iba la voz en el momento de finalizarla, era algo bastante fácil, ¿por qué Hao estaba de tan mal humor? O en todo caso, ¿por qué se comportaba así con ella?, es decir que tenía de malo ese comentario, pero decirle todo eso a Yoh significaba que ella estaba preocupada por él o que le afectaba, y Anna no era así, a ella no le importaba nada ni nadie… ella siempre estaba sola…

-¿Anna?-

-Nada sí, olvídalo, no es mi problema ¡que haga lo que quiera!- dijo caminando un poco más rápido.

Yoh se quedó pasmado al ver esa rabieta por parte de Anna, entonces vio a Hao que caminaba un poco más adelante y luego posó su vista en donde estaba Anna y pareció entender a que se refería ella, Yoh dio un pequeño suspiro y se acercó a ella con algo de precaución.

-¿Hablabas de mi primo?- preguntó el joven.

Anna sólo le dio una mirada fría y siguió su camino, ella no respondería esa pregunta, ella debía de verse fría y ruda como siempre y no pensaba cambiar eso sólo por que ahora él parecía querer destruirla.

-Bueno… la verdad no estoy seguro por que él está así, yo creo que…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa lo que le pasa?-

-Bueno, porque me di cuenta que parece tener algo contra ti, y talvez quieres saber el porqué…-

-Simplemente está haciendo un berrinche como un niño pequeño, si se molesta sólo por que lo compare contigo, es por que tiene que madurar aun…-

Yoh se detuvo en ese momento, y la vio algo sorprendido y asustado, Anna lo vio intrigada, eso no era normal en Yoh.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin emoción alguna.

-Dime por favor que no lo hiciste- Dijo él casi en forma de suplica.

-¿Qué?, ¿No debía?- dijo sin interés alguna.

-Anna…- dijo Yoh casi agotado en forma de cansancio –Nunca cambiaras- dijo siguiendo su camino.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó molesta.

-No te importa mucho lo sentimientos de los demás, yo sé como eres y en lo personal no me importa mucho pero… mejor olvídalo-

-No me digas que ahora lo lastime- dijo de manera prepotente.

-Para que sepas, desde que él y yo éramos muy pequeños nos han comparado por que somos casi idénticos… pero… creo que él que tuvo que llevar la peor parte fue él…

**Flash Back**

-Yoh es increíble lo mucho que has avanzado en la escuela-

-Sí, sin contar lo bien que pareces llevarte con las demás personas, todo el mundo te adora-

-Gracias jiji- respondió el pequeño.

-Es una lastima que mi hijo no es así…- dijo él en tono de decepción.

-No es tú culpa, algunos simplemente son mala semilla-

Yoh no parecía entender muy bien lo que decían sus padres y su tío, rodó un poco sus ojos ya aburrido de esa conversación y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, viendo lo hermoso que estaba el día, pero algo llamó su atención cerca de la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, miro un poco más detenidamente y vio un pequeño brillo, casi fugaz, vio nuevamente y notó un chico de cabello largo detrás de la puerta con lo que parecía ser una pequeña lagrima y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-Hao…-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿La peor parte?, ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Siempre fue la misma conversación entres nuestros familiares, que él era la oveja negra, él marginado, él que nada hacia bien y cosas así…- dijo con una mirada perdida.

Anna vio de nuevo al chico de cabellera larga que aún parecía encontrarse bastante molesto y al mismo tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos, a pesar de lo que Yoh le había dicho, Hao no parecía tener ningún resentimiento con Yoh, no parecía que fuese su primo favorito pero tampoco que lo odiara.

Anna miraba fijamente a ese ser, parecía que guardaba secretos y emociones que nadie sabía, era posible que incluso sufriera por dentro ¿sería así?, de ser así Anna entendía el porque de su actitud.

-Es tan sólo un niño mimado que quiere atención… que lo supere y ya- dijo ella siguiendo con su camino.

-Anna…- dijo él con un suspiro -…nunca cambiaras-

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron de caminar por la montaña, Horo-Horo y Ren seguía peleando aún por cualquier cosa, Tamao se encontraba a la par de su novio que parecía estar bastante pensativo, Manta estaba como siempre con una buena actitud hablando con Ryu, Anna por su parte sólo parecía tener una expresión un poco molesta, aunque la verdad eso no era nada raro en ella, y Hao… bueno, Hao seguía con una mirada que mezclaba dolor y furia.

-Venimos más tarde de lo planeado- dijo Manta viendo el reloj.

-Sí… ¡y me muero del hambre!- se quejó Horo-Horo.

-Eres un glotón- dijo en bajo Ren.

-¡¿Quieres pelear?!- gruño Horo-Horo.

-No sería justo… serías demasiado fácil de vencer y perdería toda gracia, no es justo para mí- dijo Ren algo desinteresado.

-¡Te enseñaré…!-

-Joven Horo-Horo ¿qué desea comer?- preguntó Tamao ya cansada de oír tanto problema.

-¿Ah?... bueno ya que preguntas…- respondió con algo de alarde.

-Lo que tú desees cocinarnos linda Tamao- Habló Ryu.

-¡Me preguntó a mí!-

-No seas un desconsiderado, no sólo la joven Tamao te hará el favor de cocinar y tú todavía con exigencias-

-Eso no te incumbe, ella quiere cocinarme…-

La pelea se prolongo por un pequeño periodo, Tamao sólo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y los demás oían aquella discusión entre lo que se debía hacer y lo que se tenía que hacer, todos se encontraban escuchando exceptuando a Hao, que se mantenía afuera.

Hao sólo miraba las estrellas, que por alguna razón no eran tan brillantes como las noches anteriores, por pausas daba pequeños suspiros y miraba al cielo de nuevo… le traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos de lo duro que él trabajaba para complacer a su padre…

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Estudiaba sin cesar, él sabía que sería el heredero de las empresas Daidoji, era hijo único y la empresa pasaría a sus manos, a pesar de tan sólo tener 11 años, era uno de los más avanzados de su salón a lo que se refería comercio y las matemáticas.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?- preguntó su padre viendo una luz encendida en el estudio.

-Estoy estudiando, aún hay términos que no domino de administración- dijo concentrado el pequeño.

-¿Administración? ¿Qué haces estudiando algo como eso?-

-Yo deseo… yo deseo saber mucho para que así estés orgulloso de mí- dijo el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…no lo entendiendo… ¿por qué tuve que tener un hijo tan anormal?...-

-Pero padre…-

-¡Te costaría ser más normal como tu primo Yoh!-

Su padre salió de la habitación después de esa comentario, Hao sólo se dedicó a observar el libro que tenía enfrente de él… unas pequeñas gotas cayeron en él, dándole a entender que no importara lo que él hiciera, jamás sería suficientemente bueno para agradar a su padre…

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Me imaginé que estarías aquí- escuchó decir.

Hao se volteó reaccionando casi con un pequeño brinco del susto, vio a sus espaldas y notó que Anna caminaba hacia donde él se encontraba, él por su parte sólo le dio una mirada fría y asesina, dándole a entender que no quería que ella estuviera ahí, mas sin embargo ella hizo caso omiso a aquella señal.

-¿No piensas entrar?- preguntó ella con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Si te piensas quedar entonces sí- respondió él caminado hacia la puerta.

-No sabía que eras tan fácil de intimidar- dijo ella con una sonrisa muy disimulada.

-Aquí la única intimidada eres tú-

-¿Yo?-

-Así es- dijo él cortante

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-

-Soy Hao Asakura, y yo cumplo con mis promesas… y aun más con mis amenazas- señaló él retomando su camino.

-Siempre has sido una amenaza…-

Hao se volteó viéndola muy interesado, haciéndole recordar porqué había ido a ese tonto viaje, con los tontos amigos de su primo… ella tenía algo que lo cautivaba y lo provocaba… cuando parecía más frágil, cuando él tenía el control… era cuando más le gustaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó muy serio.

-Desde que te conozco has sido una amenaza para mi empresa, para mi vida personal y… para mí- respondió ella en muy baja voz.

Hao caminó donde la rubia se encontraba y se paró a la par de ella, había algo raro en ella, pero no sabía que era exactamente.

-…Y por eso… me parece muy tonto que te molestes por comentarios estúpidos- dijo en un tono molesto.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Por favor, ponerte a hacer berrinche como un niño pequeño sólo porque alguien te compare con otra persona es simplemente absurdo- respondió ella volteándole la cara.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?-

-Si te crees inferior a los demás lo eres, eso es así, así que si crees que Yoh es mejor que tú, es por que eso así es y siempre lo será…-

Hao observó detenidamente a la chica que seguía ahí con su rostro oculto, al principio no entendía por que le decía eso pero después de analizar un poco las cosas lo entendió… era la manera de ella de quizás… ¿pedir una disculpa?, era lo más seguro, había descifrado que pasaba con él y había querido disculparse o al menos ya no seguir peleando, y por extraño que pareciera esas palabras tan toscas y rudas habían hecho sentir mejor a aquel individuo… jamás lo había visto de esa manera, pero ella tenía razón, si él aun seguía pensando que Yoh era superior a él, terminaría siendo cierto.

-Bien eso era todo lo que tenía para decirte- dijo la chica rubia.

Anna se dio la vuelta y tomó rumbo para entrar de nuevo a la casa, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, sintió como una mano la tomaba por la muñeca y la jalaba, Anna se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y aquel individuo la jaló hacia él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Gracias- musitó él.

Anna sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban rápidamente, lo vio fijamente y por alguna razón no pudo moverse, su mirada se clavó en sus ojos que demostraban paz y no rencor y en su sonrisa pequeña, pero muy calida; Anna sintió un impulso por pasar sus manos alrededor de su cuello y darle un beso, un impulso bastante fuerte y que no parecía desaparecer.

-De… de nada- fue lo único que pudo responder.

Hao se asombró un poco al ver que ella no había respondido aquel gesto con un golpe o con varios insultos, haciéndole entender que ella por fin se estaba dejando llevar por sus encantos, Hao se acercó un poco más a ella para poderle robar otro beso cuando…

-Anna, puedes entrar de una vez, que no piensan ponerse de acuer…-

El chico de ojos dorados calló al ver a Anna y Hao tan juntos, Anna por su parte reaccionó y empujó a Hao de una manera muy grosera casi haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-Enseguida voy- dijo ella ruborizada.

Ren la vio de manera desafiante, Anna sabía que después de esa mirada era porqué tenían que hablar, Ren asintió con la cabeza y entro de nuevo.

-Mantén tu distancia Asakura- dijo ella molesta.

-Y si no ¿qué?- respondió él acercando se a ella nuevamente.

Anna lo vio muy molesta, levantó su mano, dándole así una bofetada en la cara, se dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. Hao, por su parte, puso una mano en donde ella lo había golpeado y sonrió, la verdad era que esa bofetada había sido muy suave, y él sabía con que fuerza podía pegar ella, parecía que eso era más… una máscara para ocultar que a ella le empezaba a agradar él.

* * *

**Creo que nuestra Anita se esta poniendo un poco más vulnerable XD!!, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, los vere en el siguiente XD!!**


	8. Celos

**Hola de nuevo, lamento la tardanza pero es que he tenido mucho que hacer y no me había dado tiempo de terminar de escribir este capítulo, pero ya ta, el otro si va a tardar un poco ya que ahorita estoy algo atareada y no me sobra mucho tiempo, pero cuando tenga un descanso lo hago X3!!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Celos

_**(Anna)**_

Entré a la casa sintiendo algo muy extraño en mi interior, era una sensación conocida pero al mismo tiempo desconocida, se parecía un poco a lo que sentía cuando miraba a Yoh pero… había algo más, aun no sabía qué era pero, sabía que ahí estaba.

Al entrar vi a todos peleando por lo que se haría de comer, la verdad no estaba de humor para aguantar otra pelea tonta.

-¡TAMAO!- grité.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y me vieron con algo de temor… como me gusta.

-Yoh te ayudará a hacer la cena, lo que hagan no me importa, pero debe de quedarles delicioso… ¡Entendido!-

-Sí señorita-

-Como digas Anita-

Todos dieron un suspiro y cada quien se fue por su lado, yo por mi parte pensaba en ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco, cuando Ren me jaló de la muñeca y me llevó hacia mi dormitorio, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunté algo molesta

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él serio.

-Me lo imaginaba… ¿no puede esperar?-

-No-

-Bien, pero que sea rápido que no tengo todo el día-

-… ¿Te gusta Hao?- preguntó viéndome a los ojos fijamente.

Mi cara cambio drásticamente, lo sentí y por más que quise verme seria e indiferente no pude, sentí de nuevo esa sensación en mis mejillas, sacudí mi cabeza un poco despejando esos sentimientos y le di la espalda.

-¿Estás loco?-

-No, Anna, puedo ser callado pero no ciego… ¿qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Eso no es tú problema-

Escuché un suspiro y pensé que con eso desistiría con su interrogatorio pero no fue así, sólo se preparaba para empezar con un sermón que nos llevaría toda la noche.

-Te recuerdo que él es nuestro competidor, quiere quietarte Tú empresa Anna… esto puede ser un truco para quedársela ¿no lo ves?-

Esas palabras me hicieron enojar de sobre manera, él pensaba que yo era tonta o algo así, yo no sentía nada más que desprecio por ese individuo, además él ya de por si tenía mi empresa, no tendría sentido conquistarme para quitármela más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-No soy una niña de 15 años, ya estoy bastante grande, y eso lo sé… y además para que lo sepas y que te quede muy claro, yo no estoy interesada en ese individuo, él es el que me ha hecho la vida miserable desde que lo conocí ¿no lo ves?- dije yo con Ironía.

Ren dio un suspiro de exasperación y a la vez de alivio, yo por mi parte me dirigí a la puerta, ya tenía hambre y no quería seguir con esa absurda discusión, Hao era sólo alguien que quería molestarme y arruinarme lo poco que aun me quedaba... no era nadie importante.

0-0-0-0

_**(Hao)**_

Ren la llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de si, me senté en el comedor viendo fijamente aquella puerta esperando para que se abriera, pero nada, el tiempo pasó y no sé podía escuchar nada… ¡Qué tanto hacían ahí! Por lo que sabía, ellos llevaban mucho tiempo trabajando juntos y era posible que… sacudí mi cabeza un poco intentando no pensar más sobre el tema, lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer no era de incumbencia, si estaba en ese momento haciendo "algo" con Ren Tao no era de mi interés…

-¡Ya está la cena!- dijo mi primo con una sonrisa -¿Dónde esta Anna?-

-En su habitación con Ren desde hace 35 minutos- dije no muy contento.

En eso por fin la puerta se abrió y ella salió seguida por su abogado, ella se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco de té, Ren por su parte sólo dijo –Voy a salir- y se fue, fuera lo que fuera que pasara, él parecía querer estar a solas. Observé a Anna de pies a cabeza, si había hecho "algo" lo sabría, después de todo ese era mi tema de especialización, pero no parecía, sólo la notaba un poco ruborizada… ¿Se habrían besado?... cerré mi puño con fuerza casi inconscientemente, haciendo notar mi enfado.

-Señor Hao ¿se encuentra bien?- preguntó la novia de mi primo.

-Sí- dije cortante –Sólo no tengo hambre

Me levanté de la mesa y me retiré de donde estaba, había algo que me estaba incomodando y sabía quien podía darme ciertas respuestas. Salí en busca de Ren y lo encontré haciendo ejercicio, parecia que hacia algo como Kung fu o algo así, pero la verdad no le tomé importancia.

-¿No es algo tarde para estar haciendo ejercicio?- dije acercándome a él.

-Lo bueno es que eso no es de tú incumbencia- dijo dándome la espalda.

-Veo que no estás muy contento- cité.

-Eso tampoco es de tu interés…- dijo en un tono más elevado y un poco más molesto.

-De acuerdo, seré breve, exactamente ¿qué hacían Anna y tú en su habitación?- dije muy serio.

El chino hizo una sonrisa de maldad y me vio a los ojos -¿Por qué? No me digas que estás celoso- dijo viéndome fijamente con tono burlón.

-¿De qué hablas?- dije en un tono molesto -¿Por qué debería de estar celoso?

-Porque te gusta Anna y eso no es secreto para nadie- respondió con una sonrisa pretensiosa.

-Sí lo admito, así como me podría gustar tu hermosa hermana-

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- preguntó molesto.

-Que me guste no significa que sienta algo por ella- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto más tiempo te seguirás engañándote? Lo que sientes por ella pasó de un simple gusto a algo más fuerte-

-Me imagino que tú eres el más adecuado para hablarme sobre eso ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No me digas que después de estar tanto tiempo con ella no te gusta-

-¡Estás loco!-

-Es hermosa y muy sensual, no sería de extrañarse- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y si fuera así ¿Qué?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Al decirme eso, la sonrisa de mi rostro se borró casi instantáneamente, si él hablaba con la verdad, eso significaría que tenía competencia, y de ser así no perdería, menos con alguien como él.

-La verdad es que ella es muy buena en lo que hace… es toda una fiera- dijo con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Después de esa frase se dio la vuelta y regresó a la casa sin decir más, yo por mi parte cerré mi puño con fuerza y la necesidad de golpear algo fuertemente se apoderó de mí, ¿él la había tenido antes que yo?...

_**(Anna)**_

Al terminar de comer vi cómo Ren entraba, se miraba bastante alegre… o algo por el estilo, él no sonreía casi nunca, excepto cuando sabía que había ganado algo y la verdad me pareció bastante extraño de su parte pero decidí no tomarle importancia al asunto e ir a descansar. Todos se dijeron buenas noches y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación sin decir más; yo por mi parte, me quedé un poco más en el comedor, aún me encontraba pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa semana, ya en dos días nos iríamos de ahí y todo regresaría a la normalidad… o eso esperaba, pero había algo que había cambiado en esa semana, no estaba del todo segura que era exactamente pero lo que sí sabía era que lo sentía en mí… era como si algo que hubiera muerto hace años ahora hubiera revivido.Preferí ya no pensar en eso y llevar mis platos sucios al fregadero, ya había sido suficiente por un día, un día increíblemente agotador, di un corto suspiro para despejar mi mente y salí de la cocina para ir a descansar a mi habitación, pero antes de poder llegar a ella algo me tomó por sorpresa.

-Veo que ya te vas a dormir- escuché decir a un individuo en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté intentando distinguir a esa persona -… ¿Hao?-

Vi cómo salía esa figura de las sombras y vi a Hao Asakura con una mirada seria, di un corto suspiro tan sólo de pensar el porque de su actitud hacia mí.

-Ve a dormir de una buena vez- dije cortante.

Me di la vuelta con el propósito de seguir mi curso pero una mano enfrente de mí me lo impidió, volteé el rostro para verlo con una expresión que denotaba enfado y confusión a la vez, él por su parte seguía serio sin inmutarse ante mi mirada matadora.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunté molesta.

-Dime algo… ¿te interesa Ren Tao?-

La pregunta me dejó bastante confundida, ¿por qué me preguntaba eso?, lo miré muy extrañada por esas palabras, pero él por su parte aun mantenía una mirada seria esperando ansioso por mi respuesta.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me escuchaste-

-No tiene sentido que me preguntes eso- dije seriamente.

-Es una pregunta nada más…-

Di un corto suspiro y vi a ambos lados para estar segura que nadie estuviera en las cercanías, luego lo vi a los ojos que aun poseía esa mirada fija y penetrante…

-Si dices que aun estoy enamorada de mi ex novio, ¿por qué me interesaría en Ren?

La cara de él se vio un poco más relajada y casi pude ver una pequeña sonrisa alrededor de toda esa oscuridad.

-Bien, ya que te he respondido a tú pregunta… me ire a la cama-

Pero cuando intenté avanzar sentí cómo su cuerpo se acercaba al mío presionándolo contra la pared y dejando casi sin nada de espacio entre ambos, sentía su respiración calida en mi rostro, y su mirada fija sobre mi. Se acercó a mi oído y con una voz suave y ronca me susurró…

-Me encantaría acompañarte… mi linda Anna-

En ese momento sentí cómo un hormigueo caminaba desde mi cuello hasta mi entre piernas… algo realmente inusual… nunca me había sentido de esa manera.

-Estás… Estás loco- dije tragando pesado.

Su rostro se acomodó en mi cuello y sentí su respiración, era tan cálida y envolvente, y a lo lejos escucha sus palabras… con su voz tan seductora.

-Loco por ti Anna-

Sabía que hacer, tenía que apartarlo de mi y enseñarle que a mi nadie me toca a menos que yo así lo desee, eso quería hacer, hasta que sentí cómo empezó a besarme el cuello y sus manos se pasaron a mis hombros empezando a deslizar las tiras de mi blusa, su boca llegó al inicio de mi escote y yo por mi parte sólo sentía como mi respiración se acortaba y como una ola de calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

-Hao… esto… está… mal…- dije entre suspiros.

-Dime que paré y lo haré-

En ese momento me congelé, abrí mis labios y quise hablar pero mi boca no producía ningún sonido, no lo podía creer… talvez algo en mi no quería que eso parara, pero eso no podía ser. Sentí como poco a poco nos empezábamos a mover de aquella pared e íbamos a mi habitación, estaba a tan sólo unos escasos pasos de distancia…

-Si esta bien, yo lo traigo- escuchamos ambos decir a lo lejos. -¿Deseas algo más Tamao?-

-No Yoh, sólo un vaso de agua, gracias-

-Bien-

_**(Yoh)**_

Ya era bastante tarde, la verdad me estaba muriendo del sueño pero escuche a Tamao dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir por lo que podía darme cuenta, me levante y decidí traerle algo para hacerla dormir y así yo a la vez poder conciliar el sueño aunque he de admitir que se mira muy linda cuando se sonroja cada vez que quiero hacerle un favor, a pesar del tiempo aun me trata como si sólo fuéramos conocidos.

Camine rumbo a la cocina cuando escuche un puertazo más adelante, parecía provenir de la habitación de Anna, cosa que la verdad no me sorprendía mucho, no fue por su carácter que me enamore de ella, creo yo jijiji. Conforme avance vi a mi primo muy molesto enfrente de la puerta de Anna, parecía que aún seguían discutiendo.

-Parece que aún estás molesto- dije yo con una sonrisa.

-Como siempre tan inoportuno…- dijo sin verme de frente.

-¿Inoportuno?-

-Si algún me hubiera gustado que desaparecieras, ¡hubiera sido hoy!-

Después de ese último comentario mi primo se fue y me dejó con una gran confusión, ¿habré interrumpido algo importante?

* * *

**Si yo sé quieren más, jajaja, bueno, bueno… ya que tanto lo piden, en el próximo capítulo haré sus sueños realidad, no, Yoh no sufrirá una trágica y dolorosa muerte ocasionada por Tamao, será el lemon entre Anna y Hao, se que me tarde un poco pero verán que valdrá la pena, y ya saben dejen su review XD!!**


	9. Sorpresas

**Hola, espero no haberme tardado demasiado, bueno espero que les guste este capítulo, me tome un poco de tiempo para escribírselos (aunque pierda mis clases que importa XD!!) Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Hentai-Shunga por haberme ayudado con ciertas ideas, bien eso es todo, espero que les guste.**** Sólo una cosa espero que el vocabulario no sea demasiado… mmm, hentai jajaja, si es así échenle la culpa a Hentai-Shunga jajaja**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Sorpresas

Amaneció pesadamente para ella, no había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche, su cuerpo no había podido normalizarse después de que había dejado a Hao afuera de su recamara la noche anterior. Parte de ella ya quería irse de ahí y volver a la normalidad, o al menos intentarlo, pero otra parte sólo quería olvidar todos los problemas que tenía y quedarse ahí…

Anna se levantó y salió de su habitación, en ese momento sólo quería comer algo y despejar su mente, pero al entrar a la cocina se encontró con su inoportuno interruptor.

-Buenos días Anna- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-…Buenos días- respondió más cortante.

-¿te pasa algo?-

-…Parece que tú y Tamao se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde-

Anna no pudo evitar decir ese comentario, a pesar de que dudaba que ellos hubieran hecho "algo" con todos ahí en la casa, pero aun así, a pesar de todo aun le molestaba el hecho de que él la hubiera cambiado por ella… bastante en realidad.

Yoh la vio muy serio, la verdad ya se estaba empezando a cansar de esos comentarios de ella. Sabía que a ella no le agradaba Tamao, pero después de todo era su novia y no iba permitir que hablara mal de ella, no si podía evitarlo.

-Sí ¿y?- dijo un poco más pesado.

-No te parece de mala educación despertar a la gente con sus ruidos…- respondió ella fríamente.

-Nadie se despertó, y de ser así sería por los ruidos que TÚ y mi primo hacían-

-¿De… de qué hablas?- preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Yo no soy el que somata las puertas en está casa-

Anna se molesto por ese comentario, la verdad es que él no era nadie para hablarle así, parecía que a Yoh se le había olvidado quien era ella… pero ella se encargaría de recordárselo.

-No, eres del tipo que se va con la primera cualquiera que encuentra en su camino por no poder estar al nivel de su novia-

-Al menos soy alguien que siguió adelante y pude olvidarse del pasado… y no me muero de celos al ver a mi ex con alguien más… y mejor-

-¡Eres un…!-

-Buenos días- interrumpió Manta entrando a la cocina.

Ambos se miraban de forma desafiante, Yoh ya no permitiría que Anna le pusiera un pie encima y Anna no permitiría que hablara así de ella, ella era mucho mejor que esa cualquiera de Tamao ¡MUCHO mejor!

-Yoh, iremos hoy a ver esos tótems… ¿verdad?- preguntó sin darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

-Sí, así es Manta… ¿los demás están listos?-

-Sip, ya están casi listos, recuerda que es un viaje del día… Anna, tú también iras ¿verdad?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Sí Anna, no querrás perdértelo… y no te preocupes Tamao y yo procuraremos no demostrarnos demasiado cariño- habló Yoh de forma maliciosa.

Yoh quería retarla, la verdad es que una parte de él quería hacerla pagar por todo lo que él había sufrido con ella, y sabía que con ese comentario le dejaría más que en claro que él podía notar como es que ella se moría de celos, él sabía o al menos presentía que ella se ponía celosa cuando Tamao y él estaban juntos. Anna sólo le dio una mirada asesina, la única razón por la cual no lo golpeaba es porque no quería que sus emociones fueran más obvias hacia él de lo que eran ya.

-Esta vez paso…- dijo al fin.

Después de eso salió de la cocina y se encerró en su habitación… si alguien le hablaba en ese momento seguramente lo mataría de un golpe.

0-0-0-0-0

-Quieren apurarse, no tenemos todo el día- habló desesperado Ren.

-Es cierto, escuche que está a un día de distancia la ida y la venida de ese fantástico lugar- dijo Ryu

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir hasta allá para ver sólo unos pedazos de madera- se quejó Horo-Horo.

Yoh sólo dio una cálida sonrisa al ver a sus amigos discutir, como de costumbre. –Lo olvidaba- citó Yoh - ¿Hao nos acompañaras?

-No gracias, vayan ustedes, eso de caminar no es mucho lo mió- respondió muy tranquilo.

-¿Te quedaras aquí sólo?- preguntó Horo-Horo

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que necesito ahora… _"además, ya estoy harto de estar con todos ustedes… no me hará mal descansar un poco aquí"_-

-De acuerdo, vendremos en la noche- dijoYoh

-No se preocupen no habrá problema, diviértanse sin mi-

-Eso no será difícil- habló el chico de ojos dorados.

Hao sólo le dio una mirada fulminante y no dijo nada más. Todos los demás salieron ya por fin para ver la última atracción de ese fantástico lugar antes de regresar a casa.

-Por fin solo- dijo Hao sentándose en el sillón.

Hao respiro profundo escuchando el silencio que había en la casa, hacia ya tiempo que no sentía algo así, los amigos de su primo podrían ser realmente irritables…; siguió con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó una puerta abrirse, se levantó para ver que o quien estaba ahí más sin embargo no vio a nadie, Hao se quedó algo pensativo, no le tomó mucha importancia y se volvió a acomodar donde estaba –Seguramente fue el viento- dijo para si mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos nuevamente.

Hao sólo sentía la tranquilidad del lugar, y el silencio… pero algo interrumpió su paz al sentir algo suave y húmedo encima de sus labios.

-El viento no puede hacer eso…- escuchó decir a una voz muy sensualmente.

Hao abrió sus ojos lentamente pensando que posiblemente estaba soñando o imaginando cosas, pero al hacerlo sólo observo unos ojos negros muy seductores.

-A-A… ¿Anna?- preguntó algo incrédulo.

-¿Deseas a alguien más?- dijo de manera provocativa.

Hao la vio de pies a cabeza y notó que estaba vestida de una manera particularmente diferente…, tenía encima una bata negra transparente y debajo de ella se podía ver su ropa interior negra, se miraba tan delicada pero a la vez muy salvaje, su mirada era de una fiera feroz pero su figura era la de una fina pieza de porcelana.

-Sólo a ti-

Hao se acercó a ella acechadoramente y no puedo evitar tomarla entre sus brazos y jalarla hacia él, la besó delicadamente en los labios y no pudo evitar que sus besos empezaran a cambiarse de lugar, se movieron a el cuello de ella y empezó a desamarrar la bata que ella traía encima, hasta que sintió como ella lo tomó de las manos y lo vio de manera desaprobatoria. Se acercó a él lentamente y le susurró al oído:

-¿Me deseas?- preguntó mordisqueando el mismo.

-Sabes que sí- dijo él con una respiración algo acelerada.

Anna lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó hasta a su habitación, era la primera vez que alguien de la casa entraba ahí, Hao pasó la mirada por aquel lugar rápidamente, no pudiendo evitar detener la mirada en la cama… una cama amplia, pero había algo que no encajaba en todo eso, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué había decido que estuvieran juntos ahora?, pensó en preguntar eso cuando sintió como ella lo abrazaba por detrás

-Pensé que te verías más feliz- susurró ella en su oído.

-No tiene sentido… es sólo que…-

Pero las palabras de aquél joven se detuvieron al sentir las manos de ella adentrarse en su pantalón, empezaron a tocar las caderas del él bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al miembro de él y acariciarlo.

-Dime que paré y lo haré…- pronunció ella en forma de reto.

En ese momento la razón por la cual ella hacia lo que estaba haciendo no le importaba, había deseado tanto ese momento, el momento en que ella sería de él, que realmente las razones ya no eran relevantes. Anna sacó sus manos del pantalón de él y él por su parte se dio la vuelta para verla detenidamente, la quería en ese momento, pero ella tenía planes diferentes…, ella sólo lo empujo hacia la cama haciendo que él cayera sentado sobre la misma.

-Ver mas no tocar… aún- dijo ella seriamente.

Hao sólo se quedó integrado por ese último comentario de la Itako, no estaba del todo seguro del porque de esa amenaza por parte de ella… hasta que vio como ella empezó a desamarrarse la bata dejándola caer en el suelo lentamente, dejando ver sólo su ropa interior negra… empezó a acariciarse ella misma, pasaba sus manos por su cuello las bajaba hasta su abdomen y las pasaba por sus muslos sensualmente dando pequeños suspiros, haciendo que Hao se excitara con cada suspiro de la Itako, mordiendo su labio inferior para no pararse y pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, eso era realmente una tortura para él… Anna prosiguió desabrocharse su sostén haciendo que este cayera al suelo lentamente dejando al descubierto sus pechos, ella pasó sus manos por ellos y los acaricio suavemente haciendo pequeños gemidos, la respiración de Hao se agitaba rápidamente y una parte de él empezaba a elevarse de su posición inicial, Anna observa como torturaba al muchacho de cabellera larga y eso le provocaba placer. Siguió con su pequeña tortura y se deshizo de la ultima prenda que le quedaba lentamente llevándola al suelo de la recamara, vio los ojos de Hao, tenía un fuego interno y una lujuria que casi la hacia suya con la mirada, ella por su parte sólo se acercó a él y lo empujó suavemente haciéndolo caer por completo a la cama, ella por su parte se agachó y pasó sus manos en el pantalón de él y empezó a removerlo lentamente, Hao por su parte sólo hizo su cabeza para atrás al sentirla tan cerca de su miembro, le quitó el pantalón por completo y cualquier otra prenda sólo para dejar ver a su miembro erecto, ella se asombro un poco al ver el enorme tamaño del mismo haciendo que se ruborizara un poco, movió sus cabeza hacia los lados para despertar de su asombro y prosiguió, empezó a acariciar la entrepierna de aquel individuo y a dar pequeños besos desde su muslo hasta llegar a lo que ella estaba esperando, con su lengua empezó a lamer la punta de su miembro haciendo que Hao diera suspiros sin control y que su miembro se irguiera más de lo que ya estaba, su lengua empezó a lamer el resto, Anna escuchaba pequeños gemidos casi inaudibles… realmente estaba intentando contenerse para que ella no supiera lo mucho que él estaba gozando con sus caricias. Anna metió el miembro de él en su boca chupándolo lentamente provocando que él gimiera a un nivel audible, eso era mejor de lo que él hubiera imaginado alguna vez, la manos de Anna empezaron a subir hasta llegar al pecho de aquel individuo percatándose que aún poseía un playera encima, su boca empezó a besar su miembro para subir por su abdomen y así deshacerse de la ultima prenda de ropa de aquel individuo.

-Ya puedes tocar…- fue lo único que dijo la Itako.

Hao hizo una sonrisa maliciosa y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo por la cintura y la besó con pasión llevándola a la cama, sus labios se pasaron por el cuello de ella y empezaron a bajar hasta llegar a sus senos, los besaba lentamente y los chupaba haciendo que Anna hiciera un par de gemidos poco audibles… era su turno de hacerla sufrir.

-Eres bastante traviesa… te gustan los juegos ¿verdad?- preguntó de manera maliciosa.

Anna tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía las caricias de Hao en su cuerpo, la verdad era que le encantaban los juegos, pero claro no le diría nada.

Hao sonrió levemente y siguió con lo que hacia, sus labios bajaban por su abdomen y llegaron hasta la zona más delicada de la Itako, Anna dio un corto gemido arqueando su espalda al sentirlo tan cerca, Hao sonrió de nuevo y pasó su mano sobre la intimidad de ella, haciendo que ella hiciera pequeños gemidos.

-Dime Anna… ¿qué tanto me has deseado?-

Anna seguía en la misma posición que antes, no decía absolutamente nada, no tenía porque hacerlo, en eso sintió algo que hizo que sus ojos abrieran por completo y se escuchara un gemido de su parte, los dedos de Hao empezaron a penetrarla lentamente y a moverse lentamente dentro de ella haciéndola estremecer.

-Contéstame Anna…-

Anna empezaba a sentir como el placer empezaba a invadirla y cómo un deseo increíble de recibir más de lo que ya tenía se apoderaban de ella, quería más… mucho más, pero cuando sintió que llegaría a desbordar de placer la velocidad de aquellos dedos fugitivos empezó a disminuir, ella lo vio algo confundida y molesta a la vez ¿por qué se detenía?

-Contéstame…- dijo maliciosamente.

-Bastante…- dijo con algo de dificultad.

Hao empezó a aumentar la velocidad haciendo que ella diera pequeños gemidos de placer y se aferrara a las sabanas fuertemente.

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Con todo mi ser…- dijo casi en tono desesperado.

Hao aumento la velocidad rápidamente haciendo que ella empezara a gemir y a pedir por más, necesitaba más… llenarse de él.

-Lo sé…, acéptalo, cada vez que miras te mojas…-

Anna no podía pensar claramente al sentir ese sentimiento dentro de ella, pero de nuevo el ritmo empezó a disminuir y lo entendió… si no le daba las respuesta que él quería ella no obtendría lo que ella deseaba.

-Yo…- intentó decir la Itako.

-¿Si?-

La velocidad de la mano de él empezó a disminuir poco a poco haciendo que ella enloqueciera, no podía permitir que esa sensación desapareciera, lo deseaba tanto que casi dolía.

-¡Me mojo cada vez que te veo!- gritó.

Hao formo una sonrisa y se coloco encima de ella besándola con pasión y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero Anna no quería caricias lo quería a él, ahora.

-Hazlo…- dijo casi en tono de ruego.

-¿Qué deseas?… pídemelo y lo haré-

-Tú sabes…- respondió ella con la respiración acelerada.

Hao la besó de nuevo, pero sólo la acaricio suavemente, pasó sus manos por sus senos masajeándolos suavemente, se acodó de manera a que su miembro sólo sobara su parte genital lentamente, haciendo que ella intentara pegarse más a sus caderas para sentirlo adentro de ella.

-¿Qué deseas?...- repitió muy seductoramente.

-A ti…-

-¿Qué quiere que haga?-

-Hazme tuya…- respondió en muy baja voz.

Hao sólo esbozó una sonrisa y la besó de nuevo, se adentro en ella lentamente haciendo que ella hiciera un pequeño gemido, empezó lentamente a pesar de que había deseado ese momento por tanto tiempo, no lo arruinaría yendo demasiado rápido y no satisfacerla, intentó controlarse tanto como pudo y entraba y salía de ella lentamente, pero ella quería más, más velocidad.

-Más… dame más…- dijo entre suspiros

-Como digas-

Hao empezó a acelerar sus movimientos entrando y saliendo de ella cada vez más rápidamente penetrándola cada vez más profundamente hasta que sintió como algo evitaba que pudiera alcanzar su máximo potencial, algo que lo dejó un poco sorprendido, la vio un poco confundido y algo incrédulo por lo que sentía en ese momento, ella era virgen aun…, pero decidió no pensar mucho en el tema dándole así una cálida sonrisa, Hao prosiguió besándola apasionadamente y dando así un empujón un poco fuerte rompiendo su himen haciendo que ella diera un gemido y se aferrara a su espalda fuertemente lastimándolo un poco.

-Lo lamento… no quise ser tan brusco-

-Si-sigue…- respondió ella.

Él la besó suavemente y continuo pero está vez un poco más lento, no quería lastimarla de nuevo, sabía que ahora estaría un poco resentida por haber rotó esa pequeña membrana que aun no podía creer que ella poseyera; pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él empezara a aumentar la velocidad haciéndola gemir, Anna aferro sus piernas en las caderas de él para poder estar a su ritmo, ella gemía en cada empujón que él hacia y él no podía evitar que un suspiro o pequeño gemido saliera de su boca, lo hacia cada vez con más rapidez sabiendo que no tardaría mucho en llegar al climax. Él la vio a los ojos intensamente y por ese intimo momento sintió como se volvían uno, como si pudiera ver el alma de ella y ella la de él… una sensación que Hao jamás había sentido con cualquier otra compañera, se acercó a sus labios y le robó un ultimo beso ahogando un gemido por parte de ambos para después dar una última embestida hacia su compañera derramando así en ella su ser, haciendo que ella sintiera una descarga eléctrica increíble adentro de ella… un orgasmo. Anna gimió de tal manera que se escuchó seguramente en todo esa montaña desolada, Hao por su parte no pudo evitar soltar un gemido casi al mismo tiempo que ella sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía en ese ultimo acto.

Hao dio un pequeño suspiro intentando hacer que su respiración se normalizara, levantó la mirada viendo que su compañera intentaba recobrar el aliento al igual que él, no pudo evitar darle una mirada un tanto dulce. Se acomodo al lado ella, pero ella por su parte no lo vio a los ojos.

-…Espero… espero que te haya gustado- dijo ella algo ruborizada.

Anna sabía que ella jamás había estado con otro hombre de esa forma, la verdad es que con Yoh no había pasado de una que otra maniobra manual u oral y una que otra caricia en partes íntimas, nunca habían podido terminar sus "sesiones" por una razón o por otra.

Hao le sonrió de nuevo y le dio un calido besó, no podía creer que había sido el primero en tenerla…

-Fue perfecto-

* * *

**Concluí que por mi culpa terminaran odiando a Yoh Asakura jajaja, bueno en el siguiente capítulo daré una que otra explicación sobre lo que pasó en este y a ver que sucede ahora que ellos ya se unieron más jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.**


	10. Amor

**Hola, lamento la tardanza con este capítulo pero estoy en exámenes y bueno, tenía que arreglarle algunas cosas antes de subirlo y me tarde más de lo que pensé, bien este capítulo es lo opuesto a lo anterior, ya verán a que me refiero cuando lo lean, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por seguir con la lectura hasta acá. Gracias Henai por tu consejo lo tomé en cuenta y modifique un poco, ahora si, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Amor

Abrió los ojos al sentir tanto sol en su rostro, se levantó algo asustada al ver que se encontraba sola en su habitación, Hao no estaba por ningún lado, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, lo ultimo que recordaba era que Hao la acariciaba tiernamente y que sus ojos se volvieron muy pesados hasta que cedieron.

Se sentó en la cama y no podía creer lo que hace unas horas había pasado en ese lugar, ella, que juró que nunca caería ante él, que jamás estaría con él, ella había sido quien lo había incitado para que él se aventurara con ella. Anna dio un suspiro y se puso a pensar qué era lo que había hecho que ella terminara cediendo.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Se encerró en su habitación furiosa, deseaba romper todo lo que estaba ahí. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a retarla?, creía que ella no había superado su ruptura… ¡Como si ella necesitara de él! Y presumiéndole a su novia para hacerle sentir celos. Anna tomó una almohada y la puso enfrente de su cara para poder gritar sin que nadie la escuchara.

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó encima de esa almohada – ¡Te odio con todo mi ser Yoh Asakura!-

Estaba tan enojada, pero ella le haría ver que lo que él pensaba era erróneo, le enseñaría que ella ya lo había superado… Su mente seguía pensando en cómo iba a hacer eso cuado escuchó a través de la puerta.

–Lo olvidaba- citó Yoh - ¿Hao, nos acompañaras?

-No gracias, vayan ustedes, eso de caminar no es mucho lo mió- respondió muy tranquilo.

-¿Te quedarás aquí sólo?- preguntó Horo-Horo.

-Sí, creo que eso es lo que necesito ahora…-

-De acuerdo, vendremos en la noche- dijoYoh.

Anna formó una sonrisa al escuchar eso, ella sola con Hao… eso era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar, ¿qué mejor forma de enseñarle a él que ya lo había superado, que verse interesada por Hao? No lo pensó dos veces y buscó entre su ropa algo que hace mucho tiempo había comprado para usar con su ex novio.

-Perfecto-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Anna dio un pequeño suspiro y entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que la razón por la cual había accedido ya no parecía ser suficiente… ni siquiera para poder pensar en hacer algo con Hao.

-"_Será que… talvez no lo hice para vengarme de Yoh"_… igual valió la pena- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que ya estas despierta- escuchó decir a Hao entrando por la puerta.

Anna se asustó un poco al no percibir la presencia de aquel individuo, al verlo vio que sólo tenía sus pantalones puestos haciéndola ruborizar levemente, también notó que traía una bandeja con algo que olía muy bien… Anna aspiró un poco y no pudo evitar hacer una cara de satisfacción, al final de cuentas tenía hambre.

Hao se acercó a ella y le dio la bandeja con unos waffles, ella por su parte se sintió algo confundida, ¿él los había hecho para ella?

-Supuse que no habías comido nada, espero que te guste-

-Si crees que me pondré melosa contigo estas muy equivocado-

-Veo que ya regresaste a la normalidad, me gusta más la Anna provocativa- dijo acercándose a su rostro.

Anna no dijo nada y le volteó la cara, por su parte Hao tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a la Itako sobre lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó un poco más serio.

-Porque así soy yo, no soy melosa ni nada por el estilo-

-No me refiero a eso, es decir, por qué quisiste… ¿por qué te entregaste?-

Anna se ruborizó toda al oír esas palabras, la verdad era que aun no estaba segura del todo porque había hecho, pero sabía que la única razón fija por ahora no podía decírsela, si le comentaba lo de Yoh enloquecería y ella no quería problemas con él.

-_ "¡Qué! ¿Por qué me interesa estar bien con él?-_ pensó súbitamente -_ … _Hubieras preferido que no- dijo ella aun sonrojada.

-Jajaja- rió él.

-¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?!- preguntó molesta.

-¿Te digo la verdad?-

Anna puso una mirada asesina de nuevo, haciéndole entenderque para ella eso no era nada divertido.

-De acuerdo, no te enojes, la verdad es que siempre pensé que tú ya no eras virgen-

Anna sintió como se ponía roja ante ese comentario, volteándose rápidamente para ocultar su rostro.

-Si no lo fueras pensaría que fui sólo una aventura y ya, pero sé que para ustedes las mujeres su primera vez es muy importante-

-¿Y?-

-Si te desagrado tanto como dices… ¿por qué perdiste tu virginidad conmigo?-

Anna se quedó callada y no dijo nada, normalmente se hubiera ido molesta pero no podía, al menos que quisiera salir desnuda.

-¡Ese no es tú problema!- gritó molesta ocultando su rostro.

Hao notó una reacción extraña en ella, no era como sus enfados de siempre, parecía que se había sentido ¿mal?, ¿incomoda?, no lo sabía con precisión pero sabía que no estaba sólo molesta.

-Anna…-

Hao sentía algo extraño, una sensación con la cual no se identificaba muy bien… parecía culpa, era como si se arrepintiese de hacerla sentir tan incómoda. Hao se levantó de su lado y le dio una sonrisa.

-Es mejor que comas algo- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Anna se quedó viendo el plato de comida que por alguna razón había dejado de parecerle apetitoso, dio un corto suspiro y vio hacia la ventana; si para ella todo lo que había pasado no había sido una aventura con él… ¿para él si con ella?... ese ultimo pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran rápidamente, cerrándolos así fuertemente para evitar que alguna lágrima saliera de ellos.

-"_Eso es lo que seré para los hombres… ¿una aventura?, ¿acaso soy tan insoportable que no hay nadie capaz de amarme por quien soy?..."-_

Los pensamientos de Anna siguieron viniendo a mil por hora, haciéndola sentir cada vez peor, haciéndola sentir que posiblemente era alguien que no podía ser amada… ¿sería así?

0-0-0-0-0

Hao se acostó boca arriba sobre el sofá viendo el techo y aun pensando en lo que había pasado, no entendía porqué rayos le interesaba si sentía bien o no, era un sentimiento bastante extraño para él y no sabía si le gustaba o lo asqueaba.

Se escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría, Hao se levantó lo suficiente como para poder ver encima del respaldo del sillón, del otro lado la vio parada con la playera de él puesta encima viéndolo con una inocencia en su rostro que Hao pensó que era observado por un ángel.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con calidez.

Anna se acercó a él lentamente haciendo que él se levantara de su asiento, viéndola detenidamente preguntándose aun qué tenía la Itako.

-Anna…-

Ella hizo que callara con un beso en sus labios, algo bastante dulce proviniendo por parte de ella, él la atrajo hacia si y la vio a los ojos, esos ojos que expresaban ternura he inocencia que jamás pensó ver en ella, ella se acercó a él nuevamente y lo besó tiernamente y él correspondió el besó.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó sin entender porque hacia eso.

Anna lo abrazó y puso su cara en el pecho de él sin decir nada, él la abrazo sin entender el porqué de ese comportamiento.

-¿Por qué me escogiste?- preguntó Anna aun con su rostro en el pecho de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-…¿Por qué te gusto?- dijo casi inaudible.

-…Por…-

Hao empezó a analizarla, sabía que su atractivo no tenía igual, pero había algo más… era por verla enojada, por verla triste, por verla maliciosa… por lo que era.

-Por todo lo que eres Anna- dijo suavemente

Anna levantó su rostro y lo vio a los ojos, sus ojos estaban brillosos como si quisieran derramar unas lágrimas, los ojos de él eran tan cálidos y sinceros que sintió cómo una gran calidez la invadía por dentro.

-Muéstrame…- musitó ella.

Hao se quedó algo asombrado por lo que había escuchado y se dio cuenta que ella se sentía triste y algo le decía que su primo tenía que ver en todo eso… lo maldijo en ese preciso momento, ¿cómo se atrevía a lastimar a alguien tan frágil como ella?...

Hao la besó tiernamente y pasó sus manos por el cabello de ella poniéndolo detrás de sus orejas y acariciando sus mejillas suavemente, Anna rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de él y se apegó a su cuerpo, Hao empezó a besar su cuello lenta y cuidadosamente, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, lentamente la dirigió al sillón acostándola delicadamente sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento, su manos se pasaron por debajo de la playera de ella acariciando así su bello cuerpo y levantándola lentamente para quitársela luego, la beso tiernamente mientras se acomodaba encima de ella cuidadosamente, ella bajó sus manos hasta su pantalón desabrochándolos así y deslizándolos hacia abajo para quitárselos por completo; él la besaba suavemente en la boca para después bajar a sus senos y besarlos lentamente haciendo que ella diera cortos suspiros sintiendo su boca húmeda encima de sus pezones, las manos de Hao empezaron a acariciar sus muslos de arriba hacia abajo, Anna abrió un poco más sus piernas para acomodarse mejor con él, ella lo besaba tiernamente acariciando el cabello de él y enredándolo en sus dedos.

-Déjame enseñarte… lo que es el amor-

Anna lo vio a los ojos y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y la besó nuevamente y empezó a adentrarse dentro de ella con cuidado, Anna hice un pequeño gesto de dolor, Hao la vio atento si entender muy bien el porqué, pero entonces recordó que no hace mucho ella había perdido su virginidad, seguramente seguiría un poco resentida por lo mismo, él la besó tiernamente para hacerla sentir mejor, ella le devolvió el besó y sujetó sus piernas a las caderas de él, él empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella haciendo que ella hiciera pequeños gemidos, él besaba cortamente dejando de vez en cuando dejar escapar un pequeño gemido mientras subía un poco la intensidad, Anna lo abrazaba fuertemente siguiendo con sus caderas el ritmo de él.

-Hao…- susurró levemente.

Él hizo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar su nombre y la besó profundamente, sus movimientos eran rápidos pero a la vez suaves de alguna manera quería transmitirle en ese acto todo lo que él sentía por ella… que por alguna razón se había convertido en más que una simple atracción física, más que un deseo carnal.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella aumentando así su velocidad, ella apegaba su cuerpo más al de él para sentirlo cada vez más adentro de ella, ambos sudaban y jadeaban sintiendo a su compañero en cada va y viene, Hao la vio a los ojos y ella le regresó la mirada y por ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para ambos, de alguna manera era como si pudieran ver el alma de esa persona y todo lo que esta era… Hao la besó sin poder evitarlo dando así el último empujón y así derramando su esencia en ella. La vio de nuevo y la besó cálidamente sólo con el pensamiento de una frase que no se atrevería a decir-

_-"Creo que… te amo mi bella Anna_"-

* * *

**Creo que andaba un poco romántica jajaja, espero que les haya gustado la verdad la idea de lo de Anna se me pasó porque muchas mujeres creo que gracias a un ex novio o por comentarios de personas sienten que no pueden ser queridas, es algo muy común (muerte a los ex) jajaja, ok, espero actualizar pronto, talvez lo haga la próxima semana, bien eso es todo y ya saben díganme que opinan en un review X3!!**


	11. Sustitutos

**Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero por culpa de alguien que no voy a mencionar -Henai ¬.¬- no había podido subir este capítulo... es que... empezé a leer el manga se Shaman King X3!! pero bueno al final de cuentas aquí se los traigo, no es muy largo pero igual, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Sustitutos

-Ya era hora de que regresáramos, me estoy muriendo- dijo Horo-Horo al ver la casa enfrente.

-Eres un llorón sólo caminamos 8 horas- señaló Ren.

-¡Sólo 8 horas!, ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-

-No es mi culpa que seas tan débil-

-¡Quieres pelear!- incitó el chico de pelo azul.

-Me encantaría ver de lo que estas hecho- dijo el chico de ojos dorados poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Creo que deberían tranquilizarse…- intentó calmarlos Manta

-¡Tú no te metas!-

Yoh sólo los miraba discutir y sonreía, aunque sabía que esa sonrisa se borraría al entrar a la casa… Anna debía de estarlo esperando con algún método de tortura o seguramente con algún comentario para humillarlo. Yoh soltó un leve suspiro y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-Yoh… ¿estas bien?- preguntó Tamao.

-¿Ah?... sí, es sólo se que cuando entre Anna hará algo horrible, es todo jeje-

-¿Por qué la señorita Anna haría algo como eso?- preguntó desconcertada.

Yoh dio un corto suspiro y bajo la cabeza-…Lo siento Tamao…-

-¿De qué hablas Yoh?, ¿por qué lo sientes?-

-Yo quería que ustedes se arreglaran en este viaje… pero creo que todo me salió al revés-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Creo que provoque más Anna en vez de aliviar su ira-

-No te preocupes, la verdad no creí que realmente fuera a cambiar, estaré bien-

Tamao tomó las manos de Yoh y lo vio tiernamente dándole así un cálido beso en los labios, Yoh se ruborizo levemente ya que no era costumbre de Tamao darle muestras de afecto en público, mas sin embargo prefirió dejar de pensar en ello abrazándola delicadamente y correspondiendo el beso.

-Vaya… yo quiero una novia como la señorita Tamao- dijo Ryu en forma soñadora.

-Oigan tortolos si va a hacer eso esperen a entrar jijiji- habló Horo-Horo

-Déjalos, si quieren babearse aquí afuera están en su derecho- dijo Ren con una expresión de fastidio.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡Eres un insensible!... no remates con ellos el hecho que no tengas novia-

-¡Yo no necesito novia!-

-Simplemente eres incapaz de conseguir una- dijo Horo-Horo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Eso no opina tu hermana- respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!-

Tamao se separó de Yoh rápidamente, por un momento se le había olvidado que estaban los amigos de él cerca –...Lo siento…- dijo algo apenada, pero nadie la escuchó debido a que intentaban detener a Horo-Horo y a Ren.

-Será mejor que entremos jijiji- dijo Yoh.

Después de varios minutos, unos cuantos moretones y una tregua casi obligada entraron a la casa para ir a descansar y arreglar las cosas para regresar mañana. Al entrar a la casa vieron a Hao sentando en el sillón leyendo un libro y Anna estaba en la mesa tomando un poco de té, cada uno por su cuenta muy silencioso.

-Ya regresamos- dijo Yoh un poco serio.

-Si, imposible no notarlo con todo el escándalo que hacen afuera-

-Sí lo sé, es una lastima que no fueran, es un lugar muy hermoso… ¿y ustedes que tanto hicieron?-

-Manta- interrumpió Anna.

-¿Si Anna?-

-Deja de perder el tiempo y empieza a arreglar mis cosas-

-¡QUE!, ¿por qué yo?-

-¿No lo vas a hacer?- dijo con una mirada matadora.

-…Por eso digo que ya voy- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Anna no dijo nada más y dirigió su mirada a Yoh y Tamao que estaban agarrados de la mano, Yoh sintió un escalofrío como cuando él no hacia lo que le pedía ella y sabía que después de eso vendría un castigo matador.

-Tamao, no se te olvide que a primera hora mañana necesito los documentos que te mandará Yuca, ¿entendido?-

-Si señorita- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Bien- Dijo regresando su mirada al té distraídamente y algo pensativa -…Pero por ahora… sólo disfruta a tu novio, porque no quiero que esa relación te distraiga escuchaste-

-…Señorita Anna… claro, no habrá problema- le contestó sonriente.

-_"¿Anna está siendo amable con Tamao?... no lo entiendo, primero le dice una cualquiera y ahora parece que… que realmente no le importa en lo absoluto que este con ella…_" Anna, ¿puedo hablar contigo?... afuera-

Anna vio a Yoh fríamente, es posible que no tuviera nada contra Tamao, pero tenía todo contra Yoh, mas sin embargo prefirió no darle mucha importancia y acepto ir con él a hablar "tranquilamente". Hao por su parte sólo vio a su primo a los ojos, Yoh le regresó la mirada sintiendo como si quisiera decirle algo con eso… ¿pero qué?

-¿Vienes?- dijo Anna antes de salir.

-Sí-

Hao regresó su vista a su libro y Tamao por su parte deseaba salir y escuchar de qué hablarían ellos dos, no quería que Yoh se metiera en más problemas y además, parecía que las cosas con Anna se habían solucionado… por alguna extraña razón.

-Bien ¿de querías hablarme?- dijo un poco pesada.

-Ah… bueno, creo que es por la manera en que le hablaste a Tamao, es decir… fuiste muy amble con ella hoy-

-No fui amable, sólo le dije la verdad-

-Si bueno, yo sólo… yo sólo quería darte las gracias por eso creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que dije hoy, lo siento Anna-

-Me es indiferente lo que me dices, sólo defendiste a tu novia, o… ¿acaso te arrepientes?-

-¡No!, claro que no, pero creo que hay manera de decir las cosas y bueno…-

-No hay entonces porqué disculparse, si eso era todo, esta conversación terminó-

-Pero Anna…-

-¡Terminó!-

Yoh la vio con un poco de tristeza, talvez Anna y Tamao se había arreglado pero ella y él habían empeorado su relación increíblemente y no sabía que hacer para hacer las paces con alguien tan testaruda como ella. Yoh dio un leve suspiro y se dio la media vuelta para entrar de nuevo, debía de hacer algo para que esto cambiara… quería que tuvieran la misma relación de antes.

Yoh entró a la casa y Tamao lo vio curiosamente, no tenía ningún bofetón pero su mirada era algo triste.

-¿Yoh pasa algo?-

-No, claro que no Tamao, estoy cansado, eso es todo "_Debo de hacer que Anna vuelva a ser la misma Anna conmigo… aunque me cueste un poco de mí dignidad jijiji"_

Anna entró un poco después que Yoh y los vio a todos de manera retadora, ya era hora de la cena y como siempre alguien tenía que hacerla.

-Bien, ¿quién hará la cena hoy?-

-Yo lo haré Anna- dijo Yoh rápidamente.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar que alguien se había ofrecido a hacer la cena, por lo general se quedaban en silencio y después Anna decidía, o lo hacia Tamao, pero porque a ella le gustaba hacer esas cosas. Anna arqueó una ceja sin comprender por que Yoh se había ofrecido, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

-Bien, apresúrate que tengo hambre-

-Si Anita- dijo sonriente.

La cara de Anna cambió drásticamente al escuchar esas palabras, Yoh las usaba mucho en forma afectiva cuando estaban juntos, cada vez que ella se molestaba con él, él se las decía para que ella ya no estuviera enojada y se olvidara, un efecto que parecía durar hasta el día de hoy. Hao que parecía encontrarse muy entretenido en su libro levantó la mirada y observó la reacción de Anna detenidamente y vio a Yoh después, Yoh sintió una mirada de nuevo y vio a Hao que lo miraba muy serio, Yoh parpadeó un par de veces sin entender bien porqué de nuevo lo miraba de esa manera pero prefirió restarle importancia y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, arreglar las cosas con Anna.

-Yoh y ¿a ti que mosco te pico?- preguntó Horo-Horo.

-¿A que te refieres Horo-Horo?-

-¿Desde cuando te gusta hacer la cena?-

-Bueno, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por Anna, eso es todo- respondió con una sonrisa.

Todo el mundo observo a Anna detenidamente, no entendían que pasaba, era más que obvio que ellos dos llevaban una mala relación, todos se preguntaban ¿qué había hecho Anna para que Yoh se comportara así?

-¿Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por Anna?... ¿de qué hablas?- preguntó muy serio Hao.

Yoh formó una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina, Hao puso una mirada más seria y ruda dirigía a ese individuo que parecía estarlo ignorando por completo. –Eso… es algo entre ella y yo- dijo antes de entrar a la cocina. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y de nuevo las miradas se dirigieron a Anna que parecía estar tan desconcertada como los demás, Anna puso de nuevo una mirada fría y siguió los pasos del chico de ojos cafés entrando así a la cocina con él.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó molesta.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que por qué? Por lo que dijiste, tú y yo no tenemos nada- citó molesta.

-Anna no entiendo porqué te molestas, no he dicho que tengamos algo-

-¡Pero lo que dijiste puede dar lugar a varias interpretaciones!-

-Si bueno, pero en todo caso sería yo el único perjudicado por eso, pero se que Tamao entiende así que no le veo el problema… a menos que te interese que alguien no piense que tenemos algo…- dijo de último un poco más serio.

-Eso es ridículo- respondió desviando la mirada.

-Entonces no hay problema-

-¡No se trata de eso!-

-Entonces… me lo podrías explicar porque no entiendo jeje-

-Es… es sólo que no quiero que piensen cosas que no son, eso es todo-

-Oh bien, de ser así…-

Yoh le dio una sonrisa muy cálida y se dirigió a la sala de nuevo, Anna nuevamente quedó desconcertada de la actitud de Yoh hasta que con un sartén y una paleta de cocina en mano hizo bastante ruido recibiendo la atención de todos de nuevo.

-¡Escuchen todos!- gritó fuertemente –Sólo para aclarar, Anna y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Anna se puso totalmente roja ante las palabras de Yoh, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar ante lo que él acaba de hacer y los demás por su parte estaban muy confundidos y a la vez sorprendidos.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- gritó muy molesta Anna.

-¿Qué? De esa manera no habrá lugar a malas interpretaciones-

-¡Eres un gran tonto!- dijo como antes de golpearlo fuertemente.

Yoh sólo puso su mano en la cabeza donde el golpe se había efectuado, no pudiendo evitar formar una sonrisa ya que esas actitudes eran comunes en Anna cuando estaba feliz con alguien.

0-0-0-0-0

Había sido una noche muy larga y lo único que quería era descansar por ahora, ese día realmente había sido toda una locura para ella, decidió alistarse para ir a dormir cuando escuchó como la puerta de su recamara se abría lentamente, se volteó súbitamente y vio como alguien se adentraba a la misma cerrando la puerta parcialmente.

-¿Hao?- dijo distinguiendo aquella silueta. -¿Qué rayos crees que haces en mi habitación?- susurró ella.

-Hmph… ¿preferirías a Yoh en mi lugar?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No te hagas la tonta, los vi a los dos hoy, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? **Anita** –

-"_Era imposible que no mencionara eso… se dio cuenta de mi reacción" _No estarás celoso… ¿o sí?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Anna no soy tonto, desde que llegamos aquí se que te mueres por reconquistar a Yoh y por lo que se ve él decidió dejar a un lado su faceta de chico malo para volver a comportarse cariñoso contigo-

-Creo que no entiendo tú punto-

-Mi punto es… que no será extraño que ahora te sintieras nuevamente enamorada por Yoh Asakura, hasta donde yo sé me pudiste utilizar sólo para olvidarte de él-

Hao apretó sus puños fuertemente, por alguna extraña razón pensar en ese último comentario le había dolido demasiado. Anna lo vio intrigada, no sabía exactamente que decir o como responder a las acusaciones de él ya que parte de ellas eran ciertas, pero claro está ella nunca se lo diría. Anna se acercó a él y lo abrazó calidamente, Hao la vio y se quedó un poco sorprendido por la reacción de ella.

-¿Por qué desearía estar con Yoh… si te tengo a ti?- dijo de una manera un tanto tierna.

Hao la vio con dulzura y la abrazó fuertemente dando un pequeño suspiro, sólo deseando tenerla por siempre entre sus brazos, estar con ella sin importar que… La alejó de él un poco y la besó dulcemente y ella por su parte le correspondió el beso, sin darse cuenta que afuera de la habitación se encontraba alguien simplemente observando aquella escena.

-Parece que has conseguido un sustituto al final de cuentas… Anna- dijo aquel chico de ojos dorados mientras regresaba a su habitación.

* * *

**Como dije no iba a ser muy largo, el siguiente lo intentare subir la otra semana X3!! bien el día de hoy quise responderles personalemente sus reviews XD!!**

_**Kioyama Asakura**: Muchas gracias por tú comentario y por estar leyendo el fic, espero seguir leyendote por aquí y saber más sobre ti._

**Sunomo:**_ Gracias, ojala te mire por aquí de nuevo y si tienes toda la razón Muerte a los ex ¬.¬_

_**MariadeAsakura: **me alegra que te guste TuT, gracias por leerlo, sus reviews son los mejores premios para mi X3!!_

_**Priss:** Bueno a ti te contesto en MP pero gracias, te juro que haré lo posible por ver a Yoh Sufrir... es que me es muy difícil, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero te prometo poner algo malo para el muajaja._

_**Annasak2: **Gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te sintieras identificada con el capítulo anterior, esa era mi intención X3!!_

_**Katsumi Kurosawa:** Gracias por tu review, espero con ansias saber que te pareció este capítulo._

_**Hentai-Shunga:** Que te puedo decir... primero, si, si es tú culpa, no, no me arrepiento de lo que dije y no, NO ME SILENCIARAN!! wiiii (no el juego ¬.¬)_

_**ASH:** Me alegra que te gustara, en este cap. quise poner más comedia como me lo sugeriste, sólo me quedé con una duda, ¿qué te agregara? bueno si es en la fic como te puedes dar cuenta ya lo hice, si es al msn, no puedo ya que no tengo tú correo, gomen, aun así espero un review tuyo XD!!_

_**Miau asakura:** Gracias XD!! me alegra que te guste espero seguir viendote por aquí XD!!_

_**Itako No Nardi:** Gracias por tus reviews, me alegro que sigas leyendo mi fic OwO_

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado y realmente espero saber de ustedes en este capítulo, para los que la leen y no ponen review, espero que les guste también XD!! bueno su autora se despide hasta el cap. 12**


	12. Visistas Inesperadas

**Hola de nuevo, bueno primero que nada me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y esta vez si actualizare puntal, ni bien empecé a escribir este capítulo y tuve que continuar X3!! Ya voy por el 15 XD!! Bueno yo esperaba que fueran 18 más o menos, pero ya veré si abarco tanto. Ok, espero que les guste este capítulo y Henai gracias por tu ayuda XD!!**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Visitas Inesperadas

La mañana llegó y era por fin hora de regresar a casa, todos empezaron a poner sus maletas en el auto y a terminar de arreglar lo que hacía falta.

-Por fin de regreso a la civilización- dijo Horo-Horo mientras se estiraba.

-Va a ser extraño no verlos a todos- citó Manta.

-Sí… pero debes de admitir que nos divertimos- señaló Yoh.

-Sí, unos más que otros- dijo el chico de ojos dorados con un tono algo pesado.

Ren le dio una mirada matadora a Anna que se encontraba saliendo de la casa, ella no parecía entender a que se refería él y la verdad no quería entender, Ren era una persona que le gustaba complicarse la vida por pequeñeces así que prefirió ignorarlo. Anna se disponía a ir al auto cuando escuchó un susurro adentro de la casa, volteó a ver pero no vio a nadie, regresó la mirada a donde estaban todos y se dio cuenta que él único ausente allá fuera era Hao; Anna entró de nuevo a la casa y la examinó una vez más, mas sin embargo no encontró nada ni a nadie –Debió haber sido el viento- dijo sin ponerle más interés al asunto, se preparó a salir, cuando sintió cómo algo la tomaba por la cintura y besaba su cuello. -El viento no puede hacer esto- Anna se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que Hao estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué-Qué haces?- dijo algo nerviosa.

Hao la vio de nuevo y la besó apasionadamente empezando así a acariciarla, sus manos empezaron a meterse debajo de aquel vestido negro que llevaba encima y a sobar sus muslos delicadamente.

-¿Estás-Estás loco?- dijo con una respiración acelerada –Ellos están afuera…-

-Lo sé-

Hao tomó a Anna por la cintura y la llevó a lo que alguna vez fue la habitación de ella, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la acorraló contra la pared.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo sin gemir?-

Anna lo vio y le dio una sonrisa algo maliciosa, lo besó fervientemente y luego mordisqueó su oreja un poco haciendo que él diera un gemido muy leve -¿Crees tú?- Hao la vio con más pasión que antes, pasó sus manos por los muslos de ella y subiendo así su mano lentamente hasta llegar a su intimidad que se encontraba cubiertas por su ropa interior, acarició levemente esa área sintiendo como una humedad empezaba a traspasarse por esa prenda, Anna puso su cabeza en el cuello de él dejando salir gemidos inaudibles y aferrándose aún más a el cuerpo de él, Hao quitó los panties de su camino y empezó a masturbarla con sus dedos, Anna sólo daba cortos suspiros intentando que ninguna palabra o sonido saliera de su boca.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Dónde está Anna?- preguntó Manta.

-Estaba aquí hace tan sólo un momento- dijo Ryu.

-Iré a buscarla, seguramente se quedó adentro haciendo algo- dijo Yoh.

0-0-0-0-0

Anna desabrochó el pantalón de Hao y puso sus caderas pegadas con las de él, ambos se vieron fijamente por un momento y después Hao se adentró en ella haciendo que Anna pusiera de nuevo su cabeza en el cuello de él para no decir nada, Hao empezó a moverse dentro de ella ni muy rápido, ni muy lento, se escuchaban varios suspiros y uno que otro gemido sordo.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Anna?- preguntó Yoh mientras entraba a la casa -Anna ya es hora de irnos-

Yoh empezó a recorrer la casa en busca de la chica rubia -"¿_Estará en la cocina?"-_ pensó dirigiéndose a la misma sólo para darse cuenta que estaba vacía. Yoh se quedó pensativo por un momento, -Talvez fue al baño- Yoh salió de la cocina y se dirigió al baño pensando que talvez Anna había hecho una parada de último minuto.

0-0-0-0-0

Anna lo sentía adentro de ella y ambos seguían el ritmo del otro y se besaban sólo para ahogar gemidos en cada beso.

-¿Anna, estás en el baño?- escucharon ambos decir afuera de la habitación.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron mutuamente, Hao la abrazó de nuevo y continuó haciendo el ritmo más rápido a cada momento, sintiendo que en cualquier momento esa puerta podía abrirse y ambos ser expuestos, haciendo que la excitación subiera al máximo.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Me pregunto si estará en alguna habitación?-

Yoh empezó a recorrer las habitaciones, primero fue a la Ren y Manta, pero sólo estaban las camas, fue a donde Ryu y Horo-Horo habían estados y fue igual, entró a la de él y no vio a nadie.

-¿Estará en su habitación?-

Yoh se salió de la habitación que había compartido con Tamao y se dirigió a la habitación de Anna -¿Me buscabas?- escuchó decir al final del pasillo.

-¿Anna?, ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó el chico de ojos cafés.

-Sólo pensé que había olvidado algo, ¿nos vamos?-

-Ah… sí-

Anna e Yoh salieron de la casa y regresaron al auto, Ren sólo observó a Anna detenidamente, Anna le regresó la mirada sin saber el porqué de esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía él hacia ella.

-¡Anna!- llamó Hao que se encontraba en su automóvil.

-¿Y ese de dónde salió?- dijo Horo-Horo volteando a ver a los lados –Hubiera jurado que él no estaba allí-

-Creo que ya necesitas descansar- le aconsejó Manta.

-¡Pero es verdad!, ¡no estaba!-

-Ya Horo-Horo, ya regresaremos a casa- dijo Ryu dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nadie me cree?-

Anna puso paso firme, como siempre, y caminó hacia él con gran indiferencia, Hao, como siempre, mantenía una sonrisa desinteresada -¿Qué quieres ahora?- dijo Anna mientras se acercaba hacia él. Hao sólo sonrió un poco y metió una mano en su pantalón, sacando así los panties de ella, obviamente sin que nadie lo notara.

-Creo que olvidaste esto en tú habitación- susurró.

Anna se puso roja al ver lo que sostenía en su mano, había terminado todo tan rápido que lo único que hizo fue salir de la habitación para alejar a Yoh y darle tiempo a Hao a salir sin ser visto.

-¡Dame eso!- dijo arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-Te aconsejo que te los pongas de nuevo-

-Eres un…-

-Te besaría si no fuera por que ellos están aquí- interrumpió él.

Anna se ruborizó en ese momento y olvidó por completo su ira contra aquel individuo y dio un suspiro de resignación –Lo sé- se limitó a decir la Itako, guardó aquella prenda en un bolso de mano que llevaba consigo y regresó al automóvil.

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó temprano como siempre, se metió a bañar, se arreglo para trabajar y comió algo antes de salir a su agitada vida. Llegó alrededor de las ocho de la mañana y se sentó en su escritorio, encima de éste vio el documento que le había pedido Tamao.

-Yuka…- susurró.

Anna tomó aquel sobre y se dispuso a abrirlo cuando escuchó como tocaban su puerta, Anna guardó aquel documento a manera que no fuera perceptible a la vista.

-¿Sí?-

-Señorita Anna, el Joven Ren ha venido a verla-

Anna se quedó algo confundida, no se verían hasta dentro de dos días –Dile que pase- dijo para no dar más rodeos al asunto.

-Sí-

No paso mucho tiempo cuando vio de nuevo a Ren con su traje formal y un portafolio en la mano, el seguía con esa mirada seria y molesta que tenía desde ayer en la mañana.

-Pensé que nos reuniríamos hasta dentro de dos días- dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Esto no podía esperar- dijo seriamente sentándose del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con algo de preocupación la Itako.

-Dime algo Anna… ¿ya sabes que harás con la empresa?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundida.

-Si bueno, porqué si no lo recuerdas, Hao Asakura desea quitártela ¿o ya lo olvidaste?-

Anna puso una cara un tanto de sorpresa, había olvidado ese detalle, la razón por la cual había odiado a Hao en un principio era porque él deseaba quitarle lo que ella más atesoraba.

-¿O acaso tú novio cambio de opinión?- señalizó Ren.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Anna no te hagas la tonta conmigo, desde que los vi juntos, algo no me gusto… es más que obvio que estás enamorada de él-

-¡Eso es ridículo!- gritó molesta.

-Para qué quieres a Yoh si lo tienes a él… ¿cierto?-

Anna puso un expresión de asombro al escuchar eso –"_me escuchó hablando con Hao"-_ Anna no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Ren dio un suspiro y se paró de su asiento dirigiéndose a la ventana de esa oficina, dirigió su mirada hacia las calles por un momento y se perdió en sus pensamientos por ese lapso de tiempo.

-Anna… hay algo de él que tú… qué tú no sabes…-

Anna lo vio muy intrigada, no estaba segura de qué era lo que él estaba hablando, pero sonaba algo malo, bastante malo.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No me gusta mucho eso de los clubes nocturnos, pero anoche fui a uno por acompañar al estúpido de Horo-Horo por una apuesta que perdí, como sea, al entrar a uno, escuché a varias chicas hablando de un hombre que no se había aparecido recientemente… de Hao-

-¿Cuál es tu punto Ren?- dijo algo impaciente.

-Anna, me puse a hablar con Yoh ayer sobre Hao y lo que me dijo… la verdad no me agrado-

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Dime Yoh…. ¿cómo es tú primo?-

-¿Mi primo?- preguntó confundido. -¿Hao?-

-No, Horo-Horo ¡Obvio que Hao tonto!-

-Ok, no te enojes… pues realmente no hay mucho que decir, es muy dedicado y no se detiene ante nada hasta que consigue lo que quiere-

-Ya veo…-

-Siempre ha tenido mucha suerte con las mujeres jijiji-

-¿Eso es bueno?-

-Para él si, para ellas no, le gusta más jugar con ellas que otra cosa- dijo un poco más serio.

-¿Jugar?-

-Sí, la verdad nunca toma nada seriamente, es uno de esos hombres que prefiere tenerlas hoy y botarlas mañana-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los ojos de Anna parecieron perder gran parte de su brillo, no quería creer eso… no podía ser cierto ¿o sí?

-Anna… ¿estás bien?-

-…Sí… sólo pensaba-

-Sólo te lo digo porque ya sufriste mucho con Yoh y no creo conveniente que vuelvas a ponerte así de vulnerable-

Anna aun pensaba en lo que le había dicho, no quería creer eso, pero regresó rápidamente a la realidad al escuchar la palabra "vulnerable", ella siempre había sido fuerte y no le cabía la idea de que alguien pensará lo contrario.

-¡Yo nunca estuve vulnerable! Además, como te lo dije, yo puedo cuidarme sola- dijo molesta.

-Yo sólo te lo digo para que tengas cuidado con lo que haces Anna-

-No eres mi padre…- dijo con algo de maldad en su rostro.

-Eso lo sé, sólo lo digo por tú bien-

-No necesito que te intereses por mí, sólo necesito que te intereses en una sola cosa… en mantener esta empresa bien y nada más-

Ren la vio con algo de resentimiento, no miraba justo que después de que él se preocupara por ella de esa manera ella le hablara así, pero al final de cuentas así era Anna.

-Tienes razón, bien eso era todo, te veré después-

Ren tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, Anna no quiso tomarle importancia a lo que le había dicho… mas sin embargo, si él tenía razón… eso significaría que Hao sólo había…

-Señorita Anna, tiene una llamada- dijo Tamao por el altavoz que tenía su teléfono. –Es el Sr. Hao Asakura-

-Comunícamelo "_Si realmente fui una chica de una vez, no me hubiera llamado hoy… pero aun así, debo de preguntárselo yo misma… debo de estar segura"_-

-¿Anna?-

-¿Por qué me llamas?- dijo tan seria como siempre.

-Qué te puedo decir, no dejo de pensar en ti-

Anna se ruborizó levemente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro –Si bueno, esa no es razón para llamarme- dijo intentando ser cortante.

-Jajaja, por eso me encantas, mirémonos hoy en mi apartamento-

-¿Tú apartamento?-

-Si, a las 5 de la tarde, te espero-

Después de eso, la llamada se cortó, Anna formó de nuevo una sonrisa y dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Ren tenía que estar mal, él la extrañaba y deseaba verla de nuevo, no había problema. Se recostó de nuevo en su asiento y sintió un poco más de tranquilidad por todo el asunto, pero algo hizo que esa tranquilidad se interrumpiera.

-Hola Anna- escuchó decir a alguien que entró por la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Y-Yoh?- dijo sorprendida Anna.

-¿No te molesta que venga?, ¿O sí?- dijo un poco tímido de entrar.

-No, no, claro que no- respondió despejando su mente.

-Me alegra, te traje algo- dijo él con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Algo?-

-Toma- dijo dándole la bolsa.

Anna la tomó y la abrió, vio en ella un par de donas glaseadas y un café descremado, vio de nuevo a Yoh que se mantenía con esa sonrisa cálida.

-Son tus favoritas ¿verdad?-

-Sí… pensé que lo habrías olvidado para este entonces-

-Eso jamás jijiji-

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno será hora de almuerzo pronto, así que vine por Tamao, además sé que se te olvida casi siempre salir a almorzar, así que pensé en traerte esto-

Anna no pudo decirle nada, no le daría las gracias y tampoco diría nada en forma de desprecio, no podía. Yoh la vio a los ojos y sabía que eso era lo más que obtendría por su gesto, esa mirada era un gracias oculto.

-Bueno, me voy, espero verte de nuevo Anna. Promete que un día pasaras a visitarme-

-Sí, si tengo tiempo-

-Eso es suficiente para mí, nos vemos Anna-

Después de eso se marchó del lugar, Anna dio un suspiro pensando que hacia unos años atrás él venía por ella… Anna movió su cabeza hacía los lados y decidió no pensar más en eso, tenía trabajo que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Se recostó en el asiento de su escritorio y sólo podía pensar en una cosa -"_Anna"_- deseba poder tenerla de nuevo, poder besarla con pasión y hacerla suya una y otra vez, la quería tanto con él en ese momento.

-¿Señor Hao?- escuchó entrar a Opacho a su oficina.

-Opacho, vaya que sorpresa, ¿dime qué haces por aquí?-

-Es para hablar sobre la empresa de la Srita. Kyouyama-

La expresión de Hao cambió en ese momento, era la empresa que él quería quitarle a Anna, pero… sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella. No podía quitársela ¿o sí?

-Si señor, es para decirle que es posible comprar esa empresa aunque ella no este de acuerdo, sólo es necesario hacer unas cuantas cosas pero obtenerla no será un problema, sólo necesito de que usted me lo autorice señor Hao y en menos de dos semanas esa empresa ya será suya…-

0-0-0-0-0

Eran las 4:30 pm. En el reloj, era hora que se fuera de ahí, era la primera vez en 3 años que ella saldría temprano de trabajar, pero no pensaba faltar a su cita con Hao, debía de hablar con él, debía de saber si ella era sólo un método de diversión. Tomó sus cosas y salió de su oficina.

-Señorita Anna… ¿se va tan temprano?-

-Sí, toma los mensajes que te dejen para mi Tamao-

-Sí Señorita, que pase un feliz Día-

-…Igual-

Anna siguió su camino y tomó el elevador, no era su costumbre ser amable con ella… con nadie de hecho, pero por alguna razón se sentía emocionada de verlo de nuevo y no tenía cabeza para ser mala con nadie, al menos no hoy. Se había pasado pensando en él todo el día y lo deseaba más que nunca.

Llegó a la dirección que le había pedido a Tamao que buscara, a pesar de que ella se extrañó cuando Anna le había pedido la dirección del apartamento de Hao mas sin embargo no dijo nada, no le convenía en todo caso. Llegó al piso 23, donde se encontraba el apartamento de él salió del elevador y al cerrarse las puertas se vio en el reflejo de las mismas arreglándose un poco el cabello, se puso algo de pintalabios rojo y… ¡listo!, hizo un media sonrisa sabiendo que su cabello dentro de poco se despeinaría por completo y que ese pintalabios sería arrebatado de su boca por besos de pasión y lujuria. Se acercó a la puerta para tocar pero al poner su puño en sobre ella está se abrió sola –"_Seguramente ya vino"- _pensó ella, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que había llegado 15 minutos más temprano de la hora fijada; caminó por el gran departamento viendo así el equipo de sonido, el televisor de plasma y el mini bar que tenía en el mismo, Anna se quedó bastante impresionada por los lujos que él poseía, cómo último vio la cama imperial al fondo del apartamento con sabanas rojas y almohadas del mismo color, se acercó a ella con ganas de tirarse encima y sentir la suavidad que se notaba a simple vista cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada, se aproximo a abrirla pero la manija se giró antes de que ella siquiera pudiese acercársele.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa Hao- gritó con mucha alegría.

Anna quedó algo sorprendida al ver a una mujer de pelo azul largo hasta la cintura que sólo llevaba consigo una toalla encima y una copa de champán en la mano.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó confundida.

-Soy Kanna Bismarch- Respondió en un tono casi arrogante -¿Y tú eres…? no me digas, la nueva amante de Hao-

-¿Nueva amante?- preguntó con un tono triste.

-Tienes que haber sido muy buena, hacia ya tiempo que no traía a ninguna nueva. No sabía que vería a alguien aquí hoy, ese hombre nunca nos dice a quién traerá a su apartamento- dijo con un poco de humor

-… ¿Hay más?- preguntó con sus ojos en penumbra.

-Sí, les gusta tener selección, pero no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras….- dijo con una sonrisa.

0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia empezó a caer rápidamente, la gente corría por las aceras para intentar esconderse del agua que cada vez parecía aumentar. Hao se acercó a su auto con paraguas en mano y entró rápidamente, encendió el motor y vio la hora en el reloj digital de su vehículo -5:14 pm.- se había atrasado debido a unos documentos que le había faltado de firmar, encendió su auto y se dirigió a su apartamento rápidamente, no podía esperar para verla.

La lluvia empeoraba a cada minuto y no faltaría mucho para que esa lluvia se convirtiera en tormenta. Conforme dejaba los carros atrás y los edificios por igual vio que tenía un panorama desolado por delante, no había nadie caminando por las calles –La primera vez que miro a Japón tan vació- dijo para si mismo, siguió con su recorrido hasta que algo llamó su atención… una persona caminaba por esas calles vacías, la vio más detenidamente y se le hizo muy familiar. -¿Anna?- dijo al ver a una chica rubia caminando bajo aquella lluvia, no lo pensó dos veces y se estaciono tan rápido como pudo, se bajó rápidamente y corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Anna!- gritó.

Anna siguió su camino y no emitió palabra alguna. Hao siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia hasta que por fin la logro alcanzar.

-Anna ¿Qué haces bajo al lluvia?-

-Camino- dijo sin levantar la mirada en ningún momento.

-¿Pasa algo?-

Anna apretó sus puños con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior ¿cómo podía ser tan cínico?, sen sentía tan estúpida -"_Ren tenía razón… siempre la tuvo_"- levantó su mirada una vez más y Hao parecía verla muy confundido.

Hao notó que estaba cortante, cuando ella levantó su mirada sus ojos denotaban mucha tristeza e ira, pensó en reformar su pregunta pero antes de que pudiera decir nada sintió como algo quemaba su cara volteando así su rostro hacia su izquierda.

-¡Por qué no se lo preguntas a la mujer que tienes desnuda en tú apartamento!- gritó como último.

Hao puso su mano en donde sentía aquel dolor punzante, ella pasó al lado de él y corrió rápidamente, como jamás lo había hecho antes en su vida. Hao se volteó casi de inmediato pero no tardo mucho en perderla de vista, la lluvia era muy fuerte y no podía ver bien acusa de la misma.

_-"¿Una mujer?"-_

0-0-0-0-0

Ya era tarde y aun no decidía que comer, sacó todo de su alacena y no encontró nada realmente apetitoso.

-Sólo hay fideos- dijo con un suspiro al final. –Bueno… ¡fideos serán!- dijo levantándose el ánimo.

Empezó a leer las instrucciones con cuidado y a buscar lo que necesitaría para hacer la cena de esa noche, pero antes de poder hacer nada escuchó el timbre sonar. Yoh vio la ventana y notó que la lluvia no había cesado desde la tarde, escuchó de nuevo el timbre dando así un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Ya voy!- gritó poniéndose un suéter encima para mojarse lo menos posible.

-Ding-Dong- escuchó de nuevo.

-¡Un momento!-

Salió a toda prisa y abrió la puerta, al hacerlo vio a alguien totalmente mojado con la cabeza baja.

-¿A-Anna?-

* * *

**Para los que se quejaron que el anterior fue corto se los recompense XD!! Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si yo sé que quieren que Yoh sufra a morir, lo siento pero que les puedo decir, aun quiero a ese personaje jajaja. Bien les adelanto un poco del siguiente capítulo, primero que nada me odiaran T.T, pero les prometo que después se verán recompensados.**

_**La vio muy interesado, ¿por qué había ido con él?, no lo sabía pero sabía que er**__**a algo malo. Todo empezó con un trago, pero en algún momento todo lo racional, aquella línea que nos dice que es lo que debemos o no debemos hacer se borra por completo…**_

**Bien espero saber de ustedes y verlos en el siguiente chapter, hasta entonces XD!!**


	13. Dulce Desamor

**Hola, parece que todos se quedaron intrigados por la continuación que puse en el capítulo anterior XD!! bueno, por fin sabran a que me refería. Quería agradecerles a todos por llegar hasta acá y leer mi fiction, también por apoyarme y dejarme sus reviews, en serio que inspiran, y para adelantarles algo, serán 18 capítulos en total, ya casi la termino y tengo planes de escribir otra, pero hasta no terminar esta no podré empezar a escribir, bien, si más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 13 X3!!**

**Lo olvidaba, una cosa más, muchos me preguntaron qué hacia Kanna en el departamento de Hao, la verdad pensé que no necesitaba de una explicación, pero por lo que veo no me di a entender, creo yo, como sea, se los explicare aquí ya que más adelante no lo puse. La razón por la que Kanna estaba en el apartamento de Hao era por que deseaba pasar una tarde "juntos", nada más, ella no tenía idea de que Anna llegaría o sabía lo que pasaba entre ambos, lamento si ocurrieron confusiones, pero espero que con esto y lo poco que escribí de ellos en este cap. quede claro, pero igual si no ya saben, me preguntan y yo les contesto o modifico lo que llevó para que se entienda mejor, ok, eso era todo ahora sí, a la fiction XD!!**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Dulce Desamor

La vio detenidamente y notó que su maquillaje se había corrido por su rostro, que era golpeado suavemente por las gotas de lluvia de esa noche -¡Anna!- gritó, se quitó el suéter que tenía encima y se lo puso rápidamente.

-… ¿No te molestas si paso?- musitó ella.

-Claro que no, entra-

Yoh movió un poco su cabeza para quitarse el exceso de agua y vio que Anna que seguía con su mirada baja y triste, él sabía que no le diría qué le pasaba por más que le preguntase pero tenía que haber sido algo malo para que ella hubiera llegado con él.

-Si no te secas atraparás un resfriado- dijo con una cálida sonrisa. –Quítate esa ropa mojada para que la pueda secar-

Anna levantó su cabeza y arqueó una ceja viéndolo algo confundida por aquella petición tan inusual, Yoh por su parte se sonrojó fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que le había pedido.

-Es decir, quise decir, no me mal interpretes yo sólo quería…-

Yoh movía sus manos de una lado a otro rápidamente intentando auto explicarse, sonrojándose cada vez más, Anna no pudo evitar reírse levemente al ver a Yoh buscar las palabras adecuadas para darse a entender.

-Anna… ¿te estás riendo?- preguntó atonito.

Anna se sonrojó y volteó su cabeza sin responder a la pregunta, Yoh, por su parte, sólo dio una leve sonrisa entendiendo que eso era una afirmación. Se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego sonrió de nuevo –Espérame aquí- dijo antes de subir las gradas velozmente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Yoh regresara con ropa seca en sus manos.

-Sé que te quedará algo grande pero no puedes quedarte con esa ropa mojada-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo tomando la ropa.

-Es una playera y unos boxers- dijo un poco apenado –Lo siento pero no tengo nada más pequeño…-

Anna no dijo nada y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó a su apartamento algo confundido y muy molesto, entró y al hacerlo vio a Kanna recostada en su cama sin prenda alguna._-"¡Por qué no se lo preguntas a la mujer que tienes desnuda en tú apartamento!"- _entonces entendió porqué Anna estaba tan molesta, había venido y la había encontrado a ella.

-Ya era hora de que vinieras, ¿te molestaría informarme cuándo traerás a una de tus otras amantes?-

- Otras aman… ¡¿Hablaste con Anna?!- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Anna?, ¿te refieres a la rubia?, sí, lo hice- respondió sin interés.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste?!-

-Lo que siempre les digo a la nuevas, tu manera de laborar con cada una, tú sabes, lo de la selección y de que debe de esperar su turno… nada que tú no sepas-

La actitud sin cuidado y desinteresada de Hao se desvaneció en ese momento, Anna lo había descubierto, es decir, él sabía que tenía que decirle lo que él había hecho pero… él ya no quería hacerlo más… la conoció a ella y por alguna razón las demás mujeres le parecieron inferiores a comparación de ella y sin atractivo alguno, ella tenía que saberlo.

-¿Hao, pasa algo?- preguntó Kanna.

-…Vete…-

-Pero Hao…-

-¡Ahora!-

Kanna no dijo nada más, se puso su ropa encima y salió del apartamento bastante molesta por la actitud de Hao. Hao, por otra parte, se quedó en su habitación en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Debo de encontrarla-

0-0-0-0-0

Se quedó sentada en la sala calladamente con la mirada perdida en el suelo, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado hoy. –Hao…- dijo levemente y de nuevo aquel sentimiento de llorar se apoderó de ella, no lo podía evitar, sentía su corazón hecho pedazos y una necesidad de vengarse por cómo jugaron con ella y con sus sentimientos.

-Bien, tú ropa se secará en unos 35 minutos, calculó yo- dijo Yoh entrando a la sala.

-…Gracias Yoh- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Gracias?... ¿Anna qué pasa?- dijo preocupado.

-¿Tienes sake?- dijo con su mirada fría y expresión sin emociones normal.

-¿Sake?...S-Sí-

-Bien, trae un poco-

-Pero…-

-¿Quieres que te cuente?-

-Sí pero…-

-Entonces trae el sake, porque no hay manera que sobria te diga lo que tengo-

0-0-0-0-0

La llamó incesantemente, pero en su apartamento no contestaba; siempre lo mandaba a buzón, llamó a su oficina pero su secretaria dijo que había salido a las 4:30 de la tarde y que no regresaría hasta mañana. Se fue a su apartamento pensando que talvez no le quería contestar el teléfono porque estaba molesta con él, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

-¡Rayos!, ¿Dónde demonios estás Anna?-

0-0-0-0-0

Había perdido la cuenta después de los 12 tragos, no estaba segura cuántos llevaba para esa hora pero sabía algo, Yoh realmente se miraba gracioso al estar así de ebrio.

-Jajaja, Asakura eres realmente malo tomando-

-No te he perdido el ritmo Kyouyama- contestó con una sonrisa –Pero a ver, dime, ¿por qué estabas debajo de la lluvia?-

Los buenos ánimos de Anna se vinieron abajo al escuchar esa pregunta, y de nuevo sus ojos se ocultaron en penumbra.

-¿Anna?-

-Fue porque…-intentó decir con un tono de voz muy leve.

-… ¿Por qué?-

-¡Porque Hao Asakura me rompió el corazón!- dijo derramando varias lágrimas.

-Ha-Ha-Hao…- tartamudeo sorprendido.

-¡Sí!... fui tan tonta… tan tonta en pensar que sería la única…- dijo con la voz algo quebrantada por el llanto.

-Anna…-

Anna no pudo contenerse más y puso ambas manos sobre su rostro y por primera vez en su vida lloró como una niña pequeña frente a alguien, Yoh se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a ella abrazándola tiernamente. Anna quitó sus manos de su rostro y vio a Yoh que parecía estar bastante angustiado por ella...

-…Lamento… lamento el daño que te hice Yoh…- dijo derramando un par de lágrimas.

Yoh se quedó algo sorprendido por las palabras de ella y la abrazó de nuevo recostándola en su pecho –Ven, será mejor que hoy pases la noche aquí- Yoh cargó a Anna delicadamente sin que ella se opusiera, subió al segundo nivel y la llevó a su habitación acomodándola en el futón (**N/A:** **Futón, son las camas, por así decirlo, que se utilizan en Japón, son como colchones en el piso**).

-Será mejor que te duermas, ha sido un día difícil-

Yoh la vio dulcemente mientras que ella aun derramaba una que otra lágrima teniendo así una mirada perdida, puso su mano en su mejilla y le secó aquella lágrima que se deslizaba lentamente –Ya verás… que todo estará bien- dijo con una cálida sonrisa. Anna lo vio detenidamente y se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente, a una distancia en donde sus respiraciones se confundían una con otra. Yoh se acercó a ella un poco más rozando así sus labios para que ella terminara por besarlo delicadamente, Yoh puso su mano en el rostro de ella acariciando su mejilla lentamente; el beso empezó a volverse un poco más intenso cada uno jugando con los labios del otro.

Anna pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, que se encontraba semidesnudo, sólo teniendo encima una camisa de botones abierta, ella paso sus manos encima de su pecho haciéndolo estremecer con aquella caricia, siguió así y subió sus manos hasta los hombros de él debajo de su camisa haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, Yoh empezó a besar el cuello de ella pasando sus manos por las piernas de ella subiéndolas por su abdomen por debajo de la playera que él le había dado y bajándolas de nuevo.

Mientras la boca de Anna besaba su cuello sus manos se dirigían al pantalón de él desabrochándolo así. Yoh al sentir eso se detuvo y la alejó un poco de él.

-A-Anna…- dijo recuperando el aliento. –Yo… yo nunca he hecho esto…- confesó algo apenado.

Anna lo besó de nuevo –Sólo déjate llevar- fue lo único que dijo y siguió en donde se había quedado, metió sus manos adentro del pantalón de él acariciando su miembro delicadamente haciendo que él emitiera gemido; Yoh puso de nuevo sus manos por el abdomen de ella levantando lentamente la playera hasta quitársela por completo, vio los delicados senos de ella ruborizándose al instante, pero sin quitar su vista en ningún momento, levantó su mano derecha y se acercó a uno de ellos lentamente pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, tragó pesado sabiendo que lo deseaba más que nada, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo… Anna tomó la mano de él haciendo que Yoh se sorprendiera por aquella acción, besó los dedos de él y metió uno en su boca mordisqueándolo un poco; Yoh sentía como empezaba a excitarse sintiendo como si la boca de ella no estuviera chupando su mano si no otra parte de su cuerpo, sacó sus dedos de la boca y acercó la mano de él lentamente hacia su seno haciéndola emitir un gemido al sentir como su mano fría la tocaba delicadamente, sobando esa área con la palma de su mano. Yoh la besó de nuevo sin dejar de tocarla en ningún momento.

Anna lo besaba con fervor y mordisqueando el labio inferior de él, se abalanzó poco a poco sobre Yoh colocándose encima de él, empezó por quitarle el pantalón lentamente hasta deshacerse de él, Yoh se ruborizó de nuevo al sentir tanto contacto entre ambos, Anna se paró de donde estaba y se quitó los boxers que él le había dado dejándola totalmente desnuda y a Yoh con una perfecta visión para contemplar aquel hermoso cuerpo, ella se acomodó nuevamente encima de él besándolo mientras lograba ponerse en la posición perfecta.

-…Hago esto por razones ajenas a ti… espero que lo sepas- dijo ella intentando normalizar su respiración.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?- preguntó con la respiración acelerada.

-Más que nunca…-

Lo besó de nuevo y por fin logró ubicarse en la posición adecuada haciendo que Yoh diera un gemido al sentir como la penetraba, Anna empezó a moverse lentamente dando pequeños gemidos mientras subía la intensidad de aquellos movimientos. Las manos de Yoh acariciaban sus senos no pudiendo evitar dar varios gemidos al sentir como la Itako se movía más rápidamente a cada instante. En ese momento Yoh conoció un mundo de nuevas sensaciones y Anna sintió como una venganza era cumplida… ambos al mismo ritmo haciendo que esa noche fuera la más calurosa de todo el invierno…

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó temprano esa mañana, pues la noche anterior había hecho algo especial ya que en ese día sería su aniversario y ella estaba muy feliz por lo hermoso que había sido su relación a lo largo de ese período de tiempo. Fue a la cocina y sacó unos pastelillos de chocolate con crema batida y fresas encima de los mismos, las puso en una cajita en forma de corazón y en la tapa se podía ver una fotografía de ella con Yoh y las palabras "Te Amo" escritas con bellos colores.

-Feliz Aniversario Yoh- dijo con una expresión soñadora.

Tamao salió temprano ese día, sabía que él se levantaba alrededor de las 7: 00 am. Esta vez ella quería ser la primera persona que viera en ese día especial.

Después de un tiempo llegó a la casa de Yoh y con la llave que él le había dado entró a la casa felizmente, subió las gradas y abrió la puerta de la habitación de él.

-¡Feliz Aniversario Yoh!- gritó con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa se borró al instante, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, no podía creer lo que miraba sus ojos en aquella habitación.

* * *

**Bien, para los que querían que ver a Tamao triste, se los dedico X3!!, sí, yo sé, muy corto, pero el siguiente es bastante largo, espero que les guste, y sí, en el siguiente sus deseos y peticiones de ver a Yoh sufriendo se los haré realidad, esa es mi recompensa por éste, que ya vio yo que deben de estarse preguntando qué rayos me fume para escribir esto, gomen T.T, pero fue por culpa de otra fic que leí y... que esta buenisima XD!! (YohxAnna). Ok, será sólo eso por ahora, el siguiente capítulo se llama: La Maldad en Mí, hasta entonces.**


	14. The Dark Side of Me

**Wiiiii X3!! Hoy estoy feliz, mi la fiction llegó a los 100 reviews XD!! Estoy muy contenta y agradecida, gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de ponerme un review, en serio XD!! Y bueno para los que no tienen tiempo, también, por leer mi ficition, eso es un gran orgullo. Bueno aquí esta lo que muchos de ustedes me pidieron durante tooooooda la fiction, jajaja, en serio, este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes que se han tomado la molestia de leer lo que yo he escrito, me hacen muy feliz como escritora y autora. Ok, ya me puse muy sentimental jajaja, entonces aquí les dejo el capítulo 14: The Dark Side of Me (la maldad en mí), que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 14: The Dark Side of Me

Tiró aquellos pastelillos al suelo y salió corriendo de aquel lugar con lágrimas en sus ojos y con un dolor en el pecho que sentía que en cualquier momento sería demasiado y ya no podría respirar.

Yoh al escuchar ese grito abrió sus ojos pesadamente sintiendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable, vio aquella caja en forma de corazón tirada en el suelo con una fotografía de él y Tamao en ella.

-Tamao…- dijo a lo bajo.

Puso su mano en la cabeza sin saber por qué le dolía tanto, se levantó con dificultad y al hacerlo notó que no tenía nada encima. -¡Pero qué rayos!- dijo viéndose a sí mismo para luego ver algo inusual en su cama.

Anna al escuchar tanto ruido no pudo evitar despertarse, pero al abrir los ojos un dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella, se levantó pesadamente y vio a Yoh viéndola muy sorprendido.

-¿Por qué me miras así?... _"¡Un momento!, ¡¿Qué hace Yoh en mi habitación?!"-_

Anna observó a los lados y pudo darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera en su apartamento; al sentarse bien, las sábanas que cubrían su pecho cayeron en su regazo, vio de nuevo a Yoh que se ruborizaba rápidamente viendo hacia otra dirección, entonces Anna empezó a sentir mucho frío, se vio a sí misma y se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa encima.

-¡Ahhhh!-

0-0-0-0-0

Salió del baño con la ropa de ella por fin seca y vio que Yoh se encontraba recostado en la pared con la mirada baja y una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Será mejor que me vaya-

Anna se dirigió a la puerta, pero sintió como él la tomaba de la muñeca deteniendo así su rumbo.

-No- dijo cortante –Tenemos que hablar-

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba esperando casi una hora y no había modo que Anna o su secretaria llegarán a la oficina, se estaba impacientando cuando a lo lejos vio cómo Tamao se acercaba con la cabeza baja.

-Ya era hora…- musitó.

Tamao entró y se acercó a su escritorio con una caja empezando así a guardar sus cosas, Hao la vio algo extrañado por lo que ella estaba haciendo -¿Qué haces?- preguntó acercándose al escritorio de ella.

-Renuncio- dijo con sus ojos en penumbra.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado.

-…Porque… ¡Porque mi jefa se metió con mi novio!- gritó llorando.

Hao se quedó atónito al escuchar eso, no lo podía creer, alguien se había atrevido a tocar a Anna… a su Anna…

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó empuñando sus manos.

-¡Lo que escuchó!... hoy era nuestro aniversario, fui a su casa a desearle un feliz día y…- Tamao paró al sentir como se hacia un nudo en su garganta.

-… ¿y?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-Ellos estaban en la misma cama… deduzca lo demás…- dijo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

0-0-0-0-0

Ambos estaban sentados en la sala sin decirse nada uno al otro, sólo el silencio se podía percibir en aquella habitación, cada uno con sus miradas pérdidas y, claro está, sin verse en ningún momento. Anna no quería hablar sobre el tema, se sentía muy incomoda y la verdad se empezaba a molestar por eso.

-Si no piensas decirme nada entonces me voy- dijo preparándose para pararse e irse.

-¿Qué pasó ayer en la noche?- preguntó seriamente.

Anna se quedó en su lugar algo sorprendida, aunque sabía que él en algún momento terminaría preguntando algo como eso; Anna cerró sus ojos e intentó recordar que había pasado la noche anterior.

_-Jajaja, Asakura eres realmente malo tomando-_

_-No te he perdido el ritmo Kyouyama-_

…_._

_-¿Estás segura de lo haces?-_

_-Más que nunca…-_

Pero sólo recordaba ciertos fragmentos, no recordaba casi nada, había tomado demasiado.

-No estoy segura… no recuerdo casi nada ¿qué pasó ayer?-

Yoh quedó igual de desconcertado que ella al hacerle la pregunta, recordaba que había traído el sake y que Anna había empezado a tomar demasiado.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Bien aquí esta- dijo poniendo una botella y un par de vasos en la mesa.

-Bien-

Tomó la botella y llenó uno de los vasos para después tomárselo de un sólo sin siquiera respirar.

-¡Tranquila Anna!- gritó Yoh alarmado.

-¿Quieres saber?, ahora toma tú…-

Yoh se quedó desconcertado, pero le interesaba más saber que otra cosa, además sólo sería uno…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Siguió pensando e intentando recordar qué había pasado, pero no tenía mucha idea, pasaban varios recuerdos aislados, intentó descifrarlos uno por uno, pero todo era bastante confuso…recordaba un par de besos, ropa en el suelo, unos gemidos con Anna encima de él… Yoh se sonrojó fuertemente al traer ese recuerdo a su mente.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó molesta.

-Na-Nada… sólo recordé algo- dijo ruborizado aún.

-¿Y bien?-

-Creo que tú sabes mejor que yo qué pasó la noche anterior- respondió intentando evadir la respuesta.

-No, no lo sé, te digo que no recuerdo nada-

-¡Lo hicimos, sí!- gritó mientras su cara se ponía roja.

Anna se ruborizó fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras aun si poder creer lo que él le decía. –Eso no… no es posible- intentó negarlo ella, no podía creer eso, no quería creer eso.

-Tomamos demás y no estábamos en el mejor estado para ver si lo que hacíamos estaba bien o no; a como yo lo veo, es muy posible- dijo un poco molesto pensando en su novia en ese momento _–"…Tamao…"-_

Ahora entendía el porqué de la reacción de Tamao y ahora que lo pensaba, hoy era el aniversario de ambos y ella había venido para desearle feliz aniversario y él...

-¡Rayos!- gritó golpeando fuertemente la mesa.

-Tranquilízate, lo que pasó, pasó, no podemos hacer nada-

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!, ¡Tú novia no te vio con tu ex en la misma cama!- dijo molesto.

Anna no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción en el asunto; es más, ahora que lo pensaba, el único beneficiado de los dos por lo que había pasado, era ella. Ella no tenía porqué rendirle cuentas a nadie, ella no había terminado definitivamente con su novio por estar con otro y, más que nada, ella había podido vengarse de una manera inconsciente de Yoh y de Hao, a pesar de que Hao nunca supiera lo que ella había hecho. Anna bajó la mirada y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba satisfecha, a pesar de que no había planeado que las cosas salieran de esa manera.

-¿Algo que decir, Anna?- preguntó serio Yoh.

-Pues ¿qué quieres que diga?, ¿Qué lo siento?... eso es algo que no escucharás de mi- dijo poniéndose de pie e yendo hacia la puerta.

-Lo escuché ayer… me recuerdo de eso-

Anna lo vio algo sorprendida e intentó recordar un poco, ¿en qué momento ella había podido hacer algo semejante? _-"…Lamento… lamento el daño que te hice Yoh…"-_ entonces lo recordó, estaba tan dolida y a la vez tan agradecida por lo que él hacia que se había visto vulnerable frente a sus ojos… de nuevo.

-Sí bueno, como te dije, no había manera que te dijera lo que sentía sobria, y talvez, sólo talvez, parte de mí… sí lo sentía, sentía lo mucho que sufriste a mi lado…-

-Anna…-

-Pero… te puedo jurar que esto no lo siento-

Después de ese último comentario siguió con su camino y salió de la casa de él, no tenía porqué pedirle perdón a él o nadie por lo que había hecho, talvez no se acordaba de lo que había pasado exactamente, pero si se acordaba que le había gustado… y mucho.

0-0-0-0-0

-Un taza de leche con bastante espuma por favor-

-Sí señor-

Se encontraba en un puesto de café enfrente de su oficina, a pesar de que no vendieran leche sólo así, lo conocían tan bien que sólo por él hacían una excepción, además que había amenazado con demandarlos si no lo hacían.

-Aquí tiene Sr. Tao-

-Ya era hora-

Pagó lo que debía y le dio un pequeño sorbo dando así una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía tan bien tomar un poco de leche por las mañanas; continúo con su camino hasta que chocó contra alguien.

-¡Fíjate por donde…!, ¿Tamao?-

-Joven Ren, por favor discúlpeme…- dijo con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¿Tamao, qué pasa?-

-No, nada, estoy bien- dijo secándose las lágrimas. –Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que él regresará con ella- habló bajando la mirada.

-¿Regresará con ella?-

-Sí… talvez si yo… si yo me hubiera acostado con él, él no estaría con ella en este momento-

-¿Estás hablando de Yoh?-

-Sí…- respondió sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas más.

-¿Con quién estaba?-

-Con la señorita Anna…-

-¡¿Con Anna?!-

0-0-0-0-0

Salió de un reconfortante baño con agua caliente, ya que necesitaba que sus músculos se relajaran un poco; se arregló rápidamente y tomó rumbo a la oficina. No tardó mucho en llegar, al entrar como siempre se dispuso a decirle a Tamao qué hacer, pero notó que ella ya no estaba ahí, se acercó al escritorio de ella y vio una nota en el mismo, la tomó y se dedico a leerla.

_Señor__ita Anna:_

_Espero que con esta nota entienda mi renuncia a la empresa; como sabrá, los motivos son más que obvios y no creía necesario escribirlos, gracias por los años de trabajo, sin más que decir me despido._

_Atentamente_

_Tamao Tamamuro_

_PD: Ojala que lo haya disfrutado._

Anna vio aquella carta sin emoción alguna, no le era importante si ella estaba o no en su empresa, conseguir alguien igual o mejor no sería demasiado trabajo. Se dirigió a su oficina y al sentarse leyó de nuevo la posdata de aquella carta.

-Lo hice- dijo a lo bajo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

Anna se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz en la habitación, entonces vio a Hao que cerraba la puerta lentamente detrás de él, y de nuevo ese odio e ira se apoderaron de ella, al verlo recordaba una sola frase _–"Eres la nueva amante…"_-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Nada, sólo vine a ver como tú secretaria venía con lágrimas en sus ojos por saber que te acostaste con Yoh, nada más-

Anna volvió a sonreír, escuchar el dolor que provocó le causaba una extraña sensación de placer, era mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

-¡¿Acaso meterte con mi primo te parece gracioso?!- gritó él.

-¡¿Y eso a ti, que más te da?!- gritó ella. -¡El último que puede reclamarme sobre si puedo o no acostarme con alguien eres tú!-

-Una cosa es meterse con alguien más… y otra meterse con un hombre que tiene una relación con alguien que tú conoces-

-Tienes razón, a la próxima evitaré saber ¡que Yoh es novio de mi secretaria!-

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?!-

-¡NADA!- gritó viéndolo furiosa –…Por fin ella tuvo lo que se merecía por lo que me hizo…- dijo con malicia en su voz.

-Tú ya no estabas con Yoh cuando ella empezó a salir con él, ¿no es bastante patético que te quieras vengar de algo sin motivos?-

Anna sintió cómo esas palabras eran tan parecidas a… "_Al menos soy alguien que siguió adelante y pude olvidarse del pasado… y no me muero de celos al ver a mi ex con alguien más… y mejor" _lo queYoh le había dicho tiempo atrás…

-No lo hice por ella…- dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Uh?-

-¡Lo hice por ti!, ¡Y sabes qué! Me gustó, ¡lo hizo mejor de lo que tú podrías hacerlo!-

Hao entró en un estado de furia que jamás había pensado entrar en su vida, la vio con desprecio, con odio y con resentimiento. Levantó su mano en un intentó hacerla callar, deseaba tanto descargar su ira en ella.

-¿Vas a golpearme?- dijo seria –Pues hazlo ¡¿Qué esperas?!-

-Eres una…-

-No es mi culpa que la verdad te duela tanto- incitó ella.

Hao golpeó fuertemente el escritorio abriéndose así una herida en la mano, Anna por su parte se quedó algo sorprendida y un poco asustada por la magnitud del golpe.

-…Vete- dijo ella seria de nuevo.

Hao sonrió levemente, él talvez había perdido la batalla pero no la guerra, era raro cuando dejaba que sus emociones lo dominaran, pero sabía que las palabras harían más daño que cualquier golpe.

-Sí, con gusto Anna, por cierto, espero que disfrutes ser la número dos para los hombres- dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Anna adquirieron ese brillo de nuevo… y esos pensamientos regresaron a su cabeza -"…_Eso es lo que seré para los hombres… ¿una aventura?, ¿acaso soy tan insoportable que no hay nadie capaz de amarme por quien soy?..."- _y un sentimiento nuevo apareció, se sentía usada por él… como si ella fuese una broma, ¿acaso era divertido verla sufrir?

-Sabes algo… talvez tengas razón…- dijo con la cabeza baja.

Hao la vio más detenidamente, lo que había dicho había funcionado muy bien… demasiado bien.

-Pero…- dijo empuñando sus manos con fuerza –Al menos no soy la sombra de lo que mi familia aspire que sea… yo puedo vivir sin un hombre… ¿tú puedes vivir con la vergüenza de ser el número dos?- preguntó viéndolo con una mirada que era tan fría, que cualquier ser humano pensaría que hablaba con una pared… algo sin emociones.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, él no dijo nada al respecto, sentía que ya no hablaba con Anna, ni siquiera con una persona con corazón, parecía que hablaba con una persona a la cual su alma había sido removida, no tenía caso seguir con esa conversación. Anna lo vio y en sus ojos notó un cierto aire de triste y decepción, pero no le importó; para un comentario que él tuviera malo, ella tenía uno tres veces peor. Lo vio salir de su oficina silenciosamente sin decir nada más, ella había ganado… y de nuevo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

0-0-0-0-0

La llamó casi quinientas veces, pero no contestaba, la buscó por todos lados, pero no aparecía. Yoh no sabía cómo encontrarla, parecía que Tamao hubiera sido tragada por la tierra. Entró a su casa sin más que hacer que volverlo a intentarlo mañana.

Yoh apenas había entrado a su casa cuando escuchó el timbre sonar.

-"_Tamao"_- pensó.

Corrió hacia la puerta esperando con todo su ser que fuera ella, pero al abrirla lo que encontró fue algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba, sintió como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en su rostro haciéndolo caer en el acto, puso su mano en su quijada y vio que su labio inferior se había rasgado haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre brotara del mismo.

-¿No te importa si paso o sí?-

-¿Hao?... ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- preguntó levantándose con dificultad.

-Hace bastante tiempo que quería hacer esto-

Lo tomó por el cuello y lo empujó hacia una pared, jamás podría tocar a Anna para lastimarla, pero definitivamente se vengaría de su primo por haberla tocado a ella y por lo que el había tenido que soportar.

-Es por Anna ¿cierto?- dijo con dificultad para hablar.

-Qué te puedo decir… al menos ya sabes a quien mandarle la factura del hospital-

-Si alguien debería ser golpeado en todo caso… ese serías tú- logró decir casi sin aire.

Hao lo soltó al instante, ¿por qué él?, él no se había metido con Tamao en todo caso.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó confundido.

Yoh al caer al suelo empezó a toser y a recuperar el aire perdido.

-Anna vino conmigo ayer…- dijo intentando normalizar su respiración.

-Eso lo sé- dijo empuñando sus manos.

-¿Sabes por qué?-

-Hmph, por una estúpida venganza-

-Sí, lo olvidé, planeamos ambos hacer todo esto para que al día siguiente Tamao nos viera juntos y tú vinieras a golpearme- dijo molesto.

-¿Cuál es tú punto?-

-La razón por la que vino, fue porque tú le rompiste el corazón ¡te lo dije!- gritó enojado -¡¿Por qué tenias que jugar con ella?!-

Hao se quedó algo sorprendido por lo que le dijo en ese momento y recordó las palabras que le dijo su primo antes de que todo su juego se saliera de control:

_-¿Te gusta ella? o ¿es tan solo un juego para ti?-_

_-¿Por qué tanto interés?- preguntó él de manera divertida._

_-Sé__ como eres, y no quiero que la lastimes-_

Al principio si había un juego pero ahora era diferente, ahora él ya no quería jugar con ella.

-…Como sea- dijo Yoh con una suspiro de cansancio –La razón por la que estuvimos "juntos" fue por que tomamos demasiado, no por amor o pasión o lo que sea… ella vino a mi con una mirada muy triste y llorando… yo creo… yo creo que se enamoró de ti-

Hao ya no supo qué decirle, la razón por la que Anna estaba así entonces… ¿era su culpa?

0-0-0-0-0

Ya era tarde y de nuevo se puso a hacer los cálculos para saber cuánto dinero necesitaba para cubrir esa deuda.

-Sigue siendo demasiado…- dijo con un suspiro hasta el final.

Se acomodó de nuevo en su sillón de cuero y vio algo que le llamó la atención, un sobre de papel Manila que apenas si podía distinguirse con todos esos papeles que había puesto encima de el.

-"_Lo olvidaba… el sobre que Yuka me mandó…"_-

Alzó su mano y se dirigía a tomarlo cuando escuchó como abrían su puerta escandalosamente.

-¡Anna!-

Anna vio que eran Ren, muy enojado, quien entraba por su puerta. Ella dio un suspiro de exasperación, ya estaba harta que todo el mundo entrara sólo así ¿Acaso no conocían algo llamado "tocar la puerta"?

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?!-

-¿Qué hice?... ¿de qué hablas?-

-Anna, hoy si caíste bajo-

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios me estás hablando?!-

-Déjame ver, te metes con Hao, te aburres de él o no sé y luego te metes con Yoh ¿te suena familiar?-

Después de hablar con Hao le había costado demasiado tranquilizarse y poner su mente centrada en otra cosa, en algo que no la hiciera querer ir a destruir algo, ya casi había olvidado esas emociones de maldad, tristeza e ira.

-La verdad sí, bastante- respondió con una sonrisa. -¿Algo más?- preguntó más seria.

-¡¿Cómo qué algo más?!, Anna, Yoh era el novio de Tamao… ¿cómo pudiste meterte con él? –

-Lo hice y punto ¿algún problema?-

-…Anna… ¿qué te pasó?... tú no eras así-

-Sabes qué, estoy harta que todo el mundo venga aquí a criticar lo que hago o dejo de hacer-

-No te estoy criticando, estoy intentando hacerte reaccionar, no es justo que…-

-¿Justo?... ¡¿te pareció justo que Yoh me lastimara como lo hizo?!-

-No, yo no digo que…-

-¡¿Fue justo que Tamao, sabiendo que él y yo estuvimos juntos, se metiera con él sólo así?!-

-Anna…-

-¡¿Fue justo que Hao me utilizara y se llevara lo único que me quedaba de dignidad?!...-dijo intentando no quebrarse en llanto -No, no lo es… así que a mí no me vengas a hablar de justicia Ren- dijo intentando contener un par de lágrimas.

-¿Y eso te da el derecho de destruir la vida de los demás?-

-No me da el derecho… pero si la iniciativa-

Después de esa frase se paró de su lugar y salió de la oficina. Anna estaba devastada por todo lo que había pasado, sabía que talvez muchas de las cosas que había dicho o hecho, eran malas, que no estaba haciendo bien, pero… si ella no se miraba ruda, si ella no ponía esa personalidad maliciosa que había tenido todo el día… se quebraría y lloraría sin consuelo alguno; hubiera hecho que al ver a Hao se hubiera puesto mal y seguramente una que otra lágrima hubiera salido de sus ojos, que todo lo que todo el mundo había dicho de lo que hizo con Yoh la noche anterior le hubiera afectado demasiado y posiblemente la culpa hubiera sido demasiado grade de afrontar, por esos motivos ella prefería ser ruda y fría, así nada la afectaría, nada la quebraría de nuevo. Por que no importaba cómo salieran las cosas ella debía de verse beneficiada de alguna manera.

-Porque, sin importar que… yo siempre gano- musitó aquella noche para si misma mientras se dirigía a casa con esa expresión fría y sentimiento alguno.

**Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, me quede sin internet por un laaaaargo tiempo, eso me atraso, pero ya regrese jajaja, el otro capítulo intentare subirlo la siguiente semana, lo más seguro es que sí. Ahora respecto al fic,p****arece que Anna si se enojo…**** ok ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto la escena de Hao e Yoh? Díganmelo en un review XD!! **

**Bien, alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado ¿por qué rayos Anna es como es? Bueno en el siguiente les traigo la respuesta (obviamente vista desde mi punto de vista psicológico jajaja) en el siguiente capítulo veremos el pasado de Anna a**** todo color jajaja y sabrán porque es tan ruda, ****Capítulo 15: Mi Pasado****. Gracias por leer.**


	15. Mi Pasado

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, que bueno que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior; vieron, ésta vez no me tardé wiiii X3!! ok, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que les dejo el siguiente cap, espero que lo disfruten XD!!**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Mi pasado

_**(Anna)**_

_-Mamá, ya viste… ves, te dije que podría atraparla-_

_-Sí, así es, es una hermosa mariposa… pero debes dejarla ir Anna-_

_-¿Por qué?... es muy bonita-_

_-Porque todo ser vivo debe de ser libre Anna…-_

-¡¡RING!!- sonó el despertador.

Me levanté viendo que eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Fui al baño y me vi al espejo, en donde mi reflejo mostraba unas grandes ojeras… la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien.

-Hacia tiempo que no soñaba contigo… madre- dije levemente.

Me metí a la ducha y encendí la regadera para que el agua corriera, cerré mis ojos para sólo sentir aquella cálida sensación y, por alguna razón, varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

**Inicio del Flash Back**

_-_Mamá ¿qué es eso?-

-¿Esto?- dijo tomando aquel hermoso objeto –Es un rosario-

-Pero… Ahí no hay rosas-

-Jajaja, Anna no, es un artefacto sagrado, con él puedo comunicarme con los espíritus-

-¡Hola!- dijo gritando fuertemente.

-Jajaja, no se usa de esa manera… un día te enseñaré a usarlo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, por algo eres mi hija-

Anna vio de nuevo aquel objeto, era muy hermoso, tenía pequeñas cuencas de color azul que conformaban gran parte de aquel gran rosario, pero la que más le llamó la atención fue una pequeña campana que de su interior salía un penacho rojo.

-¿Porqué aquí ya no hay más bolitas azules?-

-Eso es lo que hace que no sea sólo un collar de zafiros azules-

-¿Zafiros azules?, ¿por esa campana dorada?-

-Si digámoslo así, esa campana de oro hace que esto sea un artefacto para comunicarse con los espíritus- le contestó sonriendo cálidamente.

**Fin del flash Back**

Cerré la regadera y me alisté para empezar otro "hermoso" día en la oficina, al menos ayer había podido solucionar el problema de mi nueva secretaria, ya que Tamao había renunciado… sacudí mi cabeza un poco y preferí no pensar en el asunto, no quería pensar en nada concerniente a ese tema por ahora.

Llegué a la oficina y vi a la nueva secretaria con esa sonrisa y buena actitud _–"Acaso es un clon de Tamao"_- pensé.

-Buenos días Anna-

-…Veo que viniste temprano Jun-

-Sí así es, Ren me comentó que siempre venías temprano-

Jun Tao, la única persona en todo Japón que aceptó ser mi secretaria, aún no lo podía creer, tenía que ser la hermana de mi tonto y arrogante abogado, pero que más da, no pienso interactuar con ella como si fuera mi amiga o algo así.

-No quiero ser molestada hoy, ¿entendiste?- amenacé.

-Por supuesto Anna-

Entré a mi oficina y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, hoy no quería sorpresas de ningún tipo. Me senté en la silla y empecé a buscar aquel sobre que me había sido entregado -¿Dónde está?- Pero no tardé mucho en encontrarlo, lo abrí lentamente y saqué lo que había adentro.

-¿Una carta?-

_Querida Anna:_

_Hice el favor que me pediste y si me dieron el precio que me pediste, no fue nada fácil pero lo logré, tienes una semana para contestar esta carta. Espero que estés segura de lo que haces, porque una vez que lo hagas no hay vuelta atrás._

_Mis mejores deseos._

_Yuka Hiraguizawa_

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que no quería hacerlo pero… no tenía opción. Vi por un momento aquella carta y recordé porqué me costaba tanto.

_-Cuando yo ya no esté__, será tuyo-_

_-Entonces… no quiero tenerlo… ¡No si tú tienes que irte!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas._

Hace tanto tiempo yo era como todos los demás, era una niña que sonreía mucho, que abrazaba a las personas que quería y se tomaba su tiempo para admirar lo hermoso de la vida: los atardeceres, los días nublados, las estrellas… todo… hasta que eso pasó…

_-¡MAMÁ!-_

-Disculpa Anna- escuché que tocaron la puerta.

Regresé de aquel trance en el cual estaba y guardé aquella carta tan rápido como pude.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-La buscan- dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Me buscan?-

-Sí, es… ¡Espere! no piensa… oh, ya veo… de acuerdo, lo haré-

Ese monólogo me llamó la atención, alguien había llegado pero ¿ahora se iba?, me paré de donde estaba y fui a la puerta para abrirla después, pero lo único que logre ver fue un elevador cerrándose.

-¿Quién era?-

-Ah… no me dijo su nombre, pero me dejó esto para usted-

-¿Una carta?-

Tomé aquel documento y empecé a leer mientras regresaba a mi oficina, pero ni bien terminé de leer ese documento y sentí cómo la sangre se me helaba y por alguna razón me empecé a sentir algo mareada, al punto que tuve que sostenerme de algo para no caer… no podía ser… no podía ser tan cruel…

-¡JUN!- grité

Jun entró tan rápido como sus zapatos Prada de tacón alto se lo permitieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Llama a tú hermano en el acto y dile que lo necesito aquí ¡ahora!-

-Sí Anna…-

Tomé asiento y puse mi manos sobre mi cara, no podía creerlo… en eso sentí cómo una lágrima empezaba a recorrer mi mejilla sin yo poderlo evitar, vi de nuevo aquel sobre que Yuka me había mandado y no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas más… no quería deshacerme de eso, era lo único que ella me había dejado al morir…

**Inicio del Flash Back**

Era ya de noche, en el reloj de pared marcaba alrededor de la una y cuarto de la madrugada, el padre no estaba, por un viaje de negocios. La pequeña de cinco años dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando escuchó unos ruidos en la parte de abajo, eso la hizo despertar, se levantó pesadamente pensando que su padre había regresado antes.

-¿Papá?...- dijo algo somnolienta.

Caminó afuera de su habitación y escuchó varios pasos abajo, algo así como una pelea, luego un grito de una mujer… una mujer que ella conocía.

-¿Mamá?-

Se asomó a las escaleras y vio cómo su madre corría a toda velocidad hacia ella cargándola al momento de llegar al segundo nivel.

-Mamá ¿Qué pasa?-

-Anna no digas nada-

Anna no entendía lo que pasa, pero sintió cómo algo mojaba su pijama, al ver detenidamente vio una sustancia rojo carmesí en ella…sangre, vio que su madre tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡Estás herida!- dijo la pequeña con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su madre se dirigió a su habitación y tomó aquel rosario y luego puso a Anna en un pequeño armario.

-Anna guarda esto y cuídalo mucho y por nada del mundo salgas de aquí ¿entiendes?-

-Pero mamá…-

-¡Promételo!-

-Lo prometo…-

-Buena niña-

Cerró la puerta y la atrancó, se dirigía afuera de su habitación, pero varios hombres entraron acorralándola.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-

-No sé de qué hablan…-

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y una caída, la golpearon sin cesar y seguían preguntando dónde estaba, pero ella no dijo nada, aquel hombre perdió la paciencia y sacó un arma apuntándola en su cabeza, preguntó una vez más, pero ella no contestó nada… un bang fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación y luego sin más que hacer, aquellos hombres huyeron del lugar.

-Mamá…- dijo la pequeña de cinco años, que sin que su madre lo supiera, había visto aquella escena.

Hizo esfuerzos toda la noche para poder salir de aquel armario, hasta después de tres horas logró desatascar la puerta y corrió con su madre.

-¡Mamá!- gritó ella mientras intentaba hacer que ella despertara.

La policía llegó en la mañana después de que reportaron un robo en aquella casa, al hacerlo vieron a una niña en los brazos de su madre, todos pensaron que había sido un homicidio doble ya que aquella niña se aferraba fuertemente a su madre con heridas en sus manos, pero fue una sorpresa para todos ver que ella respiraba, talvez lo que más les llamó la atención fue un rosario azul que esa niña rubia de cinco años llevaba en su cuello.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Anna?- escuché.

Regresé a ésta realidad y sequé un par de lágrimas que habían mojado mi rostro, recordé de nuevo esa noche… después de eso me pusieron en un hospital psiquiátrico por un año debido a que no decía palabra alguna después de esa noche… esa noche me marcó para siempre, mis ojos perdieron brillo, dejé de sonreír, hasta podría decir que dejé de sentir, me volví fría y ruda sólo para no expresar ese gran dolor que sentía dentro.

-Anna, Ren ya vino-

Recuperé la compostura y puse de nuevo esa cara seria –Déjalo pasar-

-¿Me llamaste?- dijo él entrando muy serio, parecía aún molesto por nuestra conversación de hace algunos días.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije tirando aquella carta en el escritorio.

Ren la vio algo intrigado, tomó aquella carta y la leyó detenidamente, su semblante cambio súbitamente y en ese momento me di cuenta que todo eso era realmente malo.

-¿Y bien?-

-Anna, esto… esto es un aviso de desalojo…-

-Sí, lo sé, me enteré cuando leí aquellas grandes letras que decían **Aviso de Desalojo**, mi pregunta es ¡¿Cómo rayos pueden pedirme eso?!- dije molesta -¡No pueden sacarme de MI empresa!-

-Anna… por lo que dice aquí, tu plazo se vence en tres días…-

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, aun tengo una semana y media- dije parándome de mi asiento.

-Parece que algo o alguien hizo que esto cambiara… alguien empezó a comprar tus acciones Anna… ésta empresa está muy lejos de seguir siendo tuya…-

Caí sentada en mi silla y mi mente se perdió en ese momento… ¿la había perdido?, lo último que tenía ¿ya no era mío?...

-¿Quién?… ¿Quién compró las acciones?- pregunté sin brillo en mis ojos.

-…La empresa Daidoiji-

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla en ese momento –Hao…- musité al viento, y entonces recordé aquellas palabras que me dijo hace ya algún tiempo_: -Si guerra quieres, guerra tendrás… te aseguro algo Anna Kyoyuma, me quedaré con tu empresa y me aseguraré que cada acción sea mía…-_ lo había hecho, me estaba dejando sin lo que más quería… sin la herencia de mi familia.

-Hay manera… manera de evitar que sea toda de él, digo de aquella empresa-

-Si podemos recuperar las acciones que aún nos quedan sí-

-Bien, sólo eso tenía que saber- dije recobrando la compostura.

-Anna…-

-Eso es todo, te veré después-

-Pero…-

-Es todo- dije en forma de amenaza.

Ren dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, salió de mi oficina y de nuevo aquel silencio inundó aquel lugar. Tomé el teléfono e hice la llamada más difícil que haría en toda mi vida.

-Aló ¿Yuka?-

-_Sí… ¿Anna?_-

-Véndelo- dije cortante.

-_¿Te refieres al rosario de tú madre?... Anna, estás…_-

-Véndelo y cuando tengas el dinero me llamas-

-_Pero…_-

-Hasta entonces-

Colgué el teléfono y de nuevo me sentí abrumada por aquel silencio. Mi padre, al morir, me había dejado la empresa y me había suplicado que me encargara de mantenerla a flote, no lo voy a negar, los negocios son mi vida, me apasiona lo que hago, porque cuando era pequeña me di cuenta, que si dedicas tu vida a los negocios, todo lo demás es irrelevante… de esa manera talvez, tan sólo talvez… se convertió en una manera de evadir la realidad, la realidad de saber que ella no volvería a estar conmigo nunca más.

* * *

**Bueno, POR ESO!! Anna es como es jajaja, ok, espero que me digan qué les pareció éste capítulo. Siguiente capítulo, Mi pesadilla hecha realidad X3!!**


	16. Mi pesadilla hecha realidad

**Hola XD!! Gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, bueno primero que nada, después de éste capítulo sólo faltaran 2 más para que se termine mi fic T.T, pero me alegra que la sigan leyendo X3!! Ok, si en el capítulo anterior odiaron a Hao en éste… bueno, mejor no les arruino la sorpresa, espero que les guste XD!! **

* * *

Capítulo16: Mi pesadilla hecha realidad

-¡Demonios!- gritó fuertemente – ¡Me dolió!-

-Tranquilízate Yoh, lo siento, pero se supone que duela-

-No, se supone que me ayude, no que me duela más que el golpe ¡Ouch!, ¡Manta!-

-Si no te desinfecto las heridas será peor- dijo con un suspiro.

Manta siguió así por unos minutos más hasta que logró ayudar a su amigo por completo, había llegado esa mañana temprano cuando encontró a Yoh intentando curarse así mismo, cosa que había hecho bastante mal.

-No entiendo porqué Hao te vino a golpear… ¿me quieres explicar?-

Yoh había omitido esa parte en toda la explicación de la pelea, se sentía tan culpable por lo que había pasado entre él y Anna que no tenía el valor de enfrentar a su amigo, así que permaneció en silencio.

-Yoh… soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… ¿verdad?-

-Manta… no es fácil…-

-De acuerdo… cuando estés listo puedes decírmelo- dijo resignado –Por cierto, ¿y Tamao?-

Yoh bajo la cabeza sin saber como reaccionar ante esa pregunta, ¿qué decirle? O mejor dicho ¿cómo decirle?

-Yoh… ¿pasa algo malo?-

-…Ella no quiere verme…- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Qué!, ¿por qué no?-

-¡Porque la traicione sí!- gritó frustrado.

Manta se quedó en silencio, no podía creer que Yoh hubiera hecho algo semejante, es decir él amaba a Tamao ¿por qué haría algo como eso?

-¿La traicionaste?, ¿Con quién?-

-Con Anna…-

-¡Anna! Yoh ¿Qué demonios hacías con Anna?-

-Aggg, nos emborrachamos, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente estaba con ella en mi cama-

-Pero entonces… no fue intencional- dijo al pensativo.

-¡Eso lo sé!... pero cuando Tamao nos vio juntos no lo pensó de esa manera… y tiene razón, ni yo me hablaría de nuevo- dijo con un suspiro al final.

-¡No Yoh!, ya verás que todo se arreglara y volverán a estar juntos-

-Eso espero-

-Pero no entiendo algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué Hao te golpeo?-

-Por Anna… se enteró que estuvimos "juntos"-

-¿Y por qué haría algo como eso? Por lo que me dijiste a él no le importan las mujeres y Anna está peleando con él-

-No lo sé… talvez, si le importa ella…-

-¿Estás seguro?-

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-…Como sea- dijo Yoh con una suspiro de cansancio –La razón por la que estuvimos "juntos" fue por que tomamos demasiado, no por amor o pasión o lo que sea… ella vino a mi con una mirada muy triste y llorando… yo creo… yo creo que se enamoró de ti-

–…Pero aun así te eligió a ti-

-¡No lo entiendes verdad!-

-¿Ah?-

-Ella estuvo conmigo por despecho, para vengarse de ti… y por lo que sé hasta de mí- dijo un poco molesto.

-¿Por venganza?...bueno, contigo se había tardado demasiado, conmigo sólo… sólo fue un mal entendido- dijo él desviando la mirada.

-Dudo mucho que te escuche asumiendo que tengas razón, la conozco hace mucho y créeme, no escucha razones, Anna es más una persona de actos, no de palabras…-

-¿Ahora eres el experto?-

-La conozco más que tú… que mucha gente de hecho-

-Como sea, me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Pero antes de irme…-

Hao se acercó a él y lo golpeo fuertemente de nuevo haciéndolo caer de nuevo, Yoh puso su mano en el labio viendo que esta vez se había roto.

-Eso fue por mi parte-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ahora que lo pienso, no- dijo de mal humor.

-Veo que aun estás molesto por la paliza que te dio- dijo Manta riendo entre dientes.

-¡No me dio una paliza!... sólo estaba desprevenido-

-Claro, pero dime, ¿ahora qué harás con Tamao?-

-Seguir intentando y rezar por que me escuche… no tengo mucho por hacer-

0-0-0-0-0

Estaba ansiosa, sabía que no tardaría mucho en que su teléfono sonara, y efectivamente así fue.

-¡Ring!- sonó el teléfono.

-¿Aló?-

-_Anna, lo tengo, ya _deposite_ el dinero en tu cuenta como lo pediste_-

-Bien, gracias por todo Yuka…-

-_Anna, nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, soy una de las pocas personas que sabe lo de tu mamá y… _-

-No tengo tiempo ¿cuál es tu punto?-

-_Si necesitas hablar…_-

-Estaría en un concurso de oratoria, adiós-

-_An…_-

Cortó la llamada, ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo la viera con lastima o algo por el estilo, esa era exactamente la razón por la cual no le decía a nadie ese momento de su vida. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a su abogado.

–Ya tengo el dinero ¿ahora que?-

-Iré para allá, no te muevas-

Después de eso ella colgó, no tardaría mucho antes de que él viniera y toda su pesadilla o parte de ella terminara, después de eso, pondría a Ren a hablar con el Abogado del imbécil de Hao y recuperaría su empresa, así de simple.

Después de una hora de espera por fin la persona que quería ver había llegado; Ren entró a su oficina y ella lo vio con una mirada asesina por haberse tardado tanto.

-Tráfico-

-Interesante, ahora que tengo el dinero ¿qué?-

-Bueno, necesitamos hacer una junta con el encargado de las acciones que se están vendido y…-

-Genial y eso cuando…-

-Ya lo hice, hoy en la tarde-

-Ya recuerdo por que te contrate-

-Bien, alístate, ya que seguramente el representante de la empresa Daidoiji estará allí-

Anna se quedó en silencio y de nuevo esos sentimientos de ira y enojo se apoderaron de ella, no lo quería ver, no quería saber nada de él, de la persona que le estaba haciendo la vida miserable.

-Le enseñare que al final de cuentas yo fui más fuerte- dijo con una expresión de resentimiento.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron a la hora citada, Anna se encontraba algo ansiosa por lo que pasaría y porque tendría que verlo, pero no por eso se sentía más vulnerable, le enseñaría quien era ella.

-Buenas tardes- dijo un chico de piel oscura y cabello alborotado.

-Buenas tardes- contestó un señor con su cabello encanecido del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Están todos presentes?-

-No, falta alguien- dijo Anna rápidamente.

-Oh, sí, lamento informarles que el Sr. Asakura no podrá asistir debido a otros compromisos, espero que lo entiendan-

-…Cobarde…- musitó ella.

-De acuerdo, empecemos entonces ¿Sr. Tao cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?-

-¡¿Cómo que cuál es el motivo?!, ¡es para recuperar lo que por derecho es mió!- gritó Anna.

-Anna, cálmate, yo me encargo-

-Pero señorita, eso no tiene que discutirlo conmigo- dijo aquel hombre confundido y asustado.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Ren algo confundido.

-Eso sólo es concerniente al Sr. Asakura o en éste caso a su abogado-

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en todo esto?- preguntó Anna.

-Es que, por lo que yo veo en mi computadora, ellos terminaron de comprar todas las acciones de su empresa ésta mañana, esa empresa es ahora del Sr. Asakura-

0-0-0-0-0

-Señor Hao, he regresado-

-Opacho, ¿qué pasó?-

-La señorita Anna ya sabe sobre su perdida señor, la empresa es oficialmente suya-

-Ya veo-

Opacho le dio una sonrisa algo forzada y se puso bastante pensativo, Hao notó aquella reacción al instante.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó.

-Es sólo… que me da algo de tristeza- respondió con un tono triste.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-

-Es que la señorita parecía que iba a pagar su deuda, la verdad cuando termino esa reunión podría jurar que ella derramaba un par de lágrimas-

-Es normal, acaba de perder su…-

-No por ese motivo-

-¿Ah?-

-Por lo que hizo para conseguir el dinero, dijo algo que había vendido su más preciado recuerdo por nada y después empezó a maldecirlo-

-¿Valioso recuerdo? _"¿A qué rayos se refería con eso?"_-

* * *

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció?, bueno si quieren saber que pasara ahora que Anna lo perdió todo y Hao lo gano todo****, mándenme sus reviews XD!! En el siguiente capítulo: ****La Carta****, ahí se responderán todas sus preguntas XD!!**

**PD: si actualizo algo tarde es porque me quedaré sin Internet, de nuevo T.T, pero espero que no sea así, igual intentaren actualizar la otra semana XD!!.**


	17. La Carta

**Hola, ya vine con el siguiente capítulo, a todos los que estan en contra del YohxTamao éste capítulo se los dedico, cuando lo leaa sabrán porqué, bien sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo 17, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: La Carta

La gotas de lluvia golpeaban suavemente la ventana en ese día tan frío, ella sólo se dedicaba a ver como es que se deslizaban lentamente mientras el granizo chocaba con el cristal; eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde y todo se miraba muy oscuro, no había ni una sola luz encendida en el apartamento de ella y tampoco tenía muchos planes de que eso cambiara, se sentía devastada con lo que apenas dos días atrás había sucedido, se lo había quitado todo, su empresa, su alegría, su dignidad… habían momentos que se preguntaba en esa oscuridad si él había planeado todo eso desde que la vio por primera vez, si talvez de esa manera él gozaría más su victoria, saber que ella estaría devastada… todo eso a ella le parecía bastante injusto.

-¡Correo!- escuchó.

Una carta fue deslizada debajo de la puerta y a lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos alejarse, ella por su parte no pensaba moverse en lo más mínimo, estaba muy cómoda en el sillón con sus piernas pegadas al pecho viendo la lluvia caer como para estirarse y ver aquel sobre que seguramente sería un anuncio de desalojo… de nuevo, así que permaneció así hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia no había cesado como aquella noche que ella vino a buscarlo, él se encontraba viendo los truenos que caían cada vez con mayor frecuencia, sólo admiraba el panorama; a veces se preguntaba si esa noche él hubiera dormido abajo o no hubiera tomado… talvez así todo sería diferente ahora, pero el pasado no se podía cambiar, sólo podía esperar mejorar su futuro. En eso, el timbre sonó, Yoh se puso alerta en ese momento reviviendo lo que había pasado aquella noche, ¿sería ella de nuevo? Fue de nuevo a la puerta algo ansioso al pensar que se trataría de ella de nuevo, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa fue la última persona que espero encontrarse en un día como ese.

-Tamao…-

0-0-0-0-0

Un relámpago la despertó de golpe, se dio cuenta que ya era de noche para ese entonces y que no podía ver absolutamente nada, se paró con algo de dificultad ya que tenía entumecido la mitad del cuerpo por dormirse en esa posición, se chocó contra un par de muebles pero logró encontrar el interruptor de luz haciendo que todo el lugar se iluminara, se estiró con algo de pereza y tomó rumbo para la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que pisaba algo con el pie, lo recogió y se dio cuenta que era aquella carta que le habían dejado en la tarde, pero era bastante extraña, sólo decía Anna en el sobre, nada más. La abrió y vio que tenía varios papeles, los sacó y empezó a leer intrigada por aquel documento.

_Querida Anna:_

_Te escribo esto porque sé que jamás me recibirías en persona y creo que tampoco sabría que decirte si te viera frente a frente, en éste momento sé que debes de odiarme con todo tu ser y no te culpo que lo hagas, te quite tu empresa y rompí tu corazón…_

-…Hao…- dijo al viento.

Anna sintió el deseo de romper aquel documento en mil pedazos y desentenderse del asunto, pero la verdad es que no pudo hacerlo, algo en su interior no sé lo permitía…

…_sé lo que piensas, que te engañe o que fuiste una más del montón, ¿verdad?, pues creo que es hora de confesar Anna, la verdad es que cuando te vi, sí, lo admito, eras una más del montón, una de mis denominadas presas y como buen cazador sólo quería tenerte, pero resulto que no caíste como las demás, tú fuiste diferente, conforme te conocí Anna me di cuenta que empecé a quererte sólo para mí y no soportaba la idea de pensar que te interesara alguien más, el tan sólo pensar que habías estado conmigo por el recuerdo de Yoh me mataba por dentro y no me dejaba dormir, pero preferí eso a no tenerte… ahí creo que me di cuenta que… que te amo Anna… no te voy a mentir, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez sentí algo, algo que no sentí con nadie más antes, no sabía que era… cuando me pediste que te hiciera el amor me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, pero no fue hasta el momento que te perdí que noté lo mucho que te amaba... ahora pensaras en ella, en Kanna, y en lo que te dijo, bueno, no negaré nada, es la verdad… no te lo dije porque temí Anna… por primera vez en mi vida sentí miedo, pero sabía que tenía que decírtelo, es más, ese día que te cite quería decirte lo que era y lo que había hecho, pero también decirte que desde que te conocí ya no deseaba hacerlo más, sólo quería tenerte a ti, conmigo._

_A pesar de lo que te he dicho seguramente debes de seguir furiosa, y lo entiendo, pero aún hay una última cosa que debes saber, busca en el sobre que te mande y encontraras unos papeles adjuntos a esta carta…_

Anna se despegó de aquella carta y vio los papeles que él le mencionaba, pero no entendía muy bien lo que eran hasta que leyó "Titulo de propiedad" en aquellas hojas, pasó la mirada y encontró algo que realmente la dejó atónita…

-Son… son los documentos de propiedad de mi empresa…- dijo casi inaudible.

… _sí, así es, son los documentos de tu empresa, eso quiere decir que la empresa es tuya, sabía que el decirte todo esto para ti no tendría significado alguno, y por primera vez realmente le agradezco a Yoh, como él me lo dijo, eres una mujer de actos, no de palabras y creo que tiene razón, esto es para demostrarte que realmente lo que te digo no es mentira, lo tuve que hacer de esta manera porque jamás me hubieras aceptado el dinero para pagarla tú, eres demasiado orgullosa para eso, lo que hagas con lo que te doy me deja sin cuidado, ahora es tuyo, totalmente tuyo._

_No tengo nada más que decir, todo lo que necesitaba decirte ya lo hice, si en dado caso aceptas mis disculpas quisiera verte mañana a las 6:00 pm. En donde nos vimos la primera vez._

_Atentamente_

_Hao Asakura_

Anna no dijo nada, no tuvo ningún tipo de sentimiento al respecto, absolutamente nada, dejo aquella carta sobre el mostrador de la cocina y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico marcando uno de los números de la memoria.

-_¿Aló?_-

-Ren-

-_¿Anna?_-

-Tengo los papeles de la empresa en mi poder-

0-0-0-0-0

El día aun permanecía nublado, después de todo estaban en invierno; seguía viendo hacia la ventana aún sin creer en donde estaba sentada, era su oficina, y ahora era legalmente suya, ya no podían quitársela, ya no había problemas…

Tocaron la puerta de su oficina para después entrar a la misma, era Ren Tao, ella le hizo un ademán con la mano haciéndole entender que se sentara. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un corto período de tiempo, hasta que Ren decidió empezar la conversación.

-Aún no puedo creerlo Anna-

-Pues créelo-

-No entiendo por qué Hao…-

-Eso ya no es importante, lo importante es que sigo aquí-

-Sí, supongo… creo que esto hará que nos miremos menos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno, porque ya no seré de tanta utilidad… he de admitir que he de extrañar verte y escuchar tus caprichos- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Hmph… bien, no te dije que vinieras para que me cuentas tu vida, necesito saber si estos documentos son auténticos-

-Déjamelo a mí-

Ren tomó los documentos y empezó a analizarlos meticulosamente, no podía fallar en nada, si no había algo en orden significaría que él le había mentido a ella, cosa que realmente no le sorprendería mucho. Pasó así bastante tiempo hasta que por fin lo revisó todo, y para su sorpresa todo estaba en orden.

-…Todo esta en orden, lo que te dio es auténtico-

-Ya veo…-

-Sí bueno, ahora habrá que tramitar todo y…-

Ren empezó a hablar sobre lo que debían de hacer para que ya no tuvieran problemas con la papelería y otras cosas legales a las cuales Anna no puso mucha atención, en algún punto su mirada se enfocó en el reloj de su escritorio y la dejó en ese punto.

-Anna… ¿estás escuchando?-

-…Sí… lo siento-

Ren vio lo que ella estaba viendo y arqueó una ceja al ver que era el reloj.

-Son las 7:30 pm. ¿Tenías que ir a algún lado?- preguntó curioso.

-…No…- musitó.

-Bien, sigamos…-

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba pacíficamente, sólo miraba las nubes pasar y sentía la brisa del viento mientras hacia que su cabello danzará sobre el, era un día bastante tranquilo… de hecho todos lo eran desde hace dos semanas, hace dos semanas había recibido esa carta, hace dos semanas había recuperado su empresa, hace dos semanas… que no sabía de él.

-Ding-Dong- sonó el timbre.

Espero un poco en la puerta, hasta que por fin la abrió, sus ojos cafés mostraban una mirada confundida por verla allí, no esperaba verla de nuevo, en efecto, la última vez que la vio ella estaba molesta por lo que él le había dicho, pero a pesar de eso él le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, parecía que ella lo había perdonado.

-…Anna… -

-Hola Yoh, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro, entra-

Ambos entraron a la casa en silencio, la verdad Anna no quería regresar, le traía malos recuerdos, pero tenía que preguntarle algo importante y quería hacerlo en persona.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- le preguntó él.

-No gracias…-

-De acuerdo, dime… ¿qué hacer por aquí?-

Anna dio un corto suspiro cuando vio algo que le pareció extraño, era un bolso rosa en forma de corazón, le pertenecía a Tamao, por lo que miraba habían arreglado sus cosas.

-Veo que tú y Tamao arreglaron las cosas- dijo fijando su vista en aquel bolso.

Yoh fijo su vista a donde Anna la tenía y luego bajo la mirada.

-…No… lo olvido cuando se fue…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Tamao…-

-Yoh, ¿puedo pasar?-

-¡Claro!- dijo feliz.

Ambos entraron a la casa, la verdad Yoh se encontraba muy feliz por la visita de ella, se moría por decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Tamao por su parte se mantenía con la cabeza baja y con una expresión seria.

-Tamao, lo que pasó la otra noche…-

-Terminamos-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Bueno, no esperas a que siga contigo después…-

-Escucha, se lo que viste, pero te juro que no fue intencional, lo juro, bebimos demás y…-

-Y no te acordaste de mí…- dijo con una mirada triste –Yoh la verdad creo que esperabas hacer eso con ella desde siempre… siento que compito contra ella, y sabes que, ganó, ya no pienso seguir peleando, me cansé de todo esto-

-Pero Tamao… yo te a…-

Tamao puso un dedo en los labios de Yoh para evitar que siguiera hablando asombrándolo un poco, ella sólo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos intentando no llorar.

-Yo ya no, Yoh Asakura, esto es el adiós-

Después de esa corta frase salió a toda prisa de la casa, no quería saber nada de él o cualquier cosa que le recordara a él, eso por fin se había terminado.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Vino a hablar conmigo… para terminar-

-Ya veo…-

Anna no dijo nada más, no podía decirle que lo lamentaba porque, la verdad era, que no lo hacía en lo absoluto y tampoco le diría palabras de aliento, si no tenía para ella misma, cómo se las diría a él.

-Pero no viniste a escuchar eso ¿verdad?, dime ¿qué pasa?- dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Vine a hablar de Hao- dijo un tanto cortante.

-… ¿Hao?-

-Sí, quiero saber… quiero saber ¿qué pasó entre ustedes dos?, ¿qué le dijiste sobre mí?-

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? cuándo me preguntó sobre tu tesoro preciado, o cuándo vino a golpearme por ti.- dijo con algo de resentimiento.

-¿Golpear? _"… ¿lo hizo por mí?"_ No entiendo ¿por qué él vino…? ¡Espera!, ¡¿Qué tesoro preciado?!-

-Bueno, veras, vino hace como… dos semanas creo yo, vino a preguntarme sobre cuál era tu tesoro más preciado, cosa de la cual yo no estaba muy dispuesto a hablar después de que vino sólo para vengarse de lo que pasó entre nosotros dos, pero en fin, la verdad fue… que se miraba triste, es la segunda vez que lo veo así…-

-¿La segunda?- preguntó curiosa.

-La primera fue cuando su madre murió, en fin, esa noche…-

**Inicio del Flash Back**

-Tengo que hablar contigo-

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte-

-¡Yoh! Tú eres el que mejor la conoce-

-Después de que me golpeaste, ¿pretendes qué te ayude? No lo creo-

-… Lo siento- dijo muy levemente.

Yoh se quedó algo sorprendido por lo que creyó escuchar, su primo ¿pidiéndole disculpas?, jamás en su vida lo había hecho, eso era demasiado extraño proviniendo de Hao, lo que necesitase era realmente muy importante.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Hao dio un corto suspiro y desvió la mirada, era tan humillante, pero necesitaba esa información. -…Lamento lo que pasó…-

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para qué me digas eso?-

-Dime ¿cuál es el más preciado tesoro de Anna?-

-¿Para qué?, ¿para lastimarla aún más?- dijo algo molesto.

-¡Sólo hazlo!-

-Lo siento, pero no permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo-

-¡No lo entiendes! Cómo la lastimaría si yo ¡la amo!-

Después de esas palabras ambos se quedaron en silencio, Yoh no creía lo que Hao le había dicho y Hao estaba más o menos en la misma posición, ahora sí sentía que su orgullo se había lastimado, pero no importaba mucho… si conseguía lo que quería.

-¿La amas?-

-¿Me ayudaras o no?-

Yoh suspiró y vio a Hao a los ojos, ojos en los cuales no halló mentira o malicia, sino sinceridad.

-Hace mucho tiempo me comentó que su mayor tesoro era un rosario que le había dejado su madre antes de morir, no me dijo más sobre el tema, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso, pero tiene un significado sentimental, eso es lo único que sé-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, sabes, no te voy a mentir, yo no tengo un buen concepto de mi primo, pero… por primera vez creo que le ha abierto su corazón a alguien…, después de que mi tía murió él se volvió muy cerrado y no permitía que nadie entrara a su corazón, por así decirlo… realmente creo que él en verdad te ama…-

Anna no sabía como reaccionar ante esas palabras, ¿sería cierto?, ¿él la amaba? No le constaba, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba escucharlo de la boca de él.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió rápidamente a aquel edificio donde sabía que lo encontraría, tenía que hablar con él, si lo que Yoh le había dicho era cierto, eso cambiara todo. Anna entró a la recepción casi sin aliento y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo al escritorio de la secretaria.

-Buenos días… ¿Anna?-

-¿Pilika?-

-Vaya, es una sorpresa verte por aquí-

-Lo mismo digo-

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vengo a ver a Hao, dile que…-

-¿No lo sabes?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El Señor Hao ya no se encuentra aquí-

-Bien, entonces iré a su apartamento, gra…-

-Anna…él se fue de Japón-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Sí, se fue hoy en la mañana, creo que se fue a vivir a Inglaterra o Francia, no estoy segura, no dijo mucho, pero dijo que no sabía cuando regresaría… si deseas te puedo comunicar al encargado de…-

-No… gracias-

Salió de aquel lugar con una tristeza enorme, su mirada se había quedado sin brillo y los deseos de soltar una lágrima aumentaban a cada paso que daba. Él se había ido pensando que ella ya no deseaba saber nada de él, ella se había quedado aquí pensando solamente en él, no sabía cuando regresaría no sabía si regresaría...

Anna levantó su mirada al cielo imaginando su rostro en aquel cielo azul, pensando que si en algún momento de su vida tendría que arrepentirse de algo, sería de no haber llegado esa cita...

-Hao...-

* * *

**Bien, ¿qué les pareció?, éste es el final... de éste capítulo XD!! Aún falta uno más, el último capítulo es Palabras Ocultas, espero verlos a todos para el gran final de mi fiction, gracias por leer XD!! **


	18. Palabras Ocultas

**Bueno, éste es el último capítulo de mi fiction, no puedo creer que por fin ya éste sea el final T.T, pero bueno, toda historia tiene su final. Les agradezco a todos ustedes por haber seguido mi fiction hasta éste capítulo; desde los que empezaron conmigo hasta los que se unieron en el camino, de no ser por ustedes jamás hubiera tenido tanto éxito XD!! Gracias a todos y espero verlos-leerlos a todos en otra de mis fictions, bueno, creo que ya escribí demasiada cursilería por hoy jajaja X3!! Okay antes que nada sólo quiero hacerles una aclaración, para que no haya confusiones, Yuka es un personaje propio, yo la cree, no perteneció-pertenece al mundo de Shaman King, bien eso era todo, ahora sí, disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Palabras Ocultas

Los días se miraban muy grises para ella, y si antes no muy a menudo sonreía ahora ni siquiera lo intentaba, se sentía muy triste y no era raro que cuando estuviera sola una que otra lágrima brotara de sus ojos; ya para ese entonces habían pasado dos meses.

-Anna… ¿te sientes bien?-

-Lo lamento, me quedé pensando-

-Estaré aquí por poco tiempo y siento que estoy sólo recorriendo Japón-

-Si era tanto tu interés por conocer Japón, ¿por qué me lo pediste a mi Lyserg?

-Pues porque nos llevamos muy bien-

-No sé qué te hace creer eso, que seas el novio de Yuka no te hace mi amigo-

-La última vez que nos visitaste me agradaste bastante, además Yuka habla muy bien de ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No sé porqué-

-Jajaja, además, no conozco a nadie de Japón y Yuka se tuvo que quedar en Londres, entonces…-

-Sí, sí, sí, ya sé… ya será hora de almorzar, más te vale que me invites a comer-

-Claro Anna, no sería caballeroso no hacerlo-

-Hmph-

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Japón; se sentaron en una mesa y Anna empezó a observar a los alrededores, captando, así, su atención una pareja que se encontraba en el fondo del lugar.

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan hermosa como usted sola, en un lugar como éste?- dijo aquel muchacho.

-Seguramente no esperando por usted- respondió ella de mala manera.

La mente de Anna recordó cuando vio a Hao por primera vez, y lo que le dijo cuando le habló aquella noche.

_-¿Qué hace alguien tan hermosa como tú en un lugar como éste?- dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Estar sola- dijo ella casi ignorándolo por completo._

Los ojos de Anna volvieron adquirir ese brillo especial y su rostro que seguía serio reflejaba una cierta tristeza.

-Anna… ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada- respondió secamente.

-Mmm…sabes… no sé si Yuka te mencionó que alguien preguntó por ti allá en Londres-

-¿Alguien?-

-Sí, parece que reconoció el nombre de Yuka cuando lo escuchó y le preguntó si te conocía-

-¿Quién?- preguntó con algo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-Se llamaba… déjame ver, creo que era Len, Sen… algo así, su apellido era Tao-

-Ah… Ren, sí, se fue para allá por vacaciones - dijo algo decepcionada.

-¿Esperabas qué fuera alguien más?-

-¿Cómo quién?-

Anna fijó su vista en el menú así dado por concluido el tema, no quería hablar sobre eso, tenía que resignarse a la idea ya que no lo volvería a ver y seguramente para ese momento ya estaría con alguien más o con una nueva lista de amantes… ese pensamiento la carcomía por dentro, no quería que él estuviera con nadie más, pero… ¿qué podía hacer?, nadie sabía a donde había ido realmente o qué hacía o cuándo regresaría.

0-0-0-0-0

Dejó a Lyserg en su hotel y regresó en taxi a su apartamento pensando aun en él; muchos hombres habían intentado "conquistarla" desde que él se había ido, pero a pesar de que no tenía ningún tipo de relación o algo que la atara a alguien, el tan sólo pensar en estar con alguien más… sentía como si traicionara a alguien… a Hao, cosa que no podía hacer ya que no era nada de él, no le debía nada y tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida con alguien.

-...Como si eso fuera posible- dijo para si misma.

-Llegamos, apartamentos Fumbari- dijo el taxista estacionándose.

Anna se bajó del taxi y se dirigió a su apartamento, tomó el elevador y presionó el botón con el número 7 en el y éste empezó a subir.

-"_Me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado a esa cita?, si no lo hubiera dejado plantando y le hubiera dicho que todo estaba bien y que lo perdonaba… ¿qué seríamos hoy?, ¿se hubiera ido?, ¿me hubiera ido con él?"_ … Creo que ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso- dijo algo resignada.

Bajó del elevador y caminó hacia su apartamento con la mirada baja y preguntándose ¿por qué rayos no podía dejar de pensar en él?, todo hacía que se acordará de él; a veces deseaba tener un accidente en donde no recordara nada de lo sucedido, donde sólo recordara su nombre y que tenía una empresa exitosa, donde los recuerdos del pasado no la atormentara nunca más, en donde los errores que había cometido ya no existieran para ella… pero pensar en que no lo recordaría a él la ponía triste por igual; ¿cómo olvidar a alguien si al momento de intentar no pensar en esa persona, recuerdas a la persona que no debes de pensar?

-Todo es condenadamente difícil- musitó.

Caminaba viendo al suelo, sólo quería llegar, tomar un poco de té y talvez ver televisión para distraerse un poco, pero antes de poder llegar a su apartamento chocó contra alguien.

-¡Tenga cuidado!- gritó ella.

-Lo lamento, creo que estaba distraído-

Anna se quedó en completo silencio y restregó sus ojos pensando que seguramente estaba muy cansada y ya imaginaba cosas.

-¿Estás bien?... Anna-

-Hao…-

0-0-0-0-0

Entró a su departamento seguido de él, después de ese encuentro en el pasillo ella sólo dijo –Pasa- Nada más, él no dijo mucho y asintió así con la cabeza; cerró la puerta y encendió las luces. Anna no sabía que hacer o que decir, pero se sentía feliz… algo extraño por parte de ella.

-Yo quiero…-

-Toma- dijo él seriamente.

Hao llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa, sacó una caja adentro de ella y se la entregó a Anna con bastante indiferencia. Anna la tomó y la abrió sin entender muy bien aquel gesto. Vio detenidamente aquel objeto y se quedó sin habla alguna.

-Eso es tuyo ¿cierto?-

-… El rosario de mi madre- dijo sin creerlo -¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-¿Eso es importante?- preguntó serio.

-Lo es para mí-

-…Fui a buscarlo, un ricachon de Londres lo tenía y realmente se aferraba a él, pero tengo varios métodos de persuasión- dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella.

-Porque por mi culpa lo perdiste y es lo único que tenías de tú madre, por eso-

Anna se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir, sólo observaba aquella hermosa joya y una pequeña lágrima cayó encima de esos zafiros azules.

-Para eso venía, debo de irme-

-¿Irte?-

-Sí, regresó a Londres mañana; empezare una nueva empresa allá y debo de estar allí por lo menos unos seis meses para ver que todo esté bien, como sea, adiós Anna-

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta cuando sintió como ella lo abrazaba por detrás, viéndola, así, algo sorprendido por aquel gesto –Anna yo tengo que…- pero ella sólo lo abrazó más fuerte, no quería que se fuera, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

-Tengo que irm…-

-¿Me amas?- interrumpió ella abrazándolo aún.

-¿Ah?-

-¿Me amas?- repitió soltándolo para verlo de frente.

-Anna, eso…-

-Si no es así, ¡quiero saberlo!- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hao dio un corto suspiro y la vio a los ojos -…yo…- intentó decir -…Yo sí te amo Anna Kyouyama- respondió desviando su mirada.

Anna lo abrazó de nuevo besándolo así con desesperación, deseba hacer eso hace bastante tiempo, deseba de nuevo sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, lo besó como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a besar en toda su vida. Hao por otra parte se quedó algo sorprendido pero no por eso se negó a ningún beso, la deseaba bastante, pero también sabía que no podía seguir así, sin saber hacia donde se dirigiría su relación, así que la separó de él con un poco de dificultad.

-Anna…- dijo recobrando el aliento –Yo necesito saber…-

-¿Uh?, ¿qué cosa?-

-¿Tú me amas a mí?- preguntó serio.

Anna se quedó atónita, nadie nunca le había preguntado eso, ni siquiera Yoh que había sido su novio de años se había atrevido a preguntárselo; desvió la mirada sin saber que responder, ni ella misma sabía eso… ¿o sí?

-¿Anna?…-

Hao esperaba la respuesta con ansias, sabía que ella no decía lo que sentía, pero él necesitaba saber y si realmente lo amaba se lo diría para no perderlo ¿verdad?

-¿No piensas responder?-

Anna seguía muda sin decir una palabra, ella no podía decir ese tipo de cosas, por algo no las decía. Hao quedó realmente decepcionado y dolido por la falta de respuesta.

-Adiós Anna-

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo ella.

-Si no piensas decir nada, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

Hao se quedó parado un par de minutos esperando a ver si ella cambiaba de opinión, cosa que no pasó.

-Adiós-

Salió del apartamento sin que ella pudiera decir nada y de nuevo lo volvió a perder, pero está vez había sido su culpa. Era siempre tan fuerte para los retos que enfrentaba, para desafiar a los más intimidantes oponentes, pero para decir lo que sentía era una gran cobarde.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó la mañana y no sabía que hacer, aun esa pregunta rodaba su cabeza _–"¿Tú me amas?_"- no lo sabía, no estaba segura, ella jamás se permitió algo como eso; era su manera de protegerse de que le hicieran daño, era necesario… era… era algo que debía de dejar, no quería perderlo, ¡no lo haría!

-Hao…-

Anna corrió a su apartamento, era temprano, talvez aun estaba allí. Llegó a la entrada del edificio y le preguntó al portero si él había salido ya, éste asintió afirmativamente. Ella necesitaba ir al aeropuerto, ¡pero ya!.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya estaba listo para partir, dejaría todo atrás y empezaría una nueva vida, era lo mejor…

-_Vuelo 7789 con destino a Londres, listo para abordar_- escuchó decir.

-Ese es mí llamado…-

Tomó una maleta de mano y se dirigió a la puerta que lo llevaría a abordar su vuelo lejos de esa realidad. Se formó en la fila para abordar y vio una vez más los pasajes, dio un pequeño suspiro de tristeza ya que después de todo extrañaría a su país natal, pero sabía que al final todo estaría bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Corrió por el aeropuerto empujando a todas las personas; era un lugar muy grande y no lo miraba por ninguna parte ¿dónde podría estar?

Anna se dirigió a información para saber a qué horas partiría el vuelo a Londres.

-El vuelo a Londres ¿a qué hora sale?- preguntó apresurada.

-Mmm, esta abordando ahora mismo señorita-

Anna abrió sus ojos por completo y vio aquella fila de gente a lo lejos que estaba abordando el avión, no podía dejarlo ir así, no debía de hacerlo. Corrió a toda prisa, pero siempre se topaba con alguien y le impedían el paso; intentó moverse entre la multitud pero le era muy difícil, en eso lo vio... faltaban dos personas para que subiera al avión.

-No…-

0-0-0-0-0

Las aeromozas revisaban los pasaportes de cada tripulante; la fila se movió rápidamente hasta que por fin llegó su turno, él le dio el pasaporte a la aeromoza, asintiendo ésta con la cabeza para que pudiera pasar.

-¡Hao!- escuchó gritar del otro lado del aeropuerto.

Hao empezó a buscar con la mirada y vio a lo lejos a alguien moverse entre la multitud intentando pasar -¿Anna?- dijo algo confundido, no entendía que hacía ella ahí, fuera lo que fuera no podía ser importante; dio un suspiro y retomó su rumbo hacia el avión. Ya no quería pensar más en lo que dejaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Anna notó que la había ignorado, la había escuchado pero no pensaba quedarse para ver que pensaba decirle; empujó a todas las personas e intentó acercarse más, pero no le fue posible; para cuando llegara allá el avión ya habría despegado, empezaba a perderlo de vista, si él se iba, no regresaría…

-¡YO TE AMO!- gritó por todo el aeropuerto.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, era increíble, parecía que hasta las máquinas hubieran parado para poder acentuar el silencio.

Hao paró en ese instante y la volteó a ver, las personas abrieron camino para que ella pudiera pasar, cosa que hizo algo avergonzada pero muy decidida.

-¿Qué-Qué dijiste?- preguntó incrédulo.

Anna se acercó a él y lo vio con su rostro un poco rojo por lo que acaba de gritarle –Yo te amo… y no quiero que te vayas… no sin saberlo- volteó su rostro sabiendo que seguramente estaba rojo por lo que decía; sentía una extraña sensación en su estomago, una sensación extraña pero agradable.

-¿Es eso cierto?-

-¡¿Cómo qué si es eso cierto?!, ¡crees que gritaría eso si no!- gritó molesta -¡¿qué pasa cont…?!-

Pero aquella frase fue interrumpida por un beso fugaz, él la tomó delicadamente por la cintura y la acercó hacia sí, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y le correspondió el beso, algo que se había vuelto una adicción, una dulce adicción.

-_Última llamada para abordar el vuelo 7789 con destino a Londres_-

Ambos se separaron al escuchar eso, Hao vio aquella puerta que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde él estaba y luego la vio a ella que lo miraba con unos ojos bastante tristes…

0-0-0-0-0

De nuevo escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la oficina del fondo; Anna no estaba de muy buen humor, alguien había confundido las direcciones de entrega de un cargamento y ella no estaba feliz al respecto.

-Veo que ya empezó el día con el pie derecho- dijo el chico de ojos dorados.

-Sí, será un buen día, al menos no a tirado nada aún- citó Jun con una sonrisa.

Ren fue a la oficina de ella y vio que se encontraba gritando por teléfono para luego colgarlo fuertemente.

-¡Es el colmo!-

-Creo que es mejor que te relajes, sabes que no te hace bien estar así de enojada-

-Son unos incompetentes-

-Sí, pero que hay de…-

-¿Estás lista?- interrumpió en la oficina de ella.

-Sí, sólo debo de…-

-Anna, lo prometiste- dijo Hao casi en forma de puchero.

-Tengo cosas que hacer aún, espérame cinco minutos, no tardo, lo prometo-

-¿Emocionado?- preguntó Ren.

-Será niño, lo sé- dijo con arrogancia él.

-Niña- corrigió ella.

-No, será como su padre, lo sé-

-Testarudo a morir- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Hao le sonrió levemente y se acercó a ella, ella lo observó detenidamente pensando que era lo que pensaba hacer. Hao se acercó y le robó un beso delicadamente, luego la tomó por ambas manos jalándola de su silla y encaminarla a la salida.

-¡Espera! Aún no termino-

-Nop, soy demasiado testarudo ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Hao!-

-No puedo creer que ya lleven 2 años casados, me parece casi imposible- dijo Ren al ver eso.

-Eso dicen, pero igual, no me arrepiento- dijo con una sonrisa él.

-Anna ya está arreglado lo del problema, así que no te preocupes- dijo Jun entrando -… no puedo creer lo hermosa que te miras embarazada-

-Sí, el embarazo te sienta bien- confirmó Ren.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!- dijo sonrojada -¡Ahora a trabajar o los despido!-

-No entiendo porque te apenas, si tienen razón- señaló Hao.

-¡No estoy apenada!, Vamos que ya es tarde- dijo molesta tomando a Hao de la mano.

Salieron de la oficina de ella y se dirigieron con el doctor. En el carro ella se mantuvo callada sin decir nada, Hao la vio intrigado por su silencio.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Es sólo… que jamás pensé terminar así-

-¿Cómo?-

-Contigo, esperando a nuestro primer hijo… sólo espero ser una buena madre-

-Serás la mejor-

Hao le sonrió dulcemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa; después de todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir, después de tanto sufrimiento, tantas lágrimas derramadas y tantos obstáculos, al fin todo parecía tener su recompensa. Su amor había estado en juego en más de una ocasión y dudaron si seguir adelante, pero al final ambos se dieron el valor y el coraje para superar sus obstáculos, porque ahora se tenían el uno al otro, la última persona que con quien alguna vez hubieran pensando en compartir su vida, pero también con la que más habían sido felices jamás.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi final XD!! Gracias a todos por leer por mi fic (Okay creo que eso ya lo dije arriba X3!!) bien sin más que agregar me despido de todos ustedes, y no se preocupen, me verán por aquí con otra fic de Shaman King, seguramente HaoxAnna, hasta ese momento, adiós a todos y muchas gracias por leer XD!!**

**PD: Si no he empezado a escribir nada todavía culpen a Hentai-.Shunga por no quererme ayudar a desarrollar otra idea que tenía para un HaoxAnna T.T, bien sólo, hasta luego X3!!**


End file.
